Dragon Instinct
by shadow-faye
Summary: Laxus didn't know what brought on this change in Freed, but he knew he didn't like it. He wanted the old Freed back. The quiet and composed Freed that rarely spoke, but when he did his words meant something. Also known as, Laxus is incredibly worried when Freed shows signs of not coping with what happened on Tenroujima. M/M
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Instinct

Chapter One

Author's Note: I have gone through and updated all of the chapters and removed what spelling errors I have found. Hopefully you enjoy this newer version.

* * *

 _Eve leaned over Hibiki's shoulder silently looking at the information displayed on the screen. He couldn't believen what he was reading. After seven years, they've finally gotten the news they wanted. It was just a year too late._

" _Is it true Hibiki? Does Tenroujima really still exist?"_

" _That's what Ichiya said," Hibiki said quietly. "I wish he would have waited for proof until he told the members of Fairy Tail though. It's wrong to get their hopes up without proof."_

 _Eve sighed looking at the screen again. He had been thinking the same thing when they got to Fairy Tail. He'd hoped Ichiya would have at least told their guild master in private. He had more important matters on his mind though._

" _I wish Freya were here. This would mean the world to her."_

" _She did show extraordinary interest in the search for Tenroujima."_

 _Eve bit his lip looking away. He had forgotten the members of Blue Pegasus didn't know Freya had been the younger sister of Freed Justine. She had spent years looking for her brother. She never believed he'd been killed by Acnologia. Now that they finally found the island she was gone, killed in battle against a dark guild the year before._

" _Are you okay Eve? I know it's been hard since she…"_

" _I'm fine." He said quickly shrugging of Hibiki's cocern. "I think we better get ready for a reunion at Fairy Tail don't you think? I can almost bet money that the people on Tenroujima survived."_

" _Sure thing Eve," Hibiki told him with a nervous smile._

 _Eve forced a smile before walking away. It had been hard, this last year without Freya. They had grown incredibly close since she'd joined Blue Pegasus. The loss of her brother, especially when they parted on bad terms had nearly destroyed Freya, so when she'd died Eve threw him into the search for her brother. He was determined to find him, for her sake._

* * *

 _Freed stepped up to the guild hall beside Laxus. At least, he assumed it was the guild hall. It wasn't the guild hall he remembered from seven years ago. It looked more like a farmhouse than a guild. He swallowed looking around the room at the few members that were left. He wasn't going to complain. They had survived Acnologia. They may have lost seven years, and their guild may have shrunk, but they had survived and they should be thankful. As much as the sight of the new Fairy Tail guildhall broke his heart, and no matter how much pain seeing so few members of the original guild left, he wasn't going to complain. He could have died on Tenroujima. He needed to remember that._

 _He scanned the crowd quickly for a familiar face and felt his heart sink. He may not have parted on good terms with his sister but he had expected that after seven years she would have forgiven him. He sighed softly looking down at the ground._

 _"What is it?" Laxus asked him softly._

 _"Freya isn't here," he replied._

 _"Perhaps she left and hasn't gotten the news yet."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"Well, it's been seven years, and you're the only thing that kept your sister tied to Fairy Tail. She didn't like it here, that much was obvious. So maybe she left after you disappeared, and no one had time to find her."_

 _"Yeah, I supposed your right," Freed said with a sigh. "I just really wanted to see her."_

 _"You will Freed," Laxus said clamping a hand down on his shoulder. "Just be patient. Now come on, join me for a drink. I need it."_

 _Freed laughed softly following him to the bar._

 _Eve stepped through the doors of the Fairy Tail guild slowly. They'd been right. The excess around of Ethernano in the atmosphere had meant Tenroujima was still out there. The missing members of Fairy Tail had been found. They hadn't been killed by Aconologia. The guild had a lot to celebrate and they were doing so in the typical Fairy Tail fashion._

 _Eve slowly made his way through the sea of bodies to the on green haired mage sitting at the bar._

" _Mr. Justine," he said clearing his throat._

 _Freed looking up at him quietly blinking._

" _Yes?"_

" _Hi...I uh," Eve said cleaning his throat._

" _What is it?"_

" _Can we go somewhere private?"_

" _This is as private as this guild gets," Freed said. "What did you need?"_

 _Eve hesitated and Freed paused at the look on his face. He leaned over to the large blonde who said beside him and whispered in his ear. The blonde man turned to Eve before looking up at Freed and nodding. Freed gave Eve an encouraging smile before walking outside. Once they got outside Freed turned to him slowly crossing his arms._

" _It's about Freya," Eve blurted out quickly before he could hesitate on the words._

" _You've seen Freya? When? How? Where is she?"_

" _Freya was a member of Blue Pegasus for six years, she was a rune mage under an assumed name." Eve explained as calmly as he could, cleaning his hands into fists as a wave of grief washes over him._

" _Was?"_

" _She...she was killed in battle last spring," Eve said softly._

 _"What?" Freed asked softly._

 _"After the destruction of Tenroujima Freya was determined to find you and the others so she learned rune magic. She took on missions to help fund the search," Eve told him quietly. "During one mission one of the mages she was after blew up the building they were in...there wasn't..." Eve choked on his words, swallowing slowly._

 _"You're saying my sister is dead?"_

 _Eve looked at him quietly feeling the pain spike in his chest._

 _"You two were very close weren't you," Freed asked quietly._

 _"We were engaged." Eve told him quietly looking down at the ground._

* * *

Three Weeks Later

"Hey Freed, you alright?"

"Yeah, Cana, I'm fine." He said quietly sitting on the barstool beside her.

"Are you sure about that? You've looked rough the last couple days."

"I'm fine."

"Well, then why don't you join me for a drink?" she asked smirking.

Freed looked at her slowly. Normally he would say no. In fact, he's told her no many times. She was always asking someone to drink with her and Freed was no exception. No matter how many times he turned her down she would ask. If there was one thing he knew about Cana Alberona, it was that she was persistent.

"You know Cana, I just might do that," he finally said.

Cana stared at him slowly putting down her drink.

"Did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you did. I might actually take you up on that drink. I think I need it."

"Well, alright then," she said grinning widely. "You hear that Mira? Freed's gonna join me for a drink."

Mira looked at him concerned before picking up a mug.

"So, what would you like Freed?" she asked softly.

"Just give him what I'm having," Cana said laughing. "Whatever the hell it is."

Mira frowned glancing between Cana and Freed.

"It's fine Mira, I'll be okay," he said forcing a smile for her.

"Well...if you're sure."

"Ya know, why don't we make this interesting Freed?" Cana asked leaning toward him. "Let's make it a contest."

"A contest?"

"Sure. Let's see who can get drunk the fastest."

Freed swallowed as he took his mug from Mira. He was suddenly beginning to think he just might regret this.

Laxus knew two things when he walked into the guild hall that night. The first was that Freed Justine was drunk. He didn't need anyone to tell him for him to know that. He could see it immediately. It was in every movement the Rune Mage made. The second thing he knew was that something was very, very wrong. Because Freed Justine was drunk.

Freed Justine wasn't a drinker, everyone, including Laxus knew that. The green haired rune mage couldn't hold his liquor, not that anyone held it against him. It was just how things were. Freed was good at many things, he was a researcher, a tactician, and a brilliant mage, but he was most definitely not a drinker. The normally stoic and composed man lost all sense of decorum after just a few drinks. That's why when Laxus walked into the guild hall to see him in the middle of a drinking contest with Cana, he was a little confused, and perhaps a bit concerned. In the years he'd known Freed, he'd rarely seen Freed drink anything stronger than a glass of wine, but ever since they returned from Tenroujima a few weeks ago Freed had been acting strangely. He never knew what the rune mage would say or do next. Freed had always been the predictable one, and this new side of him was disorienting at best.

Laxus didn't know what brought on this change in Freed, but he knew he didn't like it. He wanted the old Freed back. The quiet and composed Freed that rarely spoke, but when he did his words meant something. He didn't like the Freed he was seeing now, the Freed that was swaying in his barstool with a foolish grin on his face talking to Cana with a mug of some sort of whiskey in his hands. Laxus stalked up to the bar slowly leaning against it eyeing Freed critically.

"Heyyyyy Laxey!" Freed cried with a large grin on his face.

"...Laxey...?"

Canna smirked finishing off her mug. "I think it's cute."

"I'm sure you do. Come on Freed, I think you've had enough."

"Don't wanna go."

"Don't be such a spoil sport Laxus, let the man drink. He's having a good time."

"And he'll regret it in the morning."

"So what are you? His mother? He's a big boy Laxey, he doesn't need you to baby sit him. Besides, since when were you so worried about Freed's drinking habits?"

Laxus bit back the growl that came to his throat at the nickname and crossed his arms watching Cana refill Freed's glass. She was right, he couldn't force Freed to stop drinking, and he was a grown man. He could do whatever the hell he wanted, but Laxus didn't like it. He'd known Freed for years and the rune mage hated to lose control. He took pride in his ability to stay composed in almost every situation. When he woke up in the morning he was going to be more than ashamed with his actions, and Laxus wasn't looking forward to having to deal with it.

"Come on Laxey, have a drink with us..."

"I think you've drank enough for the both of us Freed. And stop calling me Laxey."

"Hasn't been...that much."

"You're swaying in your chair."

"Perhaps I just need someone to help balance me," Freed slurred out leaning towards Laxus.

Cana laughed watching them as Laxus sat in the barstool next to Freed frowning. He didn't want to focus too much on the implications of Freed's words. God only knew what the rune mage was thinking.

"If you're not going to listen to me at least pace yourself dammit," Laxus said taking Freed's drink away.

"Give it back!" Freed cried with a small pout on his face.

Laxus smirked watching Freed try to grab his glass back. He had to admit, part of him wished Freed didn't keep such a tight rein on his emotions, this side of him was kind of sweet, endearing even. His normally pale cheeks were flushed pink and even though his eyes were glassy from the alcohol, they were shining brightly. A second later a frown crossed his face wondering what the hell his problem was. He couldn't be thinking of Freed like that. Those thoughts only led to trouble.

"Let's see if you can get it back," Laxus challenged more to distract himself from his troublesome thoughts than to drive Freed into action.

Freed seemed to think for a moment, before getting a look on his face that Laxus knew spelled trouble for him. He was smirking a slipped out of his chair slowly, wobbling a bit before walking towards Laxus who eyed him carefully. He knew how powerful Freed's rune magic was, and even a drunk Freed would be hard to take down, and he didn't enjoy the idea of attacking his friend while he was so defenseless.

"What the hell?!"

Laxus blinked stunned looking down. Instead of trying to attack, Freed had decided to climb into Laxus' lap, leaving the Lightning Dragon slayer stunned.

"Get it Freed!" Cana encouraged with a grin.

"Stay the hell out of this," Laxus growled at her, or at least he would have, if Freed hadn't chosen that moment to press his lips against Laxus'.

Laxus' eyes widened, frozen on the spot. He hadn't expected Freed to react to his challenge like this. He could have just gotten another drink if it meant so damned much to him. Laxus reached up slowly hands tensing, though he didn't know if it was to push Freed away or pull him closer. Finally he managed to grab Freed's arms and push him back onto his own barstool.

"Thanks for the show boys, the guilds gonna be talking bout this one for years," Cana said grinning.

Laxus growled at her before walking away. His mood had soured infinitely more and if the rune mage wanted to drink himself stupid then to hell with it, Laxus wasn't going to try and stop him anymore. He had learned his lesson. He was already going to have to deal with the idiots in the guild after Freed's actions. He frowned looking around the guild hall finding Bickslow and Evergreen at a table near the door.

"I see Freed's being extra friendly to his Laxus tonight, " Evergreen said with a smirk as he walked up to them.

"Heh, I guess you could call it that."

Laxus sat down in one of the chairs, propping his feet up in the one across from it, folding his arms over his chest.

"Oh this is too great, he was hoping to keep his feelings for you secret for another year at least," Bickslow said laughing.

Laxus eyed Bickslow carefully, considering his words. Over the years, he had ignored Freed's devotion, taking advantage of it being nothing more than he deserved. When Freed started the Thunder God Tribe, he'd simply accepted it as something he earned because of how powerful he'd become. It was only since they returned from Tenrou that Laxus had begun to question just how deep the Rune Mage's devotion went.

"I could always let him blame it on the booze…." he muttered more to himself than the others.

"Don't you dare Laxus! Freed deserves better than that and you know it!"

"Ever..."

"This isn't fair to him Laxus, he deserves a straight answer. Playing dumb isn't doing any good. All you're doing is giving him false hope that one day you'll wake up and open your eyes. You need to tell him how you feel, one way or the other so he can move on. If you really care about Freed as a friend or teammate then you owe him more than that."

"I hate to tell you man, but she's right," Bickslow added, his totems chiming in, "She's right, she's right."

Laxus frowned looking over at Freed slowly. He was hoping it wouldn't come to this. The last thing he wanted to do was upset his rune mage. He winced slowly at his thoughts. His? Since when was Freed his? He needed to stop letting himself think like that. Freed deserved better than him. He deserved more than someone who had nearly forced him to kill his friends.

"Unless you aren't sure where you stand..." Evergreen said softly.

"Huh?"

"It took you quite a while to pry him off you," she said grinning slowly.

"I was surprised, and I didn't want to hurt him with him being trashed," Laxus growled out.

Evergreen eyed him carefully, the look on her face showing him she didn't believe him, but Laxus was saved from further conversation due to a commotion at the bar.

"God dammit, why can't anyone around here hold their liquor?!"

Laxus jumped up as the smell reached his nose before anyone else in the guild. Freed was getting sick and violently so. There was definitely something wrong with the rune mage. He had drunk a lot more than Laxus had thought, and he never would have gotten himself this drunk under normal circumstances. Laxus stalked over to the bar picking the rune mage up easily in his arms. The man was lighter than he imagined.

"...Laxey...hi again..." he said weakly looking up at him.

"Shut up, we're leaving, you should have listened to me," Laxus growled. "And you, you shouldn't have encouraged him to drink so much, everyone here know he doesn't drink."

"Yeah whatever, he's a grown ass man, he should be able to take care of himself."

Laxus was half tempted to strike her down with a bolt of lightning but he was interrupted by Freed passing out in his arms.

"God, you're hopeless," he sighed walking for the doors of the guild hall, carrying Freed out.

He walked down the streets of Magnolia quietly, feeling the lightning crackling under his skin. He wasn't sure what had put him in such a bad mood. It's not unusual for people to drink themselves sick in the guild hall. Cana drank from sun up to sun down, and was constantly challenging others to join her. If it wasn't Freed, there would have been someone else in the barstool beside her and Laxus wouldn't have thought twice about letting that person drink the night away. He probably would have even encouraged them. Hell, more than once Laxus had joined Cana on a drinking binge. He was probably one of the few people in the guild who could keep up with the card user. But Freed was different. He didn't drink often, and Laxus rarely, if ever, saw the ruin mage drunk. And seeing his rune mage so vulnerable affected Laxus in ways he didn't expect.

Laxus unlocked the front door of the house he and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe shared. He'd been surprised to find them still living together after they returned from Tenroujima. He had expected them to move into the dorms, though, they were more expensive than some of the homes in Magnolia. Still, he wondered what made them stay so loyal to him after he left Magnolia, it's not like he gave them any indication that he would be returning after he been exiled, and he wasn't even sure himself that he would be back.

He carried Freed up the stairs, stopping at the second bedroom on the right, praying Freed didn't set any runes up. He'd never been in Freed's room before. He never had a reason to be, but he remembered the first and only time Bickslow tried to get into Freed's room to snoop the Seith mage got blasted down the stairs. Apparently Freed liked his privacy, and anyone that would disturb that was treated with extreme violence.

"You send me flying, and you'll be sleeping on the floor," he said dryly before stepping into Freed's room.

Laxus stood just inside the doorway for a few moments waiting to see if he was going to be cursed in any way. He didn't cherish the idea of going head first down the stairs the way Bickslow had that morning. Although, seeing Bickslow tumbling down the stairs was a source of amusement for him for a few weeks, it was always more fun when it happened to someone else.

After it was clear there would be no negative repercussions for walking into Freed's room, Laxus stepped forward laying Freed down on his bed lightly. Even though he was certain the rune mage was out for the night, he didn't want to disturb him. The man was already heading for a hell of a hangover in the morning. He gently pulled Freed's ruined jacket off him, frowning at it. He knew how much his appearance meant to him, perhaps Mirajane would be able to fix it, and she was used to having to clean up after the regulars at the bar.

"You and I are gonna have a long talk in the morning Freed Justine and you're gonna tell me what the hell is going on with you," he told Freed's sleeping form quietly.

Laxus turned to walk out the room, pausing when he saw the poster on the wall behind him. It was a poster of him, hanging on Freed's wall.

"Sometimes I think you need help," he muttered affectionately before walking out the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Two

Author's Notes:

I hoped to get this up sooner but Laxus was giving me fits.

* * *

Freed woke to a severe pounding inside his head. He hadn't felt pain like it since the battles on Tenroujima, he felt like his head was going to split in two. He moved to get out of bed, but his stomach quickly rebelled at the idea and he fell back into bed gasping for air. Bed...that's odd, he thought. He didn't remember getting into bed. He didn't even remember walking back to the Thunder Legion's home. He frowned looking around the room and paused when he found a glass filled with a greenish liquid in it and a note beside it. He reached over slowly grabbing it.

 _Freed,_

 _Whenever you get up and join the world of the living, drink the tonic on the night stand. It looks like death but it's not that bad, Mira came up with it for Cana years ago. I'll be at the guildhall when you feel like joining us. I think you left your sword there, so don't wait too long. You and I need to have a little talk._

 _L._

 _By the way, get rid of the poster, it's a little on the creepy side._

Freed stared at the letter speechless. Laxus had brought him home. Laxus had been in his room. It only made sense now that he thought about it. Laxus was the only one his runes weren't enchanted to attack for stepping into his room. He liked his privacy, and his bedroom was his only reprieve from the chaos that was Fairy Tail, but he always hoped one day Laxus would want to be in his room. He just thought it would be under different circumstances.

He sighed eyeing the tonic before picking it up and drinking it down on one gulp.

"Not bad?! Are you insane?" The thing tasted like sewage. Laxus had lost his mind if he truly thought those things weren't bad. However, he had to admit that after a few minutes his headache subsided and his nausea went away.

When he finally felt it was safe to move he rushed himself through a shower and got dressed. He didn't have the energy to style his hair, so he left it flat for once. He was too busy trying to figure out what Laxus wanted to talk about. Whatever it was, he was certain it wouldn't be good. He started to walk out the room before pausing to look at the poster on the wall. His Thunder God had given him an order, but not one he was looking forward to carrying out. He sighed reaching up to slowly pull the poster of Laxus off his wall. He'd hung it up shortly after forming the Thunder Legion and moving into the house. He had put up his runes as a way to ensure his privacy to keep the others from realizing how deep his devotion to Laxus went. He was never afraid of Laxus entering his room. No matter what his Thunder God needed he never sought people out, people went to him. He folded the poster up sliding it into his dresser. He may have pulled it down but he wasn't ready to part with it just yet. He sighed steeling himself with determination before walking out his room heading to the guildhall.

It wasn't the guildhall Freed had grown to love. That was taken from the others during the seven year gap of Tenroujima. Freed and the others had been horrified to learn what happened to Fairy Tail during their absence. The guildhall was now little more than a barn house that constantly felt abandoned. There was no reminded of the old guildhall that Natsu and Gray constantly destroyed in their fights. Somehow Macao had let Fairy Tail fall, no, dive into ruin during the last seven years.

Freed shook his head quickly. He couldn't blame his guild mates. They'd suffered greatly without him and the others. They'd lost so many people close to them in the blink of an eye. Freed still had trouble believing he lost seven years of his life to the island. It felt like a sick joke the world was playing on him. However, one look around told him this was not the world he left behind...even Freya was...Freed quickly banished the thought, he would not let himself think about that. He would focus on getting his sword back, and speak to Laxus. Hopefully he had a job for him that would be a distraction. He had far too much freedom lately to indulge in fantasies and memories.

Freed felt as if almost every pair of eyes were on him when he stepped into the guildhall. He must have made quite a scene the night before. Part of him was happy he couldn't remember. All he could remember was Cana challenging him to a drink off and the shocked looks on Bixlow and Evergreen's face when he agreed. He'd just wanted to forget how much he'd lost due to Tenroujima, and Evergreen was offering him the perfect opportunity. He'd been throwing himself into his work since returning, but the guild didn't receive nearly as many requests as they did when they left. Sitting idle gave him too much time to think and wallow, so he'd decided to drink.

"Yo, greenie," Freed looked up slowly seeing Cana smirking at him from the bar. "Maybe I didn't give you enough credit if you're already up and functional."

"Good morning Cana," he said quietly. "I get the feeling that isn't a very good idea."

"Don't remember a thing huh?"

"Not a bit," he said dryly.

"Well, I got a bone to pick with you."

"What's that?"

"If you're into men, how did my sexy women cards beat you on Tenroujima?"

"I...what? Why would. . ."

Freed's heart was racing. The only people in the guild he'd told about his sexuality was Bickslow and Evergreen. He knew they wouldn't say anything. Surely he didn't blurt it out to the whole guild?

"I think everyone knows about it now, especially since you tried to swallow Laxus' face last night." Cana said with a laugh. "It was quite a show, you trying to shove your tongue down his throat."

"I...oh dear god..." Freed was going to be sick and it had nothing to do with a hangover. Laxus was going to kick him out of the Thunder Legion, and possibly the house. That's why he wanted to talk to him.

"It's okay Freed, the guild isn't judging you," said the soft spoken Mirajane from behind the bar. "I think it's kind of sweet actually. Laxus is your closest friend. It must be romantic to be in love with your best friend."

"Thanks Mira," he said robotically.

Freed wasn't going to blame her for not seeing the rest of the story. Sure, falling in love with a friend would be romantic, if the feelings were mutual. But, for Freed it was a daily torture. He just wasn't strong enough to step away.

"So, how did dear Laxey act this morning?"

"Laxey?"

"That's what you called him last night."

"Oh dear god...I'm never drinking again..." Freed cried burying his face in his hands. He could hear Cana laughing a bit, but that was drowned out by a familiar growling voice coming from behind him.

"That's certainly a relief."

Freed took a deep breath, preparing for the look of disgust he knew he'd see on Laxus' face. There was no way Laxus would want him on his team after last night. Slowly, he turned to face Laxus for what was probably going to be the last time. However, instead of disgust and anger Laxus seemed to be almost amused, if a bit concerned.

"Laxus, I..."

"Don't worry about it, you were trashed," Laxus said shrugging him off. "Mira, can Freed get his sword and jacket back?"

"Yes of course." She said stepping away from the bar.

"My coat was here? Don't tell me I tried to strip too..." Frees mumbled praying he was wrong.

"Nah, I woulda knocked you out by then. By time I got your ass outta here you'd been sick and you were passed out. Mira agreed to clean your jacket up."

"Oh." Freed wasn't sure that was any better.

"Here you go Freed, " Mira said walking back up handing him the jacket and sword. "Just remember what I said. You're still our family."

"Thank you Mira." He said softly taking his things from her. He was deeply touched by her words, but was unsure how to respond.

"Come on, let's go." Laxus said turning to walk out the guildhall.

"But, I just got here."

"Yeah, well you took too long and gramps is sending me on a mission. Bickslow and Evergreen already left, so just leaves you."

"You want me to go on a mission with you?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Laxus asked turning to look at him.

Freed shook his head quickly following Laxus out the guild. He wasn't going to tempt his luck. Laxus still wanted him on his team and that was more than enough for him. The walk to the home the four of them shared was quiet. Laxus seemed lost in his own thoughts and Freed was too mortified by what he had done to speak to Laxus, but by time they reached the house he couldn't take the silence any longer.

"What's the job?" He asked curiously following Laxus into their home.

"A few of the dark guilds grew really active while we were gone, he wants me to investigate." Laxus said looking back at him before pausing. "Your hair is different."

"I was in a hurry today."

"It doesn't naturally stick up like that?"

"No..." Freed was following Laxus up the stairs. He figured Laxus was going to pack. Normally he would leave the Dragonslayer alone, but Laxus didn't seem to mind Freed's presence and he wasn't one to keep quiet about things. The was Laxus wad acting it seemed like he wanted to talk to Freed. It was just small talk, but at least he was talking.

"Odd... I like it the other way better. It suits you."

"I...I see." Freed was dumbfounded. Laxus was commenting on his hair style. Laxus didn't do things like that. At least as far as Freed knew he didn't. Freed hadn't changed his hairstyle since he'd shaved it off right after Laxus left the guild.

"So, you gonna tell me what the hell is goin' on with you?" Laxus asked as he walked into his room pulling down his travel bag.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you since we were kids Freed. I know when somethin' is wrong, so what the hell is it?"

Freed hesitated looking at Laxus slowly before sitting down on his bed. Laxus put his bag down pulling a chair up sitting across from him.

"Freed?"

"Freya...she was killed...last winter.."

"Your sister?!"

Freed tried to hold back the tears, but failed miserably. He'd been forcing himself not to think about what happened since he found out.

"After we disappeared she joined Blue Pegasus and learned to use magic in order to help find us. Apparently she became pretty powerful and gained the attention of some Dark guilds. She was killed in battle. She was killed because she wanted to find me."

Laxus didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to handle tears. That's why he always pushed Evergreen off on other people. That oaf she was seeing now, even if she pretended she wasn't, was better at handling her emotions than Laxus was. Then again, Evergreen was an emotional train wreck. Freed was normally much more calm and reserved than Evergreen. Freed had his emotional moments but he tried to hide them. Laxus was only witness to them by accident.

Laxus would have sent for someone else but he knew how close Freed was to his sister. Freya was the only family Freed had. His parents were killed in a train accident when he was sixteen and Freya came to stay with him. She was one reason they bought the house. She couldn't live in the dorms without being a member of Fairy Tail. So, they all got together and bought the house so Freed could have his sister near. Freya never really cared much for Laxus, she didn't try to hide it. She told him all the time he was an arrogant ass. However, after he left the guild she'd kept in contact with him to let him know how the others were doing. He suspected she was the reason they knew Laxus was on Tenroujima. He'd written her to let her know the others were in trouble and he was going to help.

"Freed...I...honestly, I don't know what to say. Why didn't you tell us? We loved her like family too."

"I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to believe she was gone." He said burying his face in his hands.

Laxus cursed under his breath moving to sit beside him putting his hand on Freed's back. Freed leaned into him sobbing quietly. Laxus rubbed Freed's back awkwardly. He was more than out of his area of expertise. He never had to comfort people. He had no clue how to comfort Freed.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked slowly. "I know that's a dumb question but.."

"No...can we just sit here like this for awhile.." Freed asked softly looking up at him, tears running down his cheeks. His sea green eyes clouded in sadness.

Laxus paused looking at him. His chest tightened a bit seeing Freed like that. He never wanted to see him in so much pain. Laxus slowly pulled him in tight reaching up running his fingers through his hair awkwardly mumbling soothing words in Freed's ear. A distant part of him noted how surprisingly soft Freed's long hair was and how unique Freed's scent was filling his nose. It was an earthy smell, one that he would have never associated with Freed if he didn't know better.

"Freed, I wish there was something I could do. Freya was important to us too. We will help you through this," he said quietly.

"Th..thank you Laxus."

Freed was slowly calming down. He tried to convince himself that it had nothing to do with being held so tightly by Laxus. His face was buried in his chest and he was able to inhale his scent. He could spend all day curled into the Dragonslayer, his arms holding him tight making him feel safe. Finally, after his tears subsided he pulled himself out of Laxus' arms wiping his tears away looking up at Laxus.

"Sorry for losing it like that Laxus."

"You're allowed Freed, don't feel bad."

Laxus slowly pulling his fingers out of Freed's hair. He didn't try to focus on the fact that his arms suddenly felt empty without Freed in them. Finally realizing at how close they still were Freed blushed a bit standing up straightening his coat.

"I'll go pack a bag for the trip."

"Hey Freed."

"Yes Laxus?"

"Stop worrying about last night. I'm not upset with you."

"You're not?"

"Tch, you think that little of me?"

"N..no, I just thought...I mean, I wasn't sure how you felt about.." Freed was sputtering and Laxus couldn't help but grin. He'd never seen the rune mage so flustered before. He stood up walking over to him, putting his hand under his chin forcing Freed to look up at him.

"Freed, you are one of my oldest friends, and the person I trust above all others. You've never turned your back on me, and you're not afraid to call me on my bullshit. If I were to turn my back on you because of something you can't control, I'd hope you'd cast those runes of yours on me. I'd deserve the pain," he said seriously looking into Freed's eyes. "Besides, I'm not as blind as you think I am. I've known, I just...wasn't sure how to tell you I knew."

"You've known..oh dear lord...you must think I'm a creepy stalker like that Juvia..."

"No..god no...that girl takes creepy to a new level. Listen to me, nothing will change. No matter what, you are my ally, and part of this team. Got it? Stop thinking so little of yourself. And stop beating yourself up over a drunken kiss. Shit happens."

Freed blinked back tears looking into Laxus' yellow eyes for any sign of amusement. He never knew Laxus to be so...well he didn't know the word for the look on Laxus' face. The Dragonslayer clearly meant every word he was saying though, and relief flooded Freed's heart. Without thinking he wrapped his arms around Laxus' neck tightly burying his face in Laxus' chest. He felt arms slowly wrap around him and Laxus' chest rumbled with laughter.

"Stop acting like such a girl Freed. This isn't like you."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled against his chest.

Laxus felt a smile tug at his face despite himself. Freed may be acting like an emotional wreck, but it was almost cute. Laxus felt the urge to protect Freed swell up in him. It wasn't a new feeling, he'd felt it before when he heard the guild was in trouble on Tenroujima. However, he'd never felt it this strongly for a single person. He cleared his thoughts trying to ignore the emotions flooding through him and focus on calming the newest emotional outburst from Freed, rubbing his back slowly. Freed was not an emotional person, and he obviously needed the comfort.

"Relax Freed, don't be so sensitive," he said quietly.

"Laxus I..." Freed started slowly.

Laxus looked down concerned and found those sea green eyes looked up at him. There was a small blush on Freed's cheeks and couldn't help but smirk. Who knew Freed was so easily embarrassed? He barely had a chance to register what was happening before Freed leaned forward and kissed Laxus again, only this time fully aware of what he was doing.

Laxus gasped a bit in surprise putting his hands on Freed's shoulders. He didn't know what he should do. A part of him wanted to return the kiss, and another part of him wanted to push him away and pretend this never happened, that was the more logical and responsible side of him. It was losing the battle inside of Laxus. He didn't have the strength to pull away this time. However, he was saved from a decision when Freed pulled back quickly hurrying from the room. The poor man looked mortified. Laxus watched him disappear before sitting on his bed slowly running his fingers through his hair. He needed to get a grip before he broke Freed's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Three

* * *

They had to take the train. Freed couldn't help but snicker at the look on Laxus' face when he realized this. The Dragonslayer already looked green just looking at the train. When traveling with Laxus the Thunder Legion went anywhere they could by foot, but the village they were going to was an eight hour train ride so going by foot would be impossible.

"You can cast the sleep spell right?"

"You hate when I do that."

"Yeah well, I hate making a fool of myself even more."

"Alright. Come on."

Freed led them to the back of the train opening the door to their carriage. Laxus groaned sitting down on the seat looking out the window. Freed forced himself not to laugh at the miserable look on Laxus' face. It was nice to see him vulnerable once in a while.

"You're not sick already are you? The train hasn't started moving yet."

"I'm not that pathetic. I just hate trains."

"And carriages, and S.E. Cars, and boats..."

"Freed...shut up."

"You know I could have flown us some of the way with my runes."

"And it would have drained your magical power. I'll survive. I can't avoid transportation my whole life."

"We could have brought along Wendy. Her powers are surprisingly strong for a wizard her age."

"Well, she is a Sky Dragonslayer."

"That is true," Freed said looking at him. "Though you were already much stronger than her at that age."

"I had to be. My father wouldn't accept anything less."

Freed frowned at the dark reminder of Laxus' father. He had never trusted or liked the man. He had forced Laxus on missions that were too dangerous for him when they were children. He was responsible for the large scar over Laxus' eye, and the reason he had nearly lost his sight in that eye. Freed would never forgive him for that mission, nor would he ever forget the look of terror on Laxus' face when they confronted the monster Ivan sent them after. Instead of protecting Laxus as a child he forced him on mission after mission so he could prove his strength.

"You might want to lay down for this Laxus," he suggested. "I don't want you falling out of the seat."

Laxus stood up again pulling off his fur lined coat as Freed watched him. Laxus rarely took his coat off, even in battle. It was like the thing was sewed to his shirts. He had to look away when he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He forgot how tight Laxus wore his shirts and how well they showed his muscles. Laxus folded up his coat sitting it on the bench beside Freed's leg before laying down using it as a pillow. Freed finally looked back at him watching Laxus trying to get comfortable.

"Ready?" He asked softly.

Those yellow eyes looked up at him slowly, annoyance showing in them.

"I'm never ready to be knocked unconscious," he said roughly.

"I know, you hate being vulnerable."

"Don't analyze me Freed. I'm just glad I know you're strong enough to take care of yourself. Now, let's get this over before the train starts."

Freed ignored the pride that rose in him at Laxus' words and took a deep breath.

"Dark Écriture: Sleep."

Almost instantly Laxus' eyes closed and his body went limp. The sleep enchantment lasted as long as Freed wanted it to. He had started using it on longer train rides when the Thunder Legion started traveling with Laxus. It was one of the first enchantments he had learned. He hated seeing Laxus suffer.

He smiled to himself, slowly reaching down to run his fingers through Laxus' hair. It was something he didn't dare to do with Laxus awake, or with others around. He didn't even try when Bickslow and Evergreen was with them. The only other person to witness the act was Freya. She had been more than amused when when she saw how helpless Laxus was while traveling. It was right after she'd come to stay with them and they'd been invited to a ball for completing a job. Laxus hadn't wanted to go and sent Bickslow and Evergreen hoping to avoid the attention. Even back then, he was awkward around others. However, Freed talked him into going so that Freya could go with them. Laxus had looked like he wanted to throttle Freed when he realized that meant riding the train. Freya had enjoyed seeing Laxus so weak.

 _"You mean to tell me the big scary Lightning Mage is scared of trains?" She asked giggling from her seat._

 _"Freya..."_

 _"Oh come on Freed, it's funny. The way he goes around bragging about his strength and a train can do this to him?"_

 _Freed glared at her moving over to Laxus' bench touching his shoulder. He hated the idea that she was making fun of him for something he couldn't help._

 _"Want me to cast the sleeping enchantment on you?"_

 _"Well this is your fault, so it'd serve you right if I ruined your shoes," he gasped out before covering his mouth._

 _"Stop being such a pain in the ass and lay down. There's no sense in making yourself suffer. It's not a terribly long train ride."_

 _Laxus slowly laid down on the bench using Freed's leg as a pillow, pulling off his head phones._

 _"Dark Écriture: Sleep." Freed said softly._

 _Laxus fell into a deep sleep almost immediately, the green fading from his skin._

 _"He's pathetic," Freya said frowning a bit. "He claims to be the strongest wizard in the guild and he can't even handle this."_

 _"Laxus isn't the only wizard who gets motion sickness," Freed argued absently reaching down running his fingers through Laxus' hair._

 _"Yeah, well he's the only one who makes an ass of himself bragging about his strength," she said tossing her long green hair over her shoulders._

 _"Laxus is one of the strongest wizards in the guild. The only one stronger than him is Gildarts now that his father has been exiled. And believe me, if you had Ivan Dreyar as a father you'd be an ass too."_

 _"Are you two dating or something?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Well look at you two. He's sleeping in your lap. You practically worship the ground he walks on. No matter what he does you defend him."_

 _"He's my friend. That's what friends do."_

 _"You have a poster of him on your wall."_

 _"..."_

 _"You're in love with him aren't you?"_

 _Freed sighed putting his hands in his lap. He knew it was only a matter of time before Freya had figured it out. She didn't just look like him, she was just as analytical as he was. She didn't stop until she got the answers she was looking for._

 _"Yes," he said softly._

 _"Your love for him has blinded you Freed. Laxus is a complete jerk."_

 _"I have been in love with Laxus since I met him. But that doesn't make me blind to his faults." He stated. "Laxus is a good person, but sometimes trying to impress his father he forgets that. Ivan is not a good man, and he would do anything to control Laxus and his power. I love Laxus for his faults as well as the positive things about him. He is an extremely powerful mage, more powerful than even he knows. He has a warm heart and will do anything to protect those close to him. However, he is also very misguided. He still looks to Ivan for guidance despite how much he has hurt him in the past. He carries a lot of anger in his heart. His father has him convinced that power is all that matters in the world. He doesn't know to trust his heart. I know he could never love me back, and I'm okay with that. We are not a couple, and we never will be. I'm happy just being by his side, helping him make the right decisions. I won't spend my life pining for him or hoping he'll love me. I'm not a fool."_

 _Freya looked at him speechless sitting back in her seat slowly. Freed couldn't read the emotion in her sea green eyes and he prayed it wasn't disgust. Freya had never known he was attracted to men but he knew he couldn't hide it forever, not when she was living with him._

 _"Freed...if you know he can't return your feelings, why do you put yourself through this torture?"_

 _"Because to leave his side would hurt me even more. At least this way I can be near him and I know he's safe."_

 _"Is it worth the pain?"_

 _"Every second of it." He said with a smile reaching down touching Laxus' cheek gently._

 _"Well...he is awfully cute like that," she giggled. "Awe...you're blushing brother."_

 _"Shut up."_

 _"What would he do if he knew you were petting him?"_

 _"I'm not petting him."_

 _"Whatever you say brother. Looks like petting to me."_

 _Freed shook his head looking down at Laxus' sleeping form smiling a bit. Freya was right, he was cute when he slept. All of the stress and anger he carried on his shoulders disappeared. It was the only time he appeared vulnerable._

Freed shook himself out of the memory looking out the window of the train. Thinking about Freya just reminded him that he would never see her again. The last time he'd seen her was Fantasia. She'd been so angry with him for going on with Laxus' plan that she'd left Magnolia. Freed had been a mess when she left. She was the last of his family. They both depended on each other since their parents died. He could only imagine how she'd felt when she heard they'd vanished. He sighed leaning back closing his eyes slowly as he played with Laxus' hair.

Laxus woke slowly. His mind was still clouded with sleep and he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. He could feel long fingers threading through his hair, which was strange. He never let anyone get that close to him. As he mind slowly became more aware of his surroundings he decided it didn't feel bad. It actually felt soothing. The feeling slightly eased his churning stomach. At least it did, until he felt the train go around a bend too quickly.

"Oh god!"

"Laxus! How are you awake?! The enchantment isn't supposed to wear off until I let it. It hasn't even been an hour yet."

"Please tell me you can cast it again?"

"Not if you're becoming immune to it..."

Laxus groaned laying back on his jacket.

"There is another enchantment I could cast but. . ."

"Does it work?"

"Yes, but. . ."

"Will it kill me?

"No."

"Then cast the damn thing already."

Freed took a deep breath frowning. He hated having to cast this enchantment on Laxus.

"Dark Écriture: Bliss."

He'd learn to use this enchantment after Laxus left Fairy Tail. It was a great way to interrogate others without having to hurt them. Without having Laxus around to intimidate people into talking, they needed a way to get information. This particular enchantment removed any negative feelings or symptoms of illness the subject had and left them feeling, well blissful. It also lowered any defenses they had. Those under its influence couldn't resist answering any of the questions they were asked. Freed could ask Laxus anything he wanted and Laxus wouldn't hesitate to tell him the answer. He was even more helpless now than he was when he was asleep.

Freed sighed looking at Laxus slowly. He was laying back on his coat with a goofy grin on his face. If Freed didn't know better he'd think he was drunk. Freed didn't like seeing Laxus so vulnerable against his will.

"You were playing with my hair..."

"Yes."

"Felt good."

"What?"

"It felt good. Almost calming."

Freed looked at him surprised. There was no way in hell Laxus would willingly admit something like that.

"It did?"

"Mmhmm. I dunno why I never let anyone do that."

"I don't know. Wait, are you asking me to do it again?"

"Please?"

Freed stared dumbfounded before reaching down slowly, running his fingers through Laxus' hair. Laxus smiled slowly closing his eyes.

"Do you do this every time I sleep on the train?"

"...Yes..."

"You're hopeless Freed."

"I know."

"Why do you put up with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you still around? I've been horrible to everyone for so long..."

"Because I know you're a good person. You're my best friend Laxus. I think I know you better than you know yourself."

"You do?"

"I know you're someone who cares deeply about the people around them. You'd do anything to protect your friends. That's why you tried to take over the guild. You were worried about how people saw us."

"I don't deserve your loyalty, and I certainly don't deserve your love."

"M...my love...how long have you known.."

"Awhile."

"You never said anything..."

"I didn't want to see you in pain. I hate to see you upset. I thought if I kept quiet you'd find someone who deserved your love."

Freed knew he should stop him. Laxus was saying things he'd never say on his own. He was admitting to things that Freed didn't have a right to know. That didn't stop him from wanting to hear more. Laxus knew about his feelings and never said anything. He never even acted like he knew Freed was gay. He never even knew Laxus thought so poorly of himself.

"Laxus...you deserve my feelings as much as anyone does. You're an amazing person."

"All I do is bring pain to those that love me." His words sounded sad, but thanks to the enchantment they were said with a smile. For some reason that broke Freed's heart more than what it would otherwise. He hoped Laxus wouldn't remember their conversation after he broke the enchantment.

"That is not true!"

"Yes it is," Laxus said softly reaching up to play with the hair hanging in front of Freed's hair. "Look at what I did to the guild."

"Laxus...you made up for that. You're the only reason we defeated Grimoire Heart. You were trying to save our lives. That means more than anything."

"Freed...I honestly don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd be lost for sure."

Laxus laughed more loudly than necessary at that and Freed smirked a bit.

"Now shut up. If I keep letting you run your mouth and you remember this, you'll kill me in the morning."

Laxus just smiled moving to lay his head on Freed's thigh.

"Thank you for always taking care of me Freed. And I'd never be able to hurt you. No matter what you do."

"I'm not going anywhere Laxus."

Laxus finally fell silent as Freed leaned back in his seat. He didn't want Laxus to reveal anymore of his secrets. The last thing he needed was Laxus to be angry about anything he said. He just hoped Laxus stayed quiet for the rest of the trip.

The train pulled into Belladonna station after six and a half excruciating hours later. In order to keep Laxus from spilling anymore of his feelings Freed had to ramble on about the guild members and the events since Laxus left. The Dragonslayer never moved from his spot. He stayed with his head laying on Freed's thigh, silently hinting for the rune mage to continue playing with his hair. Freed enjoyed having free reign to be so close to Laxus but he wanted the Dragonslayer back to normal and he hated talking so much. He preferred to sit quietly and read on long train trips. As soon as the train came to a stop Freed stood up and removed the enchantment on Laxus.

A few seconds later Laxus' expression returned to normal and he sat up.

"Laxus, ah, do you feel normal?"

"Let's go. We're in Belladona right? Amaryllis isn't much of a walk."

Before Freed had a chance to respond the Dragonslayer was walking out of the train station. Freed grabbed his bags and ran after Laxus surprised.

"What is this mission again?"

"The two villages Amaryllis and Linnea have been under the control of Dark Guilds. There of been some violent mage fights recently as official guilds have tried to help. The villages do not have many magic users and cannot defend themselves. Bickslow and Ever are going to protect Linnea while we help Amaryllis," Laxus explained as they walked down the dirt path.

The roads were deserted. It was a disturbing sight. The village Belladona that the train pulled into was a bustling city like Magnolia. A small village like Amaryllis should have people constantly walking back and forth to the market.

"Laxus...how much of the train ride do you remember?"

"All of it.

"Are you angry?"

"No...you tried to warn me. Guess there's worse things than runnin' my mouth."

"Do you really feel..like you don't deserve to find someone?" Freed asked softly.

"Now isn't the time to talk about that."

Freed's voice had sounded so small. Laxus wanted to ease the smaller man's pain but everything he'd said under the influence of that enchantment had been true. Some of it had been things he wouldn't even admit to himself. He had hoped Freed wouldn't bring it up.

Laxus stopped suddenly and sniffed the air, disgust rising in him. Something inside him begged him to send Freed back to Belladona. Laxus knew better, the rune mage would die before leaving Laxus' side.

"Get behind me."

"Laxus..?"

"Now Freed. Something is very wrong here."

Laxus stepped up to the top of the hill and looked down slowly. His heart clenched in despair at what he was seeing. He felt, more than heard, Freed gasp behind him. The village had been destroyed. Everything was burnt to the ground. Even the fields were gone. Bodies were strewn about on the road, many of them burnt beyond recognition. Freed covered his mouth feeling his stomach roll with nausea. He didn't need to have Laxus' nose to be able to smell the stench of decay in the air. It seemed as if the villagers rose in a last effort to fight back against the guild.

"We were too late."


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Four

* * *

Freed followed Laxus through the village slowly, sleeve pressed to his face. He didn't need dragon slayer senses to be overwhelmed by the scent of death and burnt flesh. He didn't understand why Laxus was able to walk through the village unhindered. It was likely he didn't cover his face because his sense of smell was so powerful nothing would help.

"Why are we down here Laxus, couldn't we call Markarov from Belladona?"

"He'll want to know who did this."

"I doubt they'll leave proof. Not after something like this."

"If this is too much, you can go back to Belladona," Laxus said turning to him. "I can continue on my own."

Freed looked up at him slowly. There was no judgement in Laxus' eyes. Freed felt a bit of shame roll over him. This would be much harder on Laxus than it was him with his enhanced senses. He wasn't going to make Laxus face it alone. He squared his shoulders looking into his eyes.

"I'm fine."

Laxus nodded continuing down the village road. He knew Freed wanted to run but he wouldn't as long as Laxus was there. The man was an extremely powerful mage, but he wasn't ready for this sort of violence. Laxus really wasn't either. He'd never seen destruction like this before in his life. He paused turning slowly to a building that seemed to have crumbled.

"Laxus..?"

Laxus held up his hand to silence him hurrying in the opposite direction. It was faint but he could hear it. He stopped in front of a pile of rubble beginning to dig through it quickly. He knew his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"Laxus, what is..."

He stopped when the sound of sobbing reached his ears. Laxus pulled a small child out of the rubble gently. She looked to be no more that four years old. Her long, curly blond hair was matted down with grime and she was covered in dust and dirt, but as far as Freed could see she was unharmed.

"Please," the little girl was sobbing. "Please don't hurt me!"

"Sh..it's okay little one." He heard Laxus say softly. "We ain't here to hurt you."

The child sniffled looking up at Laxus with big blue eyes, her bottom lip still trembling.

"I want my mommy," she said softly.

Laxus winced slowly looking around the village. He was pretty sure the little girl was the only one left in the village. He didn't understand how even she had survived. He suddenly knew how Gramps felt when he had to tell him his mother died.

"I'm afraid she's gone child," he heard Freed say softly. "The people who came before are gone as well. What's your name?"

The little girl looked at Freed nervously before burying her face in Laxus' chest. Laxus frowned looking down at her. Freed was the friendlier of the two, why was the kid clinging to him?

"Eliana," she said softly.

"Lovely name." Freed said smiling slowly moving closer. "I'm Freed, and the big oaf who's holding you is Laxus."

"Come on, let's get you outta here kid."

"But...but..."

"Kid...your folks..they ain't here anymore. No...don't look around. Just keep your head in my shirt. You don't wanna see any of this. The people who attacked your village, they did some awful things. We're gonna take you some place safe okay."

She nodded quickly against his chest and he turned to Freed.

"Get the communication lacrima out and contact Fairy Tail."

Freed quickly pulled out the communication lacrima trying to reach the guild. After a few moments Mirajane's face came into focus.

"Freed?"

"Mira, get the old man," Laxus called over his shoulder.

Mira stepped away quickly, coming back with Markarov and Laxus took the lacrima from Freed.

"Laxus, what is so urgent?"

"We were too late old man. The village is completely destroyed." He growled out turning the lacrima to show him the village. "All that's left is one little kid."

"Contact Bickslow and Evergreen. Make sure they're okay, and tell them to return home."

"Got it."

"And Laxus... be careful. Hurry back."

"Sure thing old man."

The communication lacrima went dark and Laxus looked over at Freed.

"I'll get ahold them. It's getting dark, we should get back to Belladona and get a room at the inn."

"Okay."

Freed took the communication lacrima and focused on reaching Bickslow and Evergreen. They were half way back to town before Evergreen's face showed in the lacrima.

"Ever, thank goodness. I was getting worried. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but the village isn't. It's been wiped out."

"Ours too. The master wants us to return to Fairy Tail immediately."

"I'll let Bickslow know...how have things been with you and the grump?"

"Fine. Talk to you soon," Freed said letting the connection die out.

Laxus smirked back at him.

"The grump huh?"

"Using your hearing like that is cheating."

"Hey, Ever was the one gossipin'. You know she's gonna be pissed at you when she gets back right?"

"Elfman can take care of it."

Laxus laughed loudly causing Eliana to look at him.

"Is it okay to look now?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, kid, it's okay."

"I'd ask if you want to walk but you look pretty comfortable where you are," Freed said with a smile.

"It's warm," she said with a giggle snuggling further into a rather bemused looking Laxus. Freed had to remind himself it was not okay to be jealous of a little kid.

"Looks like you have a new fan Laxus."

"Don't rub it in."

"It's kind of sweet though."

Freed couldn't help but laugh at the annoyed expression on Laxus' face. The man always tried to pretend he was so tough but with the little girl curled around him like she was he didn't look nearly as intimidating as he hoped. The effect was almost comical. When they rented a room at the local inn for the night even the lady behind the counter smiled sweetly at Laxus whose mood was souring by the minute.

Freed unlocked their room letting Laxus walk in and lay Eliana down.

"You hungry kid?"

She nodded quickly looking up at him.

"I'll go get some food."

"Thank you Laxus."

Laxus walked out the room slowly shutting the door behind him. He needed a break from that kid and her constant need to cling to him. Freed was the less intimidating out of the two of them. He couldn't understand why she didn't cling to him. It didn't help that ever since he pulled her out of the rubble something in him kept screaming at him to hold on to her, protect her. Even as he walked down to the kitchen to get their food, something was telling him to go back to their room and get her.

Laxus quickly bought them three meals from the kitchen and returned to their room quietly, pausing in the doorway to see Eliana curled into Freed's side as he spoke to her softly. It looked like the little girl was asleep. He barely fought back the grin that came to his face as he walked towards the bed.

"I grabbed the only thing on the menu that looked decent. Sure ain't your cooking." He told Freed passing the dishes over.

"It'll do until we get back to Magnolia, not that she'll notice, " grinning at Eliana's sleeping form. "You really intend to take her to the guild?"

"What else is Fairy Tail but a guild of orphans looking for a family and a home?"

"I suppose you're right."

"We'll catch the first train in the morning. You are not allowed to cast that damned enchantment on me unless you promise not to let me say a single word."

"I still want to talk about what happened. What was said."

"Freed..."

"Not about what you said...about how I acted..." Freed said putting his plate down standing up to look Laxus in his eyes. "I...I know this is going to be the millionth time we've spoken about this since this morning, and it feels like we keep going in circles, but I keep doing things to push my luck. It's no secret, apparently, that I have feelings for you. In fact, I'm in love with you Laxus. I have been for as long as we've known each other. But I never expected you to return my feelings. I know where you stand. You don't even like men. So, as of today, I'm going to stop pressing my luck."

"Freed.."

"No, Laxus. Don't tell me you don't mind, or that you understand. I need to start making a conscious effort to move on. I can't keep saying I'm not going to pine for you, when I've never even tried to find someone else. When we get back to Magnolia I'll do my best to find someone else...go on dates...or..."

Freed was cut off from his rambling by the Dragonslayer pulling him in pressing his lips to his roughly. Freed's eyes widened, heart beginning to race at the realization that Laxus was kissing him. It wasn't him kissing Laxus this time. His head began to spin at the possibility of the Dragonslayer returning his feelings after all, and he let his eyes close as he began to kiss him back. However, it was over as soon as it begun. Freed felt Laxus pull away from him and the door shutting behind him, leaving the stunned Rune Mage without a word.

Freed moved to go after him but turned back to Eliana sleeping on the bed and sighed sitting down.

Laxus groaned leaning against the side of the hotel running his fingers through his hair. He really was a selfish bastard. He knew Freed deserved to move on. The Rune Mage had wasted enough time on him. Laxus knew that. However the minute the man mentioned seeing someone else he'd panicked.

He needed to get ahold of himself. He told himself he wouldn't do this when he saw Freed again. He needed to let him go.

He groaned again closing his eyes. As much as he told himself he needed to let Freed go, he knew he wouldn't be able too. The man meant too damn much to him, and just the thought of someone else making Freed smile the way he did drove Laxus insane.


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Five

* * *

The trip back to Magnolia was miserable. Laxus didn't speak to Freed unless necessary. By time he returned to the room the night before Freed was already asleep. Freed wanted to ask him what the kiss meant, but Laxus seemed determined to avoid him. He wouldn't let Freed enchant to get through the train ride, insisting on toughing it out. Although he refused to be sick in front of Eliana, going into another carriage for the trip.

"Is Mister Laxus mad," Eliana finally asked when they were almost to Magnolia.

"No sweetie, he just gets sick while traveling."

"But he hasn't been in here all day."

"Yeah, he's next door. On trains and other forms of transportation he gets really sick and he doesn't like people to see him like that." Freed told her.

She pouted crossing her arms. Freed chuckled softly, he could guess what her problem was.

"But...I wanted to sit with him."

"I'm a poor replacement I know. I can't quite get his grumpy face down."

"Or his voice," she said with a giggle.

"Nor that."

"But you do have pretty hair."

"Thank you."

"Mister Freed...is Fairy Tail a nice place?"

"The best. It's a wizards guild. Laxus' grandfather is the guild master. Children come stay all the time. I joined when my parents died." He told her.

"Like my mom..." she said quietly.

Freed winced looking down. He'd spent most the morning trying to explain things in a way she'd understand. She didn't understand why they were taking her from her home.

"Yeah," he said softly. "You'll like it there. I promise. Laxus and I are members."

"Okay."

Freed sighed standing up.

"I'm going to go check on Laxus."

"I'm coming with you!"

Freed stepped out into the hallway walking to the door of Laxus' carriage opening the doorway. Laxus was laying on the bench in his carriage, spiky blonde hair stuck to his face with sweat, his complexion pale. He looked as if he'd been poisoned.

"Oh you stubborn fool," Freed said softly stepping in kneeling beside him.

"Freed?"

"Yeah, it's me. Eliana's been worried about you," Freed told him annoyed, brushing his hair off his forehead.

"He looks horrible," Eliana said softly.

"On...once the train stops, I'll be fine," Laxus forced out.

"How'd he hear me?"

"Laxus has incredible hearing," Freed told her. "His sense of smell is even better."

"Oh..."

Freed walked over to the window looking out. He sighed in relief when he saw they were approaching Magnolia's station.

"We're about to pull into the train station Laxus, let me help you up."

"I'll be fine," Laxus said forcing himself up.

"Quit being a idiot. I help you all the time," Freed practically growled at him wrapping Laxus' arm around his shoulder pulling him up.

Freed was tired of dealing with whatever Laxus' new attitude was about. Laxus was the one who kissed him, if he couldn't deal with that then it was his problem. Freed wouldn't allow himself to feel bad about it.

"Mister Laxus, Mister Freed was worried about you all day, you should be nicer to him."

"This is how he always is Eliana. He's a grumpy ol' lug," Freed said giving her a wink.

Eliana giggled softly following them to Freed's compartment to get their luggage, Freed using his magic to balance them as the train stopped.

"That's our cue. Come on Eliana. This one will start feeling better in just a minute or so," Freed said leading them off the train.

Freed was thankful that by time they reached the platform Laxus' color returned to normal and he was able to walk on his own. He'd forgotten how heavy the dragon slayer was. Eliana grinned widely running to his side when she saw he was feeling better. He picked her up slowly brushing her hair out her face.

"Sorry I worried ya kid," he told her.

"I'm just glad you're okay Mister Laxus," she said putting her head on his shoulder. "Aren't you Mister Freed?"

"Hmm, yeah. Bickslow! Ever!" He said loudly, spotting them over the crowd.

It didn't take them long to get through the crowd, most people parting ways to let someone Laxus' size through.

"I didn't realize you guys would make it back before us," Freed said when he reached them.

"We just got back ten minutes ago," Evergreen said. "Oh! Who's this?"

"This is Eliana. She was the only person we found in the village."

Eliana hid her face in Laxus' shoulder, and he rubbed her back gently.

"Come on, let's get to the guild kid. There'll be plenty of good food there," Laxus told her, walking past Evergreen and Bickslow out the train station.

"Is everything okay Freed?" Evergreen asked softly.

"Fine."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Yeah well, he hasn't spoken to me since last night, and now he won't even look at me, but other than that, I'm great," he snapped.

"I thought you said things were okay?"

"They were. I don't what happened," he said softly, except he did, and it still didn't make sense. "We were getting along fine."

"I'm sure it's fine Freed. Come on, let's get back to the guild. Master Makarov will want our report," Bickslow said patting him on the shoulder seeming unaffected by Freed's uncharacteristic outburst.

Freed sighed nodding, letting Bickslow steer him towards the guild. By time they got there Laxus was already introducing a nervous Eliana to the guild. Most people seemed more surprised by the fact that the little girl was allowed to cling to Laxus like she was than they were about a new member.

"She's so cute!" Freed heard Wendy exclaim, and he had to agree with the Sky Dragonslayer. Eliana was an extremely adorable child.

"So, you gonna explain this?" Bickslow asked Freed quietly.

"Laxus heard her crying in the ruins and pulled her free, she adores him," he replied.

"And he doesn't mind?"

"I don't think he knows how to handle it honestly," Freed said quietly.

"Interesting. So, she was the only survivor?"

"Yes."

"Poor kid."

Freed was about to reply when Eliana hurried over to him wrapping her arms around his legs.

"Eliana...what's wrong? Where did Laxus go?"

"He went to talk to the old man," she said. "There's so many people.."

"There used to be more, but they're all really nice...mostly," he added as a brawl started between Gray and Natsu.

"What are they doing?"

"That's just how they get along. They've been like that since they were children."

She hid behind him slowly as Mirajane walked up to them smiling.

"Hello Eliana, I'm Mirajane."

She poked her head around Freed's leg slowly looking at the transformation mage curiously.

"It's okay Eliana, Mira is a friend of ours."

"I figured since you'll be staying here, we should show you the dormitories."

"Can't Mister Freed show me? Or Mister Laxus?"

"Well...no, they're separated by gender. Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen share a house in town."

"I wanna go with them then!"

Freed looked down at her before turning to Bickslow and Evergreen. He wasn't sure how Laxus would react to this situation, but he was certain it wouldn't be good. Laxus never did well around children, despite how well he'd handled Eliana's clinginess.

"Laxus is going to blow a gasket." Bixlow said, his totem dolls chanting "a gasket, a gasket."

"He's the one that wanted to bring her home."

"That's so sweet! She's adopted you two as family!" Mira cried happily.

Freed blushed a little trying not to let his mind wander with the implications.

"I guess I'll take her home and make her some dinner then. She seems a bit overwhelmed," Freed said softly. "Let Laxus know, if he even bothers to ask."

Evergreen touched his shoulder sympathetically as Freed picked Eliana up carrying her towards the door, leaving none to soon, as Gray's shirt went flying and a chair hit the wall just as he opened the door. Eliana looked back wide eyed and Freed couldn't help but laugh as he carried her home.

* * *

Laxus stood at the window of his grandfather's office quietly, the lightning sparking off him evidence of his foul mood. To his credit, Makarov hadn't made comment of it, but Laxus could feel his eyes boring into the back of his skull.

"Something you wanna say old man?" He growled out.

"I thought you split the group into teams so you could prove to Freed things weren't awkward between you two."

"I did."

"So how is it possible you came back in an even more foul mood than you did when you left."

"I screwed up."

"Oh?"

Laxus turned back to Makarov with a sigh. He always had a way of dragging information out of people, even when they didn't feel like speaking.

"It can't be that bad my boy."

"I kissed him."

Makarov's eyebrows shot up so high on his forehead Laxus thought they'd mix with his hair.

"I didn't realize you had an interest in men."

"Neither did I." Laxus said flopping into one of the office chair. "Never did, until recently."

"How recently? And is it men, or just Freed?"

"Just Freed...and I dunno. Right before I left the guild? When I saw him in Tenrou? I can't really pinpoint it," he said frowning, the lightning becoming more intense. "I didn't think anything of it at first but now..."

"Calm down before you blow the whole guild up!"

"Sorry."

Makarov sighed, relaxing as the lightning began to fade.

"Lately your feelings have become more intense?"

"It's getting harder to control myself."

"Do you think you should?"

"It's Freed! My closest friend. I don't want to wind up hurting him."

"Laxus, I think what's going on my be obvious to anyone but you," Makarov said sharply.

"What?"

"You've never shown interest in men before. You get separated from the one person in your life you've ever treated with respect, and when you see him for the first time in months you realize your feelings him are different from before. You're in love with him you fool!"

"I don't think it's that simple old man."

"What makes you think love is simple?"

Laxus groaned. He wasn't in the mood to hear any of this crap.

"You don't think he's your mate do you? With you being a dragon slayer?"

"A second generation one."

"The result is the same. You feel it don't you? The dragon that resides within your powers is restless. It's tired of waiting for you to act."

"I just, what if I'm wrong," Laxus asked quietly. "What if it's not him? "

"I think you know better than that. And Freed has been by your side this whole time." Makarov said patting his hand. "You couldn't create a better mate if you tried."

"I just thought the whole point of a mate was to mate?" Laxus said frowning. "Reproduce and all that?"

"Perhaps when the magic was first created, but with like all magic it came from the heart and morphed into something else. Instead of just a mate, think of it as a soul mate."

"You're as much a hopeless romantic as Mirajane old man," Laxus said with a laugh.

"Shut up and quit running from your problems. Go tell Freed. The poor guy is probably ready to throw himself in the river. At least tell me you found a way to explain that kiss."

"...Aw shit...he's going to kill me."

"What did you do?"

"...Between the kid and the train ride, I haven't said a word to him."

"You fool!" Makarov's head grew about four times as he yelled and Laxus sighed looking away. He didn't need his gramps to tell him. He really screwed things up.

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, why'd you bring the kid back?"

"I dunno...it felt like something was telling me I needed to." Laxus said, remembering how he felt when he first heard Eliana's sobbing.

"Interesting. I've only heard of that happening with the children of Dragonslayers."

"What?"

"Well, the children of Dragonslayers bring out the same instincts a mate does. They feel the urge to keep close and keep them safe," Makarov explained.

"I see."

"I assume she'll be staying with you and the others."

"Probably. She won't leave my side unless I make her."

"Seems like she feels the same connection you do. It's odd...Well at any rate, I'm more worried about the destruction caused by this guild. Any clues?"

"None that I could see. Their smell had faded by time we arrived as well."

"I see..." Makarov said sitting on top of his desk quietly. "I guess that's all then. I'm glad you made it home safe."

Laxus got up walking out the office silently. When he reached the main hall, he realized Freed was gone. By the scent of the room, he'd been gone for some time. He scanned the room quickly, seeing Evergreen sitting near Elfman at the bar, pretending to not notice. He walked up slowly.

"Where's Freed and Eliana," he asked as soon as he reached her.

"He took her home to make her dinner. What's going on with you two? He thinks you're angry at him."

"Don't worry about it."

"Laxus?"

"I just overreacted. I'll calm him down. You comin' home tonight?" He asked with a smirk.

"You keep that nose of yours to yourself!"

"Trust me, I don't like bein' able to smell things like that," he called over his shoulder, waving at her as he walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Six

* * *

Laxus slowly stepped into the house. He wasn't looking forward to facing an angry Freed. The rune mage was small, but he could be a frightening adversary when he wanted to be. He paused after shutting the door, sniffing the air before walking to the kitchen surprised. His nose had to be lying to him. There was no way Freed made his favorite meal after the way he acted. He'd be lucky if Freed let him speak before casting his pain Ècriture on him.

"Mister Laxus!" Eliana called out as soon as he stepped in the doorway.

"Hello kid. Freed seems to be making you somethin' special."

"Mmhmm. I asked him to make it."

"Apparently she really likes pasta." Freed say coolly turning to him, the look in his eyes making Laxus swallow slowly. He had never seen Freed look at him like that before, he was definitely pissed off at him but there was more there. His eyes were full of the pain Laxus had been hoping to spare him by not acting on his feelings.

"Smart kid," he said softly, looking away. "I'll make her plate."

He stepped forward, making a plate for Eliana slowly.

"Listen Freed, after she goes to bed, we uh, we should talk. But...I'm sorry. You should know that. I messed up."

Freed paused turning to look at Laxus, eyes wide. He'd never, in the years he'd known Laxus, heard him say the words "I'm sorry." Even when Laxus realized how wrong he was for making the guild turn on itself, he never said he was sorry. He simply left, knowing he'd made a mistake. Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded before walking to the table sitting down with his plate.

They ate quietly, Eliana oblivious to the tension between the two men. She seemed intent on devouring her food without tasting it. Laxus began to wonder if she had eaten throughout the day. Freed had said she'd been pretty worried about him, and he wouldn't be surprised to learn she'd skipped her meals, too upset to bother with eating.

Freed disappeared after dinner, as he usually did. Laxus knew he liked to spend most his time in the evening reading. He assumed he was exhausted after spending all day at Eliana's side. He turned to the child slowly as she turned to him. The child and him had a staring contest a good ten minutes while he wondered exactly what one does with children before he decided to wing it.

That's why, a half hour later Freed found a bemused Laxus being climbed over as if he were a jungle gym by Eliana. Freed couldn't help but smile watching them. Laxus may not have been happy that she was climbing on him but he didn't stop her, and the look in his eyes told Freed he wasn't going to. Laxus was looking at her in a way Freed had only seen the happiest of parents look at their children. He was already doting on the blonde haired girl. He'd never seen Laxus bond with someone so fast before.

Laxus looked up quickly as he heard a knock on the door pausing seeing Freed in the doorway. Freed just shook his head going to answer the door.

"Ah, Mirajane, can I help you?"

"Hello Freed," the transformation mage said with a smile. "I brought some of Lisanna's old things. I figured this was such a surprise for you guys you might need them."

"Oh! Thank you. I'm sure Laxus will appreciate it." Freed said quickly taking the bag from her.

Mira smiled at him, then giggled seeing Laxus and Eliana over his shoulder.

"Who knew Laxus could be so domestic? "

She jumped in surprise as a bolt of lightning struck right in front of her.

"Good night Mira." Laxus called from where he was.

Mira just grinned at Freed with a small wink before walking off.

"Mister Laxus, was that your lightning?"

"Yeah."

"Can you teach me magic like that?!"

"Sure kid, I'll try." Laxus said patting her on the head gently. Freed could see the smile the Dragonslayer was trying to hide.

"Eliana, we need to get you upstairs for a bath." Freed said walking forward.

"I can bathe myself," she stated proudly.

"You can?" He asked surprised. He didn't know many children her age that could give themselves baths. Then again he didn't know many children her age that could talk as well as she did. "Eliana, how old are you?"

"Six."

"You're six? I thought you were younger than that." Laxus said blinking.

"I've always been small for my age mom said," Eliana told them, unsnapping a necklace Freed didn't realize she had on. "Will you hold this for me while I'm in the tub?"

"Sure thing." Laxus said as he took the locket from her.

"Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom."

Laxus sat down on the couch as Freed showed Eliana where the bathroom was found. Freed came back a few minutes later sitting beside Laxus.

"She really bonded with you. I didn't realize how much, and how quickly until we were separated on the train," Freed said softly.

"Yeah, neither did I. About the train, I'm sorry about that. I asked for separate carriages because I wanted to spare her the sight of seeing me like that. I didn't want to be under that new enchantment of yours until I sorted a few things out myself."

Freed looked at him slowly, there were those words again, words that were so hard for Laxus to say usually, just falling out of his mouth as if they were the most natural thing in the world for him. Freed swallowed slowly looking away.

"You mean about the kiss?"

"Yeah."

"Did you...Did you ah...sort things out then?"

"Mostly, it's complicated," Laxus said looking up at him, meeting Freed's gaze finally.

"Laxus, if you don't have feelings for me, if you were just curious or something, it's fine. I'll survive."

"I...wasn't just curious."

Any response Freed had died in his throat as he stared at Laxus. It wasn't a confession of feelings, but Freed knew Laxus well enough to know what he wasn't saying. The blonde never discussed his own feelings, and when he did he usually talked around the subject, and this would be no different.

"Since when?" Freed asked softly.

"I'm not sure. I...well you're the only..." Laxus sighed frustrated standing up.

"You've never been attracted to men before. Laxus, I've known you since before you knew what a crush was, I already knew that. It's why I tried, and apparently failed, to hide my feelings."

"Right. So, when I noticed things were different, I didn't realize why. Until recently. I wasn't going to act on it. I...the thought of being wrong about my feelings and well...I didn't want to hurt you." Laxus finished looking away from him.

Freed stood up walking to the Dragonslayer slowly. He could see he wasn't going to get any more answers out of Laxus. The man had already said more than he wanted to. He really didn't need anymore answers anyway. Laxus had feelings for him, feelings he still didn't fully trust, but they were there. He smiled touching Laxus' cheek gently.

"Does this mean, you want to try..."

"I think so," Laxus said quietly looking down at him.

Those sea green eyes were devastating when they held that much happiness in them. He hadn't seen them look like that since Freed's parents died. Laxus reached up slowly running his fingers over Freed's cheek gently, before leaning down to kiss him.

This time Freed was ready for it. He could see it in Laxus' face. He let his eyes close kissing him back sighing happily. He felt Laxus wrap his arms around his waist pulling him closer. Freed wrapped his arms around Laxus' neck slowly, pressing closer. Laxus slowly backed him into the wall, the kiss becoming more demanding in nature, Freed gasping into it.

Laxus jumped back as he heard something fall to the ground behind him. He couldn't keep the annoyed glare off his face when he saw Bickslow standing there, his totem dolls laying on the floor, his magic having apparently disappeared from them in shock.

"I uh, I'll just go grab a plate and head to my room, have fun you two," he finished with a smirk heading for the kitchen.

Laxus turned back to Freed, whose face was as red as Erza's hair.

"I'm gonna go check on Eliana," he said stepping away.

"Laxus, why the interest in her? Not that I mind, it's just, you've been acting different since you met her," Freed asked clearing his throat.

"I don't know, I don't understand it myself." He replied before walking out the room.

He walked down the hall pausing outside the door to the bathroom. He was about to knock when he heard the distinct sound of crying coming from inside. He paused leaning against the door. He knew she was putting on a happy face for them. There was no way she was going to just shrug off the death of her mom. He stepped away from the door quietly, letting her have her privacy. He took a breath heading for kitchen, wanting to take a moment to clear his head before going back to Freed.

Bickslow looked up as he walked into the kitchen. The Seith mage had taken off his helmet, and apparently regained control of his totem dolls.

"So, complete silence on what I saw? Even from Ever?"

"Hmm, oh, I dunno. Haven't gotten that far."

"Still, it's pretty bad ass, you and Freed."

Laxus looked at him slowly. Bickslow was never one to keep his mouth shut. Why should now be any different.

"Don't get your claws, or talons, or whatever dragons have out. I mean it. It's sucked seeing Freed so lonely. It'll be nice to see him happy for once. Just, don't hurt him." Bickslow said looking at him. "Don't hurt him, don't hurt him." The totems chimed.

"Can't you shut those damn things up? And I don't intend to."

"So, the kid staying with us then?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Probably Freya's room. I'll have to talk to Freed about that."

"Where is Freya? No one seems to know," Bixlow asked.

"Ask Freed..but, not right away." Laxus said remembering the pain in Freed's face when he told him.

"Why...no..don't say...Freya?! This is bull shit! We leave for a week, lose seven years, and lose family?!"

"Bicks.."

"I swear, I'm gonna help you and Natsu barbecue that damn dragon next time we see it."

Laxus watched him storm out before going back to the living room. He joined Freed on the couch slowly leaning back.

"So, Bickslow knows we're well, whatever we are," Freed started slowly.

"Yeah."

"You don't seem upset."

"We share a house, he would've figured it out anyway. Besides, it's Bickslow."

"Which means the whole guild will know."

"No they won't. Bickslow will give us that much respect."

"Do you want the guild to know?" Freed asked looking at him.

"Not right away I don't think...not because it's you or anything, but because. ." He paused struggling to find the words.

"Because it's new? You want time to explore it, and get used to it without the pressure of the guildmates?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I feel the same way," Freed said blushing. "I mean, I may be gay, and may have had feelings for you for a long time. But being able to act on those feelings, not trying to hide them, having you return those feelings, it's all new to me."

Laxus slowly slipped his arm around him giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Then, we'll wait a little while."

"Not too long though?"

"No. It won't be long."

Freed smiled slowly putting his head on Laxus' shoulder. It was a simple gesture, but the idea that he could filled him with warmth. It would take some getting used to, this new ability to be close to Laxus. A few minutes later they both looked up to see Eliana walk in wearing one of Lisanna's old night gowns. Freed looked at her, pausing a bit, seeing her cleaned up made him realize how much she looked like Laxus when she was younger. In fact, in some ways she reminded him of Mavis, the first guild master.

She walked forward climbing in a stunned Laxus' lap curling into him. He turned to Freed slowly who just shook his head.

"Are you sleepy Eliana?"

"Mmhmm."

"We have a bedroom for you we can set up."

She looked up shyly a pout beginning to form on her face.

"Can...can I sleep in your room for now?"

Freed could see it before it even happened. The dragon slayer was going to cave in the face of that pout.

"Uh, I guess a couple days won't hurt."

She smiled wide hugging him tight. Laxus picked her up gently carry her to his room. He laid her in his bed slowly, reaching down to run his fingers through her hair trying to sooth her while his mind raced. He couldn't place it, but he knew her smell seemed familiar. It was almost like he'd met her before.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Seven

* * *

Laxus was startled awake by the feeling of someone thrashing around in the bed beside him. He groaned opening his eyes slowly, his sleep addled brain taking a few moments to remind him exactly why there was someone in his bed. Eliana was rolling around in the bed, whimpering, obviously in the middle of a nightmare. Laxus reached over, activated the light lacrima beside his bed and sat up.

"Eliana," he said softly fighting back a yawn. It was too early for this much noise.

"Eliana...," he called out when she didn't respond, grabbing the little girls shoulders to stop her thrashing. "Wake up kid."

Eliana slowly opened her eyes, and he paused at the sight of tears in them.

"Mister Laxus?"

"Yeah kid, it's me, you can just call me Laxus ya know?" He said shaking his head. "You okay?"

"Yeah...just a bad dream..." she said softly wiping her eyes.

"Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head quickly.

"Was it about your mom?"

"Yeah..."

"Wanna talk about her instead? That always helped me when I thought about my mom."

She seemed to think about it before nodding slowly.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Okay, come on," he said pulling her up to sit beside him. "Now, talk."

She leaned into his side pulling her locket off slowly handing it to him. He looked at her confused before taking it from her.

"That's a picture of me and mom."

"What about your dad?"

"Didn't have one. He was gone before I was born. Mom said some dark magic took him away."

"I see," Laxus said quietly opening the locket pausing at the picture.

She was a young woman with long brown hair and big blue eyes that she passed down to her daughter. She was holding Eliana in her lap smiling brightly at the camera.

"This is your mom?" He asked slowly.

"Mmhmm, mama was water mage. She could do amazing things with water. She didn't belong to a guild though. She quit after I was born," she said leaning against his side. "We traveled a lot. She liked to show me knew places."

"You two were happy then?"

"Uh huh." She said smiling slowly.

"You should remember those times then," Laxus said putting her locket back around her neck. "I lost my mom when I was your age."

"You did?"

"Yeah," he said quietly. "She was really sick."

"Did you have a dad?"

"Not a very good one," he said patting her on the head. "But I had my gramps. He's plenty enough."

She smiled up at him slowly laying her head against his side.

"You shouldn't be so clingy to someone you just met kid. Not everyone is so nice," he said quite.

"You're nice."

"How do you know?"

"You make me think of my mom," she said softly.

Laxus looked down at her trying to process that statement.

"How?"

"You smell like the rain. Mom and I used to sit outside and listen to the rain and storms. You smell like the wind did on those days," she said as her eyes slowly closed.

Laxus sat watching her quietly as she felt back to sleep. He reached down brushing the hair off her forehead slowly leaning back against the bed. He mind was struggling to get around what Eliana just said. There was no way she should be able to smell things like that unless she was Dragonslayer.

He slipped out of bed as soon as he was sure she was asleep, grabbing a change of clothes slipping out the room, leaving the lacrima on for her. He went into the bathroom changing clothes before walking down to Freed's room.

He opened the door stepping in quietly walking to the bed. He leaned down to wake him up pausing a bit seeing his hair spread out on the pillow with moonlight shining on him. It was something he hadn't paid much attention to over the years, seeing Freed when he was relaxed or sleeping. He almost hated waking him up, but it was necessary.

"Freed," he started softly touching the man's arm. "Come on, I need you to get up."

"L..Laxus?" Freed asked softly, voice rough with sleep.

"Hey, sorry to wake you, I'll let you get back to sleep in a minute."

"What time is it?"

"Close to six."

"You never wake up before ten, is something wrong," he asked sitting up.

"Not really, Eliana had a nightmare and woke me up. That's why I came to get you. I need to get to the guild, the old man will be up and I need to talk to him. I wanted you to know in case Eliana came looking for me."

"Oh..okay," he said slowly. "Why do you need to talk to him so early? Is it about Amaryllis?"

"Sort of. I'll explain later," Laxus replied, reaching up to brush Freed's hair out of his eyes with a small smile. "Don't worry about it."

"Okay Laxus."

Laxus stood up turning for the door before pausing turning back to Freed slowly.

"Laxus?"

Laxus just shook his head with a smile leaning down to kiss him.

"See you in a little bit," he said with a smirk walking out.

Freed laid back in his bed with a blush covering his cheeks.

Laxus hurried down the streets of Magnolia towards the rundown building that now house Fairy Tail. He needed to get to his grandfather as soon as possible. The only person who could confirm his suspicions was his grandfather. Not that he needed them confirmed, there really wasn't another option.

He walked into the guild hurrying past the bar towards Makarov's office.

"Old man," he started opening the door. He knew his grandfather and after the destruction of the two villages he would have stayed up all night trying find who was responsible.

"Laxus? What are you doing here so early?" Makarov asked looking up at him from the desk.

"We need to talk." Laxus said shutting the door behind him.

"What about? "

"Last night you said Dragonslayer's feel a strong connection with their children, like with a mate, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Will they feel that bond even if they aren't aware they have have a child?" Laxus asked quietly sitting in a chair.

Makarov eyed him slowly, placing his hands on the desk.

"What's this about?"

"I think I'm Eliana's father."

"Impossible, she's too young."

"She's six, we were on Tenrou for seven years."

Makarov sighed looking at him.

"Did you know her mother?"

"That's why I began to suspect I was her father," Laxus said softly. "She showed me a photograph of her mother. We traveled together while I was exiled from the guild. We uh, we weren't a couple or anything, but yeah, there's definitely a chance I'm her father. The last time I saw her was the day before I arrived on Tenrou."

"So for you it's been less than a month?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I would assume the Dragon would sense the bond between you two...if she were your child, but I have to ask," Makarov started. "How can you be so stupid!?"

Laxus flinched at his anger.

"Gramps, now isn't the time. Is there anyway to know for sure that I'm right about this? I mean, I'm pretty damn sure but I'd like to be able to tell her the truth."

"Yeah, yeah, give me your hand," Makarov said.

Laxus raised his eyebrows slowly. He wasn't so sure he should trust him.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"Fine," he said putting his hand on the desk.

Makarov put his hand over his, a red magic circle appearing in Laxus' hand.

"What's that?"

"A sort of sensory link, it will join the two of you and see if you're connected. Don't worry, she won't feel it."

"Where did you learn this?"

"Porlyusica taught me, I don't exactly have a guild of angels," he said dryly. "Never thought I'd need it for you though."

"You wouldn't, if it weren't for that damn dragon," Laxus replied quietly.

"Or if you'd kept your damn pants on." Makarov muttered.

Laxus looked away quietly. Makarov wasn't wrong, and he really had no excuse for his behavior before he'd left the guild, except that he was trying to keep up an image. Most Dragonslayer's don't feel attraction until they met their mates, or in his case become aware of their mates. The magic wasn't as strong on him as it was first generation Dragonslayer's like Natsu and Gajeel, because his powers came from a lacrima and not a dragon. He wasn't going to tell him he'd had sex with Valerie because he thought it was impossible his mate was Freed. He hadn't wanted to admit what he was feeling at the time. Freed had always been his closest ally, and when he'd realized what his feelings were becoming, he'd been terrified.

"Congrats Laxus," he heard Makarov say, looking at him as the magic circle filled with light. "It's a girl."

Laxus sighed looking down at his lap. He was a father. A father who had missed out on the first six years of his daughter's life. Valerie had told her he'd died. How was he supposed to tell her he was alive, convince he didn't he stay away on purpose?

"Any idea how you're going to tell Freed?"

"Not a damn clue. He's going to be crushed. Like the rest of us, it doesn't feel like seven years passed by," he said quietly standing. "What's the odds that two villages are destroyed and the only one to survive is my daughter, and she seems to have some Dragonslayer powers?"

"She does?"

"She smells things she shouldn't, is it possible it's passed on?"

"I've heard of it," Makarov said.

Laxus nodded heading for the door before turning back.

"I think we both know who's behind this, and I guarantee you she survived because he wanted her to."

"...Ivan.."

Laxus walked out the office heading for the door. He walked home at a much slower pace than when he walked to the guild. He wasn't surprised Eliana was his daughter, he began to suspect she was his as soon as he saw the picture of her mother. The way she described his scent pretty much confirmed his suspicions. It explained the way he reacted to seeing her, he'd never gotten along well with children before, not that he hated them. He just didn't care to spend his time around them.

He sighed walking into the house, hanging his coat on the back of the door.

"That was a quick visit."

Laxus turned seeing Freed curled up in the recliner with a book in his hand. The rune mage hadn't bothered to dress for the day, still in a pair of pajama pants and a robe. It was rare to see him so relaxed. Laxus paused taking a minute to enjoy the sight in front of him.

"I thought you went back to bed," he finally said walking to him.

"Couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Sorry about that," Laxus said sitting on the couch motioning for Freed to join him.

"It's fine. Is everything okay? It's not like you to run to the guild like that," Freed asked sitting beside him on the couch.

Laxus looked at him slowly. He really didn't want to have to tell Freed. He didn't want to give the rune mage another reason to be upset.

"We uh...there's something we should talk about."

Freed looked at him slowly putting his hand on his.

"Laxus?"

Laxus took a deep breath closing his eyes. The best way to break the news was just to tell him, and as quickly as possible without dragging it out.

"Eliana, she uh, she's my daughter. I know it sounds crazy but gramps just confirmed it," he said quietly. "Her mom was a mage I met while I was exiled. Eliana has a picture of her in her locket and showed it to me."

He looked at Freed slowly as he finished talking. The rune mage was looking at him dumbfounded.

"Your daughter?"

"Yes."

"When did you start thinking this?"

"About an hour ago, when she woke up and started talking about her mom."

"So...you didn't have a clue?"

"No..not at all." Laxus said giving Freed's hands a squeeze. "I never even considered it a possibility."

Laxus watched as Freed turned away from him, staring at the wall thoughtfully. He felt himself tense, ready for whatever it was that Freed would throw at him.

"Well...she does look like you." Freed finally said quietly.

"She does?"

"Are you blind?! She looks just like you did when you were younger."

"I...I see."

Freed watched Laxus quietly as the man fell silent. He wanted to be angry with him. He wanted to be able to yell and scream, but he knew he really didn't have the right. Laxus was allowed to see whoever he wanted to before they became whatever they were now. This knowledge didn't stop it from hurting him though.

Laxus had been seeing someone before he came to their aid. He had gotten her pregnant. Even before Acnologia had shown up, he'd made no mention of her while they welcomed him back. Had he planned on going back to her? If they hadn't lost the last seven years would Laxus still be with her?

"Freed?"

"Were you in love with her?"

"Who? Valerie?" Freed blinked in confusion at the name. "That was her name, and no, we...we were just two lonely people. We'd both lost our guilds and gotten separated from those we cared about. We weren't even dating."

"Now you sound like Loke," Freed tried to joke.

"Freed.."

Freed looked back at him slowly. He was trying his best not to show Laxus how much it was hurting him to know Eliana was his child. It had put his mind into overdrive. Was it possible Laxus didn't even find him attractive? Was he only acting like he wanted to date him because he felt sorry for him? Freed knew it was impossible but that was what kept running through his mind. Laxus had admitted he'd never been attracted to men before.

"Laxus I..."

"How pissed are you at me?"

"I'm not angry...I'm hurt...but I've no right to be. It's not your fault I've never been able to move on," Freed said softly.

Laxus pulled him into his arms holding him close. Freed buried his head in his shoulder closing his eyes, soaking up the warmth Laxus provided.

"Are you against dating a man with a child?" Laxus asked him quietly.

Freed looked up slowly, eyes wide. He couldn't have heard him right. Admitting he had feelings for Freed had been hard enough. Laxus couldn't have just asked him that.

"D...Dating?"

"I mean, it could get pretty hectic, balancing our time.."

"I..I don't have a problem with that...and we already know she likes me.." Freed replied quietly lacing his fingers with Laxus'.

Laxus smiled slowly reaching up to touch Freed's cheek.

"So, when are you going to break the news to her that you're her father?"

"I figured we could take her through town, show her around, maybe eat a lunch together, tell her then," Laxus said slowly.

"You just made that up now didn't you?"

"Maybe?"

"And you call me hopeless..." Freed said laughing. "The tour isn't a bad idea. Throw in a picnic and it's an even better idea. We need to take her shopping for clothes and toys anyway."

"Well, it's a good thing Bickslow and Ever don't mind her being here," Laxus said leaning back against the couch, letting Freed curl into his side.

"Well Ever spends most of her nights at Elfman's anyway, even though she says she's at the girls dorm."

"Trust me, I know," Laxus said wrinkling his nose. "She comes back smelling like him."

"You can really smell that kind of stuff..."

"Yeah, any adult Dragonslayer knows what it means when two people's scents mix like that. Just like if we want we can read people's moods because powerful emotions have certain scents," Laxus told him, absently beginning to play with a lock of his hair.

Freed smiled to himself closing his eyes relaxing.

"I can't believe that out of everyone, your daughter survived. Do you think Mavis protected her?"

Freed felt Laxus tense up and bit his lip, wondering what he said wrong.

"I think she was left alive on purpose. I think my father is responsible. Somehow he found out about her, and did this. Maybe to call me out, maybe because it's possible for my powers to pass on to her. I don't know, but I will find him. I will make him pay."

Freed shivered at the anger in his voice, but he understood. If he knew the name of the wizard who killed Freya, he knew he'd hunt them down. He'd probably get kicked out of Fairy Tail for what he'd do to them. After all Fairy Tail wizards don't kill their enemies.

"Do you think your powers transferred to her," Freed asked distracting himself from his dark thoughts.

"Yeah. She has my sense of smell."

"Poor kid."

"Yeah think about. She's stuck living with Bickslow."

Freed covered his hand to hide his laughter. He hadn't expected Laxus to say something like that, but he was glad he had. He needed the laugh. Laxus just grinned pulling him in for a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Eight

* * *

Laxus frowned looking around at the clothing racks surrounding him trying to make sense of it all.

"Come on Laxus, it's not that bad."

Laxus looked at Freed slowly.

"Why is there so much pink?"

"Because it's the girl's section? Most girls like pink."

Laxus sighed beginning to pick up clothes before Freed grabbed his arm.

"Do you even know her size Laxus?"

"I..."

"You should have her try them on Laxus."

"I have no clue what I'm doin' here," Laxus said with a groan.

"That's okay Laxus. No one expects you to be a pro," Freed said softly touching his arm. "You learn as you go. It'll be okay. Buying the wrong size clothes isn't going to scar her for life."

Laxus sighed picking up a few outfits before turning to Eliana who was looking at him curiously.

"You wanna try this on kid?"

"Oh, uh sure."

Laxus paused looking at the clothes in his hands then looking back at Eliana. He knelt down in front of her with a small smile.

"You wanna pick'em out kid?"

"Can I?"

"I don't see why not."

"Laxus, no so sure that's a good idea..." Freed warned. "Who knows what your daughter will look like by time she's done."

Laxus just shook his head looking up at Freed.

"Who cares? Long as she likes what she looks like."

Freed shook his head with a smirk. He could see how this was going to go. Laxus was already spoiling the little girl. Hopefully she had enough sense that it didn't go to her head. He could only imagine how hard she'd be to deal with as a spoiled dragon slayer. He watched as Eliana picked up out a few outfits nervously, glancing back at Laxus unsure. They still hadn't told her Laxus was her father so of course she was hesitant to take anything from him.

"Is this okay?" She asked quietly holding up four outfits.

"That's fine." Laxus said with a smile. "Now how about some toys?"

"C..can I get a toy dragon?" She asked softly.

"Of course you can." Laxus said standing up.

Freed watched them with a small laugh as Laxus took her to try on the clothes. Once they paid for them, Laxus led them through the market picking out some toys for her. About lunch time they stopped by the house, dropping off the bags and picking up their lunch, walking down to the river bank. Laxus laid out the blanket for them, setting the sandwiches out.

"I haven't been on a picnic in a long time," Eliana said, clutching her stuffed dragon to her chest. She'd refused to give it up when they stopped by the house.

"It's been years for me too," Freed said with a smile.

She grinned at him taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Eliana, there's somethin' you gotta know."

"What is it?" she asked surprised.

"I...you know how your mama told you dark magic took your daddy away?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, that's not exactly true."

"What do you mean?"

"I...I'm your dad Eliana. I didn't know it until after Freed and I found you," Laxus said quietly.

"You...you're my daddy?"

"Yeah, kid, I am."

"Does that mean one day I'll be big and strong like you?" She asked looking at him wide eyed.

"I'm only like this because my powers were forced on me Eliana," Laxus replied quietly, it was obvious he wanted to tell her yes. "Besides, Freed is powerful too. One of the most powerful mages out there, but he doesn't have as much muscle."

"You can say it Laxus. Compared to you, I'm scrawny."

"You said it. Not me."

"Laxus...if you're my daddy...where have you been? Mama said my daddy...died."

"She thought I did. Hell, the whole world thought I did. Part of the guild, including me, was trapped on an island for years. We had no way of getting to shore."

"I...I see."

"I'm here now Eliana. You'll get to stay with me. Become a member of Fairy Tail."

"You want me to stay?" She asked shyly.

"Yes."

Eliana grinned slowly, her big blue eyes beginning to dance a bit. The next thing Freed knew Laxus was being thrown to the ground as Eliana lept into his arms. Freed grinned slowly watching them.

"Mister Freed? Does that make you my new mommy?" She asked looking at him suddenly.

"What?"

Freed tried to ignore Laxus' sudden round of laughter at the question. He doubted Eliana meant it as a joke, and he planned to answer her seriously.

"Well if Laxus is my daddy...you two are a family right? I mean...you're always together, and you live together..." Freed paused seeing her look away, but he was certain he saw tears in her eyes. "I really miss my mom but...but I'll. ."

Freed smiled slowly at her touching her shoulder gently.

"No one can replace your mom Eliana, and we wouldn't try. For now I'll just be your Freed."

The girl smiled wide tears drying up instantly. Freed pulled her into a hug before letting her run off to play, Laxus turning to Freed with a smirk.

"Mommy Freed huh?"

"Shut up."

"Aw, come on. I was just jokin'. Least we know she likes you."

"That's important to you?"

"Well...I mean...it's better than her not liking you...right?"

Freed almost smiled. He was glad Laxus was being more like himself. His out of character kindness and affection the night before, while welcome, had left Freed wondering if Laxus was ill.

"Yes...Laxus, I suppose it is."

They continued to eat in silence. Eliana seemed to be processing the information, and Laxus didn't seem to want to interrupt her. Freed suspected he was still processing it himself, despite his attempts at remaining calm. The dragon slayer was certainly in over his head. Finally Eliana turned to Laxus with a small frown on her face.

"Can you show me how to use magic now?" She asked quietly.

"Oh, sure," Laxus said standing up.

The two them walked off a short distance. Laxus getting her into a fighting stance. The small girl was looking up at him expectantly. Perhaps she was hoping the magic lesson would take her mind off everything. Freed hoped it did, the girl needed some peace and quiet for a few short days at least.

Freed leaned against the large tree trunk looking over the field quietly feeling a smile pulling at his lips as he watched them. He wasn't sure how Laxus felt about being a father. The other man kept his emotions on a tight leash, he always had. He could imagine it wasn't an easy adjustment for him, Laxus could barely take care of himself, let alone a child. It never ceased to amaze him that someone as strong and powerful as Laxus was so clueless when it came to cooking or cleaning up after himself.

Freed knew he would be there as long as Laxus let him, helping him figure it out. He didn't know what had finally made Laxus develop an interest in him but he was determined to make it work, even though Laxus had a daughter. The last two days, seeing Laxus dote on Eliana had done nothing to diminish the strength of his feelings for the Dragonslayer. No, his feelings had only grown stronger seeing the two of them together, and knowing she was welcoming them into her life made it all the easier. Her reaction to the news had been more than endearing.

"Yo. Freed, come on," Freed jumped slowly shaking his head clear being drawn from his reverie.

He stood walking over to Laxus and Eliana. The small blond looked even more so standing next to the imposing Dragonslayer in his trademark coat, arms crossed in front of his chest. Eliana didn't look intimidated though. In fact, she was beaming up at widely.

"Yes Laxus?"

"I think it's time we head back to the guild, Eliana needs to get her Fairy Tale stamp."

"Right. Are you ready for that Eliana?"

"Uh huh. La...Papa says a lot of people join Fairy Tale at my age."

"Mm, yeah," Freed said thoughtfully grinning at the uncomfortable look on Laxus' face. He could only imagine how Laxus felt about being called Papa. "Not in recent years but most of our guild members did join before they were in their teens."

"Enough jabberin', let's go."

Laxus began to walk away, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

"Is he always so grumpy?"

"Sometimes he's worse."

"Aw man..."

Freed laughed softly falling into step behind Laxus. The poor girl sounded completely dejected.

"Hey Freed?" She asked suddenly, her voice sounding very small.

"Yes?"

"You...you guys are gonna catch the bad guys right? The ones who..."

Freed looked up slowly seeing Laxus stopped suddenly. He knew the Dragonslayer could hear every word Eliana said to him. He met Laxus' eyes as he peered over his shoulder at him, swallowing a bit as he took in how cold the yellow eyes had turned. He knew Laxus' suspicions, and he knew what would happen if Ivan was responsible. The dark wizard would be lucky to breathe when Laxus was done with him.

"Yes Eliana, we'll catch them." He said turning to her. "We'll make sure they don't get away."

"Thank you.."

"Of course, now come on."

Eliana grinned hurrying to follow them back to the guild. Laxus opened the doors to the guild hall letting them inside. Freed fought down the feelings of sadness that he always felt when he stepped into their current guildhall. It wasn't the fact that it wasn't as nice as their old guildhall or that they didn't get as many jobs, it was the people. The people they left behind when they went to Tenroujima, they all seemed so sad and defeated. The only bit of noise the guild heard was from Gray and Natsu's fights. The easy going, pub like attitude of Fairy Tale was gone. Not only was Fairy Tale a fraction of the size they once were, but they lost their spirit as well. He knew the others from Tenrou felt it, but no one commented on it. They may have come home but things certainly had changed in the past seven years.

"Mira," Laxus called out walking to the bar.

"Yes?" She asked looking up.

"Eliana wants her guild mark."

The few people sitting around the guildhall looked up quickly. Freed assumed it'd been years since most of the guild had seen someone joining. For the Tenrou team, it'd only been a few weeks, a month at most, since Wendy had joined them.

"Great!"

Mira smiled going to get the stamper walking over to them.

"What color would you like?"

"Blue?"

"Sure thing, where would you like your stamp?"

Eliana looked at them thoughtfully sitting down in a chair. Laxus smirked at her intense expression.

"It's a guild mark Eliana, they can be removed and put back on."

"Where's yours?"

"On my chest," he said putting his hand over it. "And Freed's is on his hand. A lot of people choose their hand. Some put theirs on their back. Bickslow's is on his tongue."

"His what?!"

Laxus nodded laughing a bit.

"He can be strange." Freed said with a small smile.

"I guess on my hand like Freed's," Eliana said softly.

"Perfect," Mira said picking up the stamper pressing it to Eliana's hand.

Laxus put his hand on Eliana's shoulder watching the grin that spread across her face as Mira pulled the stamper away. He knew how she felt, even if she hadn't come to Fairy Tale under normal circumstances. That guild mark was a reminder of family, and for people without a family, it made Fairy Tale a home.

"Papa...I'm really a member of Fairy Tale now," she said softly, looking up at him, her blue eyes shining.

"Mm, yeah," he agreed, reaching down pulling at one of her blonde curls playfully.

"Did she just say "papa"?" He heard someone, Wakaba he was certain, whisper.

He groaned inwardly. He knew this would come eventually, but he wasn't expecting it to be so quickly or publicly. He had just planned on telling Mira and letting her get around to informing the others. Laxus sighed turning to the sand mage slowly, who was staring with a cigar hanging out his mouth.

"Yeah, she's my daughter."

"But..."

"She's six years old," he said answering the next obvious question, sitting in a chair beside Eliana.

He tried to ignore the stares of the few people in the guild. He suspected that if it were someone else, they'd be getting interrogated.

"Come on Laxus," Cana said with a laugh. "We expect this from Gildarts, but not you."

"Says the daughter of Gildarts."

"We can't pick our family, right kid?" She asked turning at Eliana with a wink.

Eliana giggled softly looking up at Laxus who just smirked at her. At least Cana managed to break the ice with her comment. The other guild members were returning to their previous conversations as if nothing happened. He glanced over Eliana's head catching Freed's eyes who was watching them with a smile. He knew Freed was waiting for his cue, wondering how to act now that they were together, but he wasn't sure himself. He wasn't quite sure how much he was willing to share with the guild. He was still adjusting to the idea himself.

"Another time," Freed said softly, seeming to read his mind, giving him a gentle smile sitting down beside him.

Laxus nodded slowly. Somehow it didn't feel right, keeping his relationship with Freed a secret, but he wasn't sure he could handle the chaos announcing their relationship would cause. The whole guild knew Freed was interested in men, that wouldn't come as a surprise to them. However, many of the members would make a big deal about Laxus being with him, simply because that was what they did best.

"Freed, speaking of family, where's your sister," Erza asked suddenly. "I haven't seen her since we've returned."

Freed tensed up before taking a deep breath.

"She uh...she was killed," he said softly looking down at the table. "Last year."

The guild fell silent, and Laxus turned to Freed slowly wondering if it would be too much for him. The green haired mage was staring at the scratches in the table as if fascinated by them, refusing to look up at the other guild members. Laxus reached over putting his hand on Freed's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"We're sorry to hear that Freed. We know how much she meant to you," Mira said softly, giving him a sad smile.

"Thank you Mira, I appreciate that. But, today is about Eliana," he said quietly looking up at her. "Let's focus on her and not me."

"Right, come on Eliana. I think I might have a cake in the back we can cut for you," Mira said leading Eliana away.

"Cake?" Eliana asked surprised following her quickly.

Laxus laughed softly following them to the bar. He sat on one of the barstools watching as Mira cut a celebratory cake for Eliana. If he knew Mira as well as he thought he did he'd almost bet that she went out and bought the cake that morning in anticipation of Eliana joining the guild.

Freed watched Eliana climb into Laxus' lap as Mira cut the cake with a small smile. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized Eliana was Laxus' daughter from the beginning. She looked just like him and the two of them were so much alike. She was just as headstrong as he was. He blushed as Laxus met his eyes over Eliana's head. The look in the blonde's eyes made Freed feel flushed with happiness. It was a look he'd never seen Laxus give anyone else before him. He swallowed looking away again smiling a bit.

"What's going on with you a Laxus?" A voice whispered in his ear.

Freed jumped turning to see Evergreen standing behind him with a grin.

"I...uh..." Freed swallowed looking back at Laxus nervously, unsure of what to say.

Evergreen would figure it out eventually as they lived together, but she was also terrible at keeping secrets, and neither of them were ready to tell the guild.

"Oh my god, are you two dating?"

"Maybe?" Freed said softly feeling his face flush again.

"Since when?"

"Two days ago, I suppose."

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"You've been with Elfman this whole time."

"I have not!"

Freed sighed shaking his head.

"Evergreen, we're not dumb, and you don't have to hide it from us," he said looking at her. "It's not like you can hide it from Laxus anyway."

Evergreen let out a frustrated groan sitting in the chair beside Freed.

"I'm happy for you Freed, it's about time you get some happiness," she said quietly. "And...I'm really sorry about Freya. We all loved your sister like she was our family too."

"I know. And I appreciate it."

She reached over giving his hand a squeeze and Freed smiled at her gratefully before turning back to Laxus and Eliana. The dragon slayer was holding Eliana in his arms laughing at something Cana was saying. Eliana had her arms wrapped around his neck, her head on his shoulder. It was obvious how happy she was that Laxus had turned out to be her father. Freed watched them thoughtfully, wondering not for the first time if Eliana had been able to sense her bond with Laxus from the beginning. It would sure explain the way she had clung to him since they had met.

He got up walking over to them, Eliana smiling wide when she saw him coming.

"Freed! Come eat some cake," she said happily reaching for him.

He laughed taking her from Laxus as the dragon slayer turned to them.

"How you feelin'," he asked quietly.

"I'm okay," Freed assured him as Eliana curled into him. "She's being awfully affectionate."

"I think she's feelin' a bit crowded in here."

"Who doesn't?"

"I kinda like the chaos."

Freed looked at him surprised before shaking his head with a smile. He shouldn't be surprised, the noise of the crowded guild was just Laxus' style.

"Come on, let's get a seat and unwind. We'll eat here tonight. Give you a break from cooking."

"Oh, sure," Freed said following him to a table.

Laxus sat with Freed watching him quietly. He'd been worried being asked about Freya would upset Freed more than it had. He could see that Freed was visibly upset but the Rune mage had managed to keep a lid on most of it. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, but so far he seemed to be deal with it well enough. Having Eliana in his arms seemed to have helped cheer him up immensely. Laxus couldn't help the swell of pride rise in him anytime he watched the two of them together. Seeing Freed dote on her and seeing how much she was bonding with Freed made him feel as if everything that had happened had been worth it. If he hadn't been exiled from the guild he never would have had Eliana and he probably still wouldn't have realized his feelings for Freed. He already couldn't imagine life without either of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Nine

* * *

"Do you think you can teach me the lightning dragon roar?" Eliana asked excitedly.

Freed turned watching Eliana with Wendy as a smile crossed his face. The two had formed a close bond in the two weeks since Eliana had joined the guild. Wendy had seemed to take it as her responsibility to try and train Eliana as a dragon slayer. Freed wasn't going to tell her that Laxus spent most of his spare time trying to teach his daughter. Not that Laxus had much free time in the last couple weeks. He spent the majority of his days trying to help his grandfather find out the name of the guild that had attacked Eliana's home town.

"I can try," Wendy said with a smile. "You're still really young, but you're pretty strong."

"That's 'cause my papa is really strong!"

Freed covered a laugh. Eliana had an intense sense of pride in her father's strength. It was kind of sweet how much she'd come to adore Laxus in their short time living together. He didn't see it changing as she got older. The girl was certainly always going to be a daddy's girl. Freed supposed there were worse things for her to turn out as.

"Yes, your dad is one of the strongest wizards in the guild," Wendy said with a smile.

"Do you mean there are other wizards as strong as him?"

"Oh yes, in fact, Gildarts is stronger than him!"

"Gildarts?"

"He's Cana's dad. He's been in Fairy Tail for years!"

"Wow!" Eliana said, her eyes going wide. "So, if I train well I could be stronger than Papa?"

"You could be, but that could take years."

"Oh..." Eliana said quietly.

"But that's okay! Most wizards train their whole lives."

"Freed?"

Freed jumped turning to look up slowly seeing Levy standing beside him.

"Levy, everything okay?" he asked standing up.

"Actually, I was needing your help."

"Sure, what with?"

"I just got these new books in the mail and I'm wanting to decipher them," she said smiling. "I figured it would go faster with two people."

"Now?"

"If you can? The rest of the team is on a job, so I need something to occupy my time."

"Sure, just let me talk to Mirajane. I don't want to leave Eliana here without anyone to keep an eye on her."

"Of course."

Freed smiled at her before walking up to the bar. Mira looked up seeing him approach and smiled at him.

"Can I help you Freed?"

"Do you think you could keep an eye out on Eliana for me while I help Levy with some research?"

"I'd be happy to Freed. You know she's safe at the guild. We'll all keep an eye on her."

"I know...I just wanted to be sure. Thank you," he said beginning to walk away before turning back. "Oh, if Laxus asks, tell him I'm at the library with Levy."

The smile Mira gave him told Freed he and Laxus were probably not as subtle as they could be if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret for the time being.

"I will. See you later Freed."

Freed walked off quietly going to tell Eliana goodbye before following Levy to the library. Part of him felt bad for leaving Eliana behind at the guild but she seemed happy enough to stay behind with Wendy.

Freed followed her quietly, sitting at a table in the middle of the large library. Levy sat down across from him pulling out a stack of books from her back. He shook his head with a smirk. He should have known she had more than one book on her. If he had he would have offered to carry them for her. Hopefully he would find some sort of distraction in these books that would keep him from focusing on self doubt thoughts that had been clouding his mind. He pulled a book towards him slowly, opening it and beginning to decode it.

It was a slow moving process, especially with the limited amount of resources they had at their disposal. Levy seemed more bothered by it than he was.

"I miss the Fairy Tail library!" She cried out collapsing on a open book.

"As do I."

"It's not fair that the guild lost everything while we were gone!"

"They didn't lose everything," he said with a small smile. "They managed to stay together."

"I suppose that's true." she muttered. "I still miss our library."

Freed laughed softly picking up another one of the texts beginning to look through it.

"How are things with you and Gajeel?" He tried to ask casually. He'd been meaning to ask her for awhile. He was wondering how she was handling her sudden and very obvious feeling for him.

"W...what?!"

Freed turned to look at her and fought to hide an amused smile at the brilliant shade of red she turned. He could imagine that was the color his face usually turned when people confronted him about his feelings for Laxus.

"It just seemed as if you two were getting close on Tenroujima, and it must be confusing after what he did to you before he joined the guild." He said softly. "I just wanted to check on you, see how you were handling it. "

"He's different now."

"Yea, I know he is. Gajeel wouldn't dream of hurting you now," Freed told her softly. "In fact, it seems he's named himself your bodyguard. I think it's sweet."

"Well isn't that what you did for Laxus?" She asked laughing softly.

"I...I suppose it is."

"Speaking of...is it true you climbed in his lap and kissed him one night when you were drunk?"

"I...they said I climbed in his lap?"

"Cana does."

"Oh lord." Freed said flushing brightly. He could only see it too well in his head. "I suppose it's true then. I knew I kissed him but...I didn't know I climbed in his lap."

"Are things still okay with you two?" She asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure."

"He's not angry about the kiss is he?"

"Which one?"

Levy's jaw dropped and Freed sighed looking over at her. Laxus was going to be pissed at him for talking to her about this, but he felt like he was going insane. He needed to talk to someone. He was tired of keeping it bottled up.

"This can't go anywhere okay?"

"Of course."

"Laxus and I...we're dating...I think. After I apparently mauled him in the guildhall, we had a few awkward encounters," Freed said quietly. "I even told him I would force myself to go on dates with other men to get over him."

"What'd he say?"

"He kissed me."

Levy's eyes widened closing her book to give Freed her full attention.

"Then what?"

"Uh, the night we brought Eliana home he said he had feelings for me," Freed said flushing. "And then after we found out Eliana was his daughter he asked if I'd date him despite him having a kid."

"And of course you said yes, right? You did say yes?"

"Of course I said yes Levy."

"Wait..." Levy said turning thoughtful. "You've been dating almost a month?!"

Levy covered her mouth flushing at how loud she got, and Freed glanced around to make sure no one was staring at them. When he was sure everyone forgot about them he turned back to her.

"That's the problem. It doesn't feel like dating. It feels like being friends who kiss sometimes. At first, it was great, but Laxus has been really distant for a couple weeks," he said softly. "Maybe I'm expecting too much. Or maybe I've had Laxus on this pedestal so long that real life doesn't compare. I'm just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"That he's only with me now because he feels sorry for me. He could ignore my feelings for me as long as I didn't say anything, but once I kissed him he had to make a decision. What if he chose to date because he pitied me?"

"Oh Freed, even I know Laxus better than that. He doesn't pity anyone. Maybe he's just scared?"

"Of what?"

"You're his best friend Freed. Maybe he's scared if you guys don't work out, you'll leave the team. Or maybe..."

"Maybe what?"

"Gajeel mentioned to me before that Dragonslayers have mates."

"Mates?"

"People they're supposed to be with. I don't understand it really, but it sounds really romantic." She said leaning back in her seat. "He said they're connected by this bond, and feel pulled toward each other. Metallicana even told him they can sense when the other is hurt."

"Why would Gajeel tell you that?"

"O...oh It's not what you think. He just made a comment about Natsu and who he thought his mate was."

"Lucy?"

"Not exactly. Anyway, maybe Laxus is worried about hurting you because of the mate issue." She said softly. "Maybe he's scared he'll find his mate and have to leave you."

"Why would he start a relationship with me if he can't stay with me?"

"Because he wants to be with you?"

Freed looked over at her slowly picking up another book. If she was right, and Laxus had a mate out there then it was only a matter of time before he lost Laxus for good. He really needed to talk to the Dragonslayer. But what would he say? Did he want to stay with Laxus despite knowing it was only temporary? Was it worth the eventual pain of losing Laxus to someone he had no chance of competing against? He sighed forcing himself to get back to the research. He'd save the questions for later.


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Ten

* * *

Laxus slammed the book he was reading with a growl, leaning back in his chair. He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair with a sigh, standing up beginning to pace the room. Makarov looked up at him slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything okay Laxus?"

"What are we doin', old man? We don't have any leads to go off of, so why are we doin' all this research. Freed and I didn't see anything when we went on our trip."

"Still, there might be some small clue you saw."

"There was nothin' but burnt buildings and bodies."

Makarov sighed walking over to him. Laxus frowned looking out the window. He knew his grandfather was beginning to worry about him, and he didn't want to see it on his face. He was doing fine. He'd seen worse during the time he was away from the guild. A wizard without a guild, especially one with a history like his was a moving target and there were a lot of dark guilds out there that had a grudge against Fairy Tail. He had to fight off the worst of them many times.

"Listen my boy, we have to find out who these people were. We know they were more than likely working for your father, but he wouldn't use his own guild to get this work done. He worked too hard to make his guild look good to the council. He wanted to have Raventail to be seen as an official guild. We need to figure out what guild he hired because they may come back for Eliana. She was left alive for a reason."

Laxus sighed closing his eyes. His grandfather was right and he knew it. It was the thought that kept him awake most nights. He was afraid he'd wake up to find Eliana missing. In the last few weeks he'd grown very close to the small girl. He still struggled with the simplest of tasks when it came to raising her, but he wanted to do right by his daughter. He'd already missed more than six years of her life, he wanted her to know she was safe at his side. He needed to be able to protect her, and to do that he needed to know who he was facing.

"Okay old man. But maybe we're goin' about it the wrong way."

"Oh?

"Maybe we're looking at it the wrong way. We're looking for guilds that are connected to Raventail. He wouldn't hire someone so obvious."

"No, I suppose you're right."

"However, were there any dark guilds that tried to work with Fairy Tail during his time here?"

"Well, there were many dark guilds who tried to hire Fairy Tail wizards because of our tendency for violence."

"Maybe we should start lookin' into them. Find ones that father was known to work with before he left the guild."

"That might actually work," Makarov said thoughtfully walking back to his desk opening a book.

Laxus nodded walking back to his chair sitting down with a sigh. All the research was definitely getting to him. He'd never been one for research before. That had always been Freed's forte. He was always the one to go in swinging, not knowing anything about the people he was taking down. Freed always made it his duty to know everything about their enemy before they went in blind. He missed that meticulous behavior at the moment.

"Go home Laxus."

"I…"

"It's almost seven. Go home, you have a child and mate waiting for you at home. They're probably worried."

"I'd like to know when my life became so…domestic," he grumbled standing up.

"Enjoy it. When we find out who this is, we'll more than likely need you to go out with a team," Makarov said quietly.

"Of course. I wouldn't send anyone else. They went after my family," he growled. "I'll make sure they pay for it."

Makarov looked up at him with a sigh. Laxus averted his eyes. He hated that the old man could read his thoughts just from a look. He needed to learn how to stop being so easy to read.

"How is your family?"

"Fine."

"And how is Freed adjusting to the idea of being your mate?"

"He…doesn't know. Not yet."

"What!?"

"I thought it was best to ease him into it," Laxus sighed.

"He needs to know Laxus. You shouldn't keep a secret like that from him."

"I'm not hiding it from him. I'll tell him."

"When?"

"When I feel like it."

"Laxus…"

"It's none of your business. We're doin' fine."

"Laxus…"

"I mean it, old man. We're happy. Things have been fine."

"Laxus! Listen to me. You need to tell Freed. All relationships need to be built on honesty."

Laxus frowned standing up walking to the door. He didn't need to listen to this any longer. His grandfather was poking his nose in where it didn't belong. His relationship with Freed was fine. They'd been doing well since they started seeing each other. It had been surprisingly easy to adjust to a relationship with another man. Though, admittedly, it wasn't difficult considering they didn't have any time to go past beyond kissing with Eliana running around, and he hadn't been attracted to the women he'd been with in the past. Things between them were going well, despite it being the first real relationship he'd ever had.

* * *

Freed slowly paced the kitchen as he waited for dinner to finish. He'd been pacing ever since he'd put the roast in the oven. Laxus wasn't back from the guild with Eliana yet, and Bickslow and Evergreen weren't home yet, which left Freed with entirely too much time to think. Ever since he'd gotten home from his afternoon with Levy his mind had been occupied by their conversation about Dragonslayers and their mates. He almost wished Eliana had wanted to come home with him when he finished working with Levy. Instead she wanted to wait back with Bickslow and Evergreen for Laxus to finish working with his grandfather.

He sighed again running his fingers through his long green hair. He had known better than to get attached. Laxus had been sweet, and almost loving, since the day he'd asked Freed if he wanted to be in a relationship with him, but he'd known it was too good to be true. Laxus was their Thunder God, and he certainly deserved better than Freed. It was one of the many reasons he never told Laxus how he felt.

Freed took a deep calming breath before returning to the stove. There was no point in dwelling on the situation now. He had agreed to date Laxus, and relationships needed trust, he needed to trust in Laxus. He had never found it hard to trust Laxus, even in the worst of circumstances. It was his trust in Laxus that had destroyed his relationship with his sister. His devotion to Laxus had begun to wear thin on her before Laxus left the guild. One of the last times they were together was just before the Battle of Fairy Tail. He had taken her to the capital city to enjoy the sights, and told her of the plans Laxus had for the guild.

" _Is he insane!?"_

" _He knows what he's doing Freya," Freed said with a sigh, looking out the window of their room, at the city down below._

" _He wants to break up the guild!"_

" _He wants to make the guild stronger."_

" _You actually believe that!?"_ _"Why wouldn't I?" Freed asked simply, turning to look at her slowly. "This is Laxus. He's a good man Freya, I don't know why you don't see that. He wants to help take care of the guild. Makarov is getting to old to handle the guild, and the members are getting out of hand. We've become a laughingstock."_

" _You're just regurgitating his bull shit Freed!"_

 _Freed sighed closing his eyes. Of course she wouldn't understand. She was too blinded by her own hatred of Laxus to see the truth of his words. Fairy Tail very rarely got recognized for its members victories or feats of magic. The papers only focused on the brawling members got into and the destruction they caused. Laxus wanted to change that. He wanted Fairy Tail to get recognition for the things it should._

" _Freya…"_

" _No Freed, this is delusional, even for you! I know you have some sort of obsession with the man, but this is going too far!"_

" _Freya!"_

" _No Freed! What the hell is wrong with you!? He's never going to love you, you know that right!? No matter how much you give to him, how much you sacrifice, no matter what sick twisted plan you go along with, as soon as he's done with you, he'll toss you to the side. You're nothing more than a tool, something he could bend to his will!"_

" _He isn't like that Freya!"_

" _Oh yeah? He wouldn't be having you do this if it wasn't who he was! He wants you to attack your friends!"_

" _He just wants us to test them!"_

 _The look Freya gave him was so full of contempt and disgust that Freed had to look away. She had never looked at him like that before, and now it was painful to see. She was his little sister, they weren't meant to be so cruel to each other, but he needed her to understand that Laxus wasn't nearly as bad as she thought he was._

 _"When we get back to Magnolia, I'm moving out," she said quietly._

 _"What!?"_

 _"I can't living in that house and watch you fawn over him and be his little slave."_

 _"I'm not his slave. Evergreen, Bixlow, and I are his friends, his equals."_

 _"People like him don't have equals, they have minions."_

 _"He's not like that!"_

 _"You're just too blinded by love to see it! He's not stupid you know, he knows how you feel, and he plays you like an instrument Freed. He pretends not to know, and uses your feelings to get you to listen."_

 _"Laxus wouldn't do that. He doesn't know how I feel, and he never will," he told her sitting down on the couch._

 _"Oh he knows. You wear your heart on your sleeve. Everyone sees how upset you are every time he comes stumbling home from screwing some nameless bimbo that night," she ground out. "But, he's your God alright. A drunk power hungry womanizer. Sure, he's perfect..."_

 _"Freya, just shut up!"_

 _Freed buried his face in his hands trying to calm himself down. He knew she was right. Over the last couple years Laxus had changed a lot. He'd always been awkward around people, and tended to avoid social situations however, he'd been spending more time at the bars lately. He'd return home, or to whatever inn they were renting during a job smelling of booze and sex. What Freya didn't know about were the nights Laxus got drunk at home. The nights he spent curled up on the couch in self-loathing. Those were the nights Freed stayed up all night to care for him and assure him there were people who loved him._

 _"Freed, I'm sorry. I...I just hate seeing what he's putting you through," Freya said softly, taking one of his._

 _"He's not doing anything to me Freya. I choose to be here with him. This is my fault."_

 _"But why?"_

 _"Because I love him. I will follow him on any path he chooses. Good or evil. No matter what he does, he will always have someone who loves him by his side."_

Freed forced himself from the memory slowly, focusing on the roast in front of him. It wouldn't do to burn dinner. He had a small family to feed, including Bickslow and Ever. He didn't know when it happened, but somehow in the years since he created the Thunder Legion, he'd been put in charge of the domestic work. No one in their home could be tempted to clean, leaving it on him, not that he minded. It wasn't that they took advantage of the fact that Freed would do the house work, they knew he enjoyed it. Having something to do kept him occupied when he wanted to keep from focusing on something too much. He'd been letting the housework slide the last couple of days though, too caught up in his own worries.

He sighed putting dinner on the table, drawing a rune to keep it warm, sitting down to wait. It didn't take long, he assumed everyone had been at the guild, Bickslow and Ever waiting for Laxus to finish his work with Makarov before walking home. Eliana grinned when she walked through the door, running to Freed wrapping her arms around him.

"Welcome home Eliana."

"Hello Freed," she cried happily.

He smiled wide standing up as the others walked into the house. Bickslow and Evergreen bickering quietly, like siblings, Laxus behind them doing a poor job of hiding his annoyance. His expression cleared up slowly when he saw Freed waiting for him in the living room.

"Welcome home Laxus," he said softly before turning to the others. "Dinners on the table."

"Sweet," Bickslow said, cutting off his argument with Evergreen abruptly.

"Guess what Freed? After I trained with Wendy Miss Erza let me stay by her side! I got to learn about her requips and everything! Then Natsu and Gray got into a fight! Natsu threw a table at him, and it hit Erza!"

"Oh? Is Natsu still alive?"

"Barely," Eliana snickered. "Erza beat him up so badly Happy had to fly him home, even after Wendy healed him."

Freed laughed softly leading her into the dining room.

"And then Lucy showed me some of her Celestial Spirits. They're so weird!"

"Mm, especially the one that was a guild member, Loke."

"He's really nice though! He told me I was beautiful!"

There was a low growl from behind her and Freed looked over her shoulder to see Laxus scowling.

"He wouldn't flirt with a child Laxus."

"He better not."

Freed shook his head with an exasperated smile turning back to Eliana.

"Come on, don't want your dinner getting cold, do you?"

"But it can't get cold, can it?"

"Alright, who let her in on that secret?"

Bickslow scratched his head, averting his eyes.

"My bad."

"Now it's gonna take her forever to eat," Freed sighed.

"Nuh uh, it looks amazing!"

"It always does kid. Now come on, let's eat," Laxus said quietly, pulling out her chair.

Freed looked down at his own bowl flushing at the easy compliment from Laxus. He very rarely commented on Freed's meals, it was nice to know he appreciate the effort Freed put into them.

"Freed, it looks amazing. You overdid it this time."

"Thanks Ever," he said softly, before beginning to eat quietly.

Dinner passed in companionable silence after that. Aside from laughing at Eliana's antics at the table there was very little conversation. Freed, for his part, was trying not to confront Laxus at the dinner table. He knew it was a conversation best held privately, and he certainly didn't want Eliana to hear.

He started to clear the table as the others got up to leave the kitchen. He was well aware of the other man waiting as all the others walked out, Ever promising to braid Eliana's hair. He quietly put the dishes in the sink, filling it with water.

"Why don't you make one of us do clean up, when you obviously exhausted yourself on the meal," Laxus' rough voice asked, from right behind him. He jumped turning to Laxus slowly.

"I...I don't mind," he said softly, slowly meeting Laxus' gaze.

"Is everything okay?" Laxus asked putting his hands on Freed's waist.

"W...we need to talk Laxus."

"About?"

Laxus was beginning to feel nervous. Freed had been acting odd since they got home, despite the happy front he'd put on for Eliana. He'd refused to meet Laxus' gaze all through dinner and now his anxiety was coming off him in waves.

"Dragonslayer mates."

Laxus swallowed slowly looking down at Freed's determined face. The rune mage looked incredibly sad, and Laxus had to force himself to look away, unable to stand it. Perhaps his grandfather was right and he should have told Freed from the beginning. He just didn't want Freed to feel pressured.

"Give me a minute," he said softly.

Freed followed Laxus confused as he walked into the living room, grabbing a small bag off the coffee table tossing it to Bickslow, who was sitting in the chair.

"I need you and Ever to take Eliana for ice cream or something. There's a couple hundred jewel in there."

"Sure," the confused Seith mage said standing up looking between Laxus scowl and Freed standing in the doorway, arms folded across his chest. "Everything okay?"

"Just do it Bickslow, please."

Whether it was from the command, or the shock of hearing the Dragonslayer say please for the first time in ages, Bickslow spurred into action. He shot up from his chair, hurrying upstairs to get Eliana and Ever. A few minutes later and the two confused mages were leading an excited and oblivious Eliana out of the house.

"How did you hear about dragon slayer mates?"

"Levy."

"What did she say?"

"The little she knows. That a Dragonslayer has a mate out there. That they have no control over who this mate is. They don't choose them, she didn't know a lot of details, and only what she learned from Gajeel."

"I see."

"Where you ever going to tell me that one day you would have to leave me?"

"What?"

"I looked it up when I got home, Laxus. If either a Dragonslayer or their mate rejects the bond then the Dragonslayer loses their magical power. So tell me, were you ever going to tell me you would leave me one day?"

"Freed…"

"What was the point of starting this with me Laxus? Do you enjoy the idea that one day you'll break my heart? Would you have even told me when you found your mate, or would you have just let me think it was my fault?"

"Freed."

"I don't understand Laxus. Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood, if you'd been honest with me. I get that you don't have any control over this magic. I understand that. It's like a curse on Dragonslayers, but you should have told me! Why would you even start a relationship with me, knowing it wouldn't last? Did you feel sorry for me? Were you tired of seeing me pine after you?"

"Freed! Shut up for a damn minute!"

Freed jumped out the sound of Laxus' shout and fell silent looking at the floor. He had wanted to stay calm when he asked Laxus about things, but once he opened his mouth, all his insecurities slipped out. Now he sounded even more pathetic than he felt and managed to anger Laxus.

"It's true dragon slayers have predestined mates," Laxus began, as he started pacing the living room. "I wasn't a true dragon slayer, having been given my powers through a lacrima and not an actual dragon, so I wasn't sure how this magic affected me. A dragon slayer won't sense their mate immediately. They could live alongside them for years before knowing whether or not they were their mate. I'm not sure what triggers the magic that causes the bond. Many people think it is simply puberty, others think it is an emotional bond that forms that then triggers the spell. I think it's the latter, personally. And yes, you're right, if the dragon slayer or the intended mate reject the bond the dragon slayer will lose their powers."

Freed watched Laxus quietly. It was unlike the dragon slayer to speak so much and he was speaking incredibly fast, as if he were forcing the words out. It was as if he was still reluctant to tell Freed all of this.

"Obviously a dragon slayer has no idea who their mate is, or even what gender they'll be, before the bond is activated. And sometimes it can take some time before the dragon slayer realizes that the bond has been activated, especially if they didn't know what to expect. However, the bond isn't cemented until a dragon slayer claims their mate."

"Claims? How do they claim their mate?"

"It's an ancient spell Freed. The same way many of the oldest dark spells were activated, sex."

"Oh." He said softly looking away. "So, your mate can show up at any time, meaning you'll have to choose to be with them, whether you want to or not."

"Some Dragon slayers in the past went their whole lives without finding their mate."

"Oh?"

"But…I already know who mine is," Laxus said quietly, averting his eyes.

He managed to get through the whole speech without losing his temper or losing his nerve. He'd memorized most of it in preparation of telling Freed, but what he was about to tell him now, he was completely unprepared for. He knew Freed loved him, but he didn't know if the man would want to be stuck at his side without a choice.

"Y…you do?" Freed asked softly, and the tone of his voice broke Laxus' heart. He sounded crushed.

"Yes Freed. I just haven't told him. Dragon slayers don't get a choice in the bond. They have to act on it, or lose their powers, and the bond draws them to the person. It can't make them love them, but it makes them notice their mate more than anyone else. Honestly, Dragon slayers don't feel real attraction unless it's their mate. At least, for me I didn't. Sure, I fooled around. I won't deny it, but it wasn't because I was attracted to anyone. I was trying to force myself to be attracted to them, tryin' to keep up an image. But normal people, they get a choice. Though…once the bond is activated…"

"Once they have sex?" Freed asked hollowly.

"Yeah…both people are stuck. They're mates, forever."

"So…when will you be telling them?" Freed asked softly.

Laxus looked at Freed slowly. The pain was so clear in the rune mages eyes that it struck Laxus as strongly as a physical blow. It was obvious he didn't understand what Laxus was trying to tell him. He would have laughed if Freed wasn't in so much pain. The man was a complete genius, and yet completely oblivious.

"I'm telling him right now." Laxus said softly.

Freed's eyes shot up to his face so quickly Laxus had to smirk. The light was returning to Freed's eyes quickly, and his face was a picture of disbelief.

"I…"

"You're my mate Freed. I've known for a while now. I just didn't want to throw it at you so quickly."

Warmth spread through Freed's chest as he heard Laxus' words. His entire body had gone cold when he heard Laxus had already found his mate and now, he couldn't keep the smile from spreading across his face.

"You ass!" He cried loudly slapping Laxus' chest. "How could you hide that from me? I deserved to know!"

"Hey! Knock it off!" Laxus said wrapping his arms around Freed to hold him still. "I'm tellin' you now."

"Only because I made you."

"I would have told you. I just wanted to wait a bit," he said quietly running his fingers through Freed's long green hair.

Freed sighed softly, eyes sliding shut as he soaked up the feeling.

"H…How long have you known?" Freed asked quietly.

"Well…I…"

"Laxus?"

Laxus sighed pulling away quietly running his fingers through his spiky blond hair.

"I started suspecting before I left the guild. But when you kissed me I knew for sure."

"I…I see."

"But, I didn't want…"

"Didn't want what?"

"You to think I'm only with you 'cause I have to be."

"Oh…"

The thought hadn't even occurred to Freed. He was certain it would have eventually. Laxus' options were to be with him, or lose his powers. There was no way Laxus would ever give up his powers. Even if he hated Freed he would be with him so he could keep his strength. That was the type of man he was. His powers meant everything to him. Did that mean he would never truly love Freed, and only settled with him? But then, something else Laxus had said slowly slipped into his mind. Laxus had never truly been attracted to any of the women he'd had sex with. The curse had prevented him from feeling attraction. But now, as his mate, Laxus was attracted to him. It was archaic and wrong, but it made what they had together…special in a way Freed was unaware of now.

"Trust me Freed, I…I…" Laxus cleared his throat and looked away, but Freed saw a small blush forming on the man's cheeks.

"You want to be with me?" he asked softly.

"Yes…and…not just 'cause your my mate."

"Laxus…"

The Dragon slayer smirked at him slowly pulling him back into his arms. Freed went willingly, wrapping his arms around his neck with a small smile. He could feel his own cheeks grow warm.

"Is there anything else I should know about this?"

"Mm, well, I think our powers grow stronger due to the bond. But, it…has to be activated first," Laxus said softly as he leaned in to kiss him.

"Well…that'll be awhile, we've barely got passed the hand holding stage."

"Tch."

Freed looked up at him slowly raising an eyebrow. That was not the response he had been expecting from the man.

"Laxus?"

"I've only been taking it slowly because you didn't know you were my mate. Wouldn't have been right otherwise."

"You mean…"

"Well, ya know…whenever you're ready."

Freed's jaw dropped and he was certain his face was as red as Erza's hair at this point. He couldn't believe Laxus was being so casual about this conversation. The man had been having sex with women for years, and was acting like Freed was the one who should be nervous. Freed didn't want to admit he was right. Freed had been in love with Laxus since the day he met him, that left him very little time for experimenting with others. However, the idea that he'd be bonded to Laxus, that they'd be tied together for life, was an idea that he couldn't get out of his mind.

Laxus grinned at the look on Freed's face. The rune mage embarrassed so easily. Between the green of his hair, and the red blush to his face, the man looked like a Christmas decoration. He chuckled leaning down to kiss him, trying to distract him. He knew Freed had always been shy, but the man had to be told Laxus had been taken things slowly on purpose. They'd been dating nearly a month! The bond had been pulling at Laxus since they'd had their first kiss, he was going crazy that Freed still slept down the hallway from him. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to hold out, but he knew this choice had to be Freed's.

"So…"

"Relax Freed," he said quietly reaching up to run his fingers through the man's hair. "Like I said, whenever you're ready. I'm not gonna pressure you into anything. Besides, this means more than in a typical relationship."

"I know," Freed said smiling slowly, his eyes dancing a bit before leaning in to kiss Laxus deeply. "I think that's why part of me really wants to take that leap, immediately."

This time it was Laxus' jaw that nearly hit the floor. There was no way this was his shy rune mage. Freed Justine wouldn't act so impulsively. The only time the man acting without considering the consequences was when Laxus asked him to do something. He completed those tasks without hesitation. Laxus slowly reached down to run his fingers over Freed's cheek.

"You…you do?"

"I…really think so."

"I…I see. Well, then you should really know, that once we do, not only would the other Dragon slayers be able to tell that we are having sex, but they'll know we're mated."

"That's possible?"

"Yeah, I don't understand how, but it is."

"You should really confront Gajeel or Natsu with these questions…Probably Gajeel."

"I'd rather not."

Freed sighed shaking his head before smirking playfully.

"But what if the bond can make something really weird happen, like I dunno…male pregnancy?"

"It can't."

"How do you know?"

"Because the human body doesn't work like that," Laxus said dryly and Freed laughed loudly kissing him.

"You need a sense of humor."

"Coming from you…I'll take that with a grain of salt."

"Ass."

Laxus just shrugged running his fingers over Freed's side slowly.

"So…is this really going to happen?" Freed asked softly pressing his forehead against Laxus'.

"If you're certain you're ready, and that you won't regret it in a couple years when I annoy the hell out of you and you can't leave."

"Laxus, you've annoyed the hell out of me since the day we met. You're an arrogant, egotistical ass, and that hasn't stopped me from loving you," Freed said, his cheeks flushing softly. "I don't think that's ever going to change."

"Freed…"

"Yes?"

"I…" Laxus sighed looking away from and Freed grinned slowly. The sentiment was there, if not yet fully. Laxus was falling in love with him, he was sure of it. That's why the man hadn't told him he was his mate. He wanted to give Freed the opportunity to leave if he wanted to. He hadn't understood that short of being forced to leave through magical means, there was no way Freed was ever going to leave Laxus' side. He loved the man more than he ever loved himself. Sure, he understood that to many people his feelings could be seen as obsessive but it was how he felt. He couldn't change it, no more than Laxus could change who he was.

"I know Laxus," he said softly, slipping his hands into the Dragonslayers. "I mean it. I want to take that step with you. I want you to know that your mate isn't leaving. You said I had a choice in this, but you were wrong. From day one there was only one choice for me, and that was to love you. I just never thought there was a chance I could actually be with you."

"You're a sap you know that."

"Keep talking and I'll make you wait longer," Freed snapped lightly as he walked towards the stairs.

Laxus smirked slowly following him to the second floor. The rune mage always tried to act tough when he was feeling nervous, but this was the first time Laxus actually found the actions endearing. The constant flush to Freed's face certainly helped that feeling along. The rune mage was talking tough, but he was still uncertain of his actions. Laxus stopped at his door and slipped his hand into Freed's slowly leading him inside, closing the door behind them, pulling him into his arms. Freed looked up at him slowly looping his arms around his neck kissing him deeply.


	11. Chapter 11

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Oh my god! I am so sorry for the long absence. It was not intentional, I assure you. Between my intense fall load I had for college, second degree steam burns on my face back in October, holidays, and the startup of Spring Classes, I just lost track of time. However, I have this story written out up to chapter seventeen, and plan on uploading a chapter every other day until I get caught up. I have also gone through and severely edited most of the story. I have removed misspellings, confusing texts, and added in some context. If you do not wish to reread the story to get see these edits, it's not necessary, as the base remains the same. I have just clarified the motivations of Laxus at the beginning of the story, and hope to make it easier to understand.

* * *

Freed woke slowly to the sun shining in his eyes through the open window. He groaned opening his eyes slowly running a hand over his face. He never slept with his window open. He rolled over looking away from the window, or at least he tried to. He was held down by a thick arm wrapped around his waist. He looked down slowly before following the arm with his eyes, up to Laxus' large form in a deep sleep beside him. He smiled slowly reaching out to touch Laxus' face, hesitating as memories of the night before washed over him. He felt his face flushing as he remembered the way Laxus kissed and held him. He closed his eyes slowly remembering the feel of Laxus' lips on his skin, the way his hands had caressed him.

"You look happy this mornin'," he heard Laxus' voice say, sounding even more rough than normal due to just waking up.

"L...Laxus," he gasped eyes flying open.

"Well...it is my bed. I would hope you'd expect me," Laxus replied with a lazy grin on his face.

"M...morning Laxus."

"Freed, relax," Laxus said with a laugh, reaching up to play with Freed's hair. "Why are you so jumpy this morning?"

"I..."

Freed broke off looking away, unsure how to form his next sentence. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say, but he knew he owed Laxus an apology for leading him on the night before. He had been so sure he was ready to become Laxus' mate, and yet...he hadn't been able to follow through.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry about last night."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Backing out on you..."

"You got nervous...it's okay."

Freed smiled slightly feeling himself flushing again as Laxus ran his fingers through his hair. He buried his face in Laxus' chest. He felt awful for changing his mind about last night. He had been so sure when he told him he wanted to have sex with him that he would go through with it. However, when the time had come, he'd choked. He'd made Laxus stop without explanation. He'd panicked and pulled away.

"It's not okay..."

"Freed, come on. Everyone gets nervous," Laxus said caressing his cheek.

Freed leaned into the touch with a small smile. It never ceased to amaze him that someone as strong and rough as Laxus could have a gentle side to him.

"You weren't."

"Yeah, well..." Laxus said with a small laugh. "Look at my history."

"I...I just don't want to disappoint you."

"Disappoint me? Why would you think that?"

"Well...you...you have experience, and I don't."

"So?"

"So...what if it's really bad..."

"Freed, all of my experience is with women. I'm just as new to this as you are."

"That's another thing, how can you be so comfortable having sex with a man after only being attracted to women?"

Laxus sighed sitting up in bed. He knew Freed was insecure, he always had been. The man was an amazing mage and he had a brilliant mind, but he definitely could use some help in the confidence department. Though, Laxus supposed he really hadn't been much help there. He'd kept his thoughts and emotions pretty bottled up around Freed.

"To be fair, I've never been attracted to anyone."

Freed spun around to face him so quickly Laxus was sure he heard something snap. He could barely suppress the laugh that threatened to swell up. Now was not the time for laughing, and he would not risk angering Freed during such a delicate moment. He'd seen too many people suffer from Freed's runes, he wasn't looking to experience that himself.

"You haven't?" Freed asked quickly, though he thought he remembered Laxus saying something similar the night before, but he'd been too swept away by Laxus telling him he was his mate to comprehend it all.

"No."

"But those women?"

"An attempt to feel something I thought I was missing out on. Dragon slayers never feel attraction for anyone other than their mate."

"So...you are attracted to me?"

"Was there any doubt?"

"I...well, I wasn't sure."

"Freed..."

Laxus broke off with a sigh pulling the smaller man into his arms. He hadn't expected Freed to be so insecure in their relationship. He wasn't sure how he was going to handle this side of Freed.

"I know it's dumb. It's just sometimes, I wonder if I'm going to wake up and this is a dream. It's too good to be true you know." Freed said softly laying his head against his chest, running his fingers over Laxus' tattoos.

"Mm, it's not a dream Freed. You need to learn to relax." He said running his fingers through Freed's hair. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be, despite the bond. It wouldn't be fair to either of us."

Freed smiled a bit looking up at him, his sea green eyes shining a bit. Laxus smirked slowly reaching down to touch his cheek before closing the distance with a kiss. Freed sighed happily kissing him back wrapping his arms around Laxus' neck. As Freed felt himself being laid back on the bed, with Laxus leaning over him he became aware of two very important facts: they were still very much naked from the night before, and having Laxus' naked body so close to him was incredibly distracting. Laxus pulled back with a groan moving to kiss along Freed's neck more gently than he had the night before. Freed was convinced he'd been wearing turtlenecks for weeks with the marks Laxus had left on his skin. It was certainly going to be difficult to keep their relationship secret if Laxus kept biting his skin.

"L...Laxus," he managed to breath out sliding his fingers through the blonde's short hair.

"Hmm?"

"Do...do you think we could try again," he asked, his cheeks reddening a bit.

Laxus pulled away slowly to look at him.

"You mean it?"

"This time, I really think I do," Freed said, a slow smirk moving across his face before pulling Laxus back down towards him.

"Where's papa and Freed?"

Evergreen and Bickslow looked at each other slowly wondering how to answer the girl's question. They had put two and two together when they woke up and Freed wasn't making them breakfast like he normally did and Laxus' door was still shut. Freed had not only spent the night in Laxus' room, but they were still in bed.

They'd decided to take the young girl to the guild for breakfast to give the two their privacy. Whatever Freed and Laxus had been arguing about the night before had definitely been settled between the two other them.

"I think they're still in bed kiddo."

Eliana sighed looking up at Bickslow as they walked towards the guild.

"So, why are we going to the guild?"

"Because if I tried to cook you breakfast I'd burn the house down and Laxus would kick my ass."

Eliana giggled a bit before a frown crossed her face and she looked back down at the ground.

"You okay kiddo?"

"You don't think they're still fighting do you?"

"Fighting?"

"Well, Freed was angry with Papa last night wasn't he? That's why they sent me with you, isn't it?"

"No. I don't think he was angry. I think they just had to sort through some things without being surrounded by people. Sometimes they just need some time alone." Evergreen said gently.

"Besides, if they're fighting, they're doing it wrong," Bickslow muttered under his breath. "Owe! Ever! What the hell was that for?"

"Keep your disgusting comments to yourself. She's a little girl, she doesn't need to hear stuff like that."

"She's a member of Fairy Tail. She's gonna hear a lot worse in her lifetime."

"That doesn't mean you get to scar her for life," Evergreen muttered before opening the doors to the guild hall.

Eliana looked at Bickslow confused before following Evergreen inside. The guild was nearly empty because of the early morning hours. Bixlow could see Erza sitting at a table talking with Lucy quietly, and Macao was sitting in a corner with Romeo eating breakfast. The usual trouble makers were nowhere to be found, but Bickslow was certain they'd be there before the trio had finished their breakfast. He walked up to the bar joining Evergreen and Eliana, taking his helmet off as he sat down.

"Morning," Mirajane said with a wide smile on her face. Bickslow was sure that smile was painted on. "No Laxus or Freed this morning?"

"They're still in bed," Eliana told her quietly.

"Really? Freed must be getting your daddy's bad habits," Mirajane said with a laugh. "What can I get you guys?"

"Just three orders of your best breakfast pancakes Mirajane," Bixlow told her with a smile.

"They're not Mirajane's pancakes anymore," a voice called from the doorway of the kitchen.

Bickslow jumped in surprise when he saw Lisanna standing in the doorway smiling at them.

"Lisanna? When did you get back?"

"Yesterday. Job took longer than I expected."

"Well, welcome back. Have you met Laxus' daughter Eliana?"

"Laxus' daughter?" Lisanna asked, jaw dropping.

"Yup."

"If he's her father, where is he?"

"He and Freed are sleeping in."

Lisanna looked at him confused.

"That's not like Freed."

"He and papa were arguing last night," Eliana said quietly.

"There were not Eliana. Don't be so worried. They just had some things to talk about."

"Well then, I guess everyone deserves their rest, including giant oafs like Laxus. I'll be right back out with your pancakes." Lisanna said looking at the three of them confused before walking back into the kitchen.

Bickslow grinned watching her as she walked away.

"You're staring."

"So?"

"It's creepy."

"No more creepy than you and Elfman."

"I am not dating Elfman."

"Liar."

"When are you going to make your move on Lisanna?"

"Soon. Just give her time to settle in."

"She's waiting for you to make the first move."

"Something tells me that's not the kind of girl Lisanna is. If she gets tired of waiting, she'll let me know," Bixlow said grinning slowly looking back at the kitchen door. He and Lisanna had done this dance since they got back from Tenrou. \ Bickslow wasn't going to make a move until he knew Lisanna was all in, if something was holding her back then it was best to wait and find out what that was.

"Laxus, calm down, you're being unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? They took my daughter!"

"For breakfast Laxus," Freed said closing his eyes letting out a pained sigh. "They took her to breakfast."

"That could have been hours ago!"

Freed sighed rubbing his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. He could see there was going to be no more late mornings if this is what Laxus was like every time Evergreen and Bickslow took Eliana for breakfast.

"Laxus, they are at the guildhall, just calm down. It's Bickslow and Evergreen. We couldn't expect Eliana to sit around all day." Freed said calmly. "We're lucky Bickslow and Evergreen were there when she woke up. Lord knows what would have happened if she'd gone looking for you for breakfast."

Laxus sighed turning to Freed slowly taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Freed put his hands on his shoulders looking into his eyes with a small smile. The morning had been perfect, until they'd finally managed to get out of bed and clean themselves up. Laxus had panicked when he'd realized the house was empty and the note from Evergreen on the fridge had done nothing to calm the dragon slayer down.

"Come on, she's probably having a great time." He said walking up the dirt road to the guildhall, pulling his long waist coat closer to him.

Laxus followed behind him quietly trying to calm his emotions. He knew he was being irrational. He trusted Bickslow and Evergreen with his own life, he knew he could trust them with Eliana. He'd just sent her with them the night before. However, when he'd walked out of his room to find her gone, something in him had snapped. He could barely control his magic at the realization that Evergreen and Bickslow had taken her with them without alerting him. He was certain a lot of it had to do with the dragon slayer instincts running through him. He took a deep breath fighting down his surge of magic as Freed opened the guildhall doors and walked in with him. The guildhall was never busy anymore, not like it used to be. Walking into Fairy Tail used to be like walking into a pub, but now, it's more like walking into a graveyard. The whole atmosphere had changed while they were gone. It no longer felt like home.

This morning though, seemed busier than most. Laxus couldn't help but notice the crowd as three members of the guild immediately took notice of their presence. Laxus' eyes sought them out instinctively as he stepped through the door. Gajeel, the one closest to the door stood up slowly as he turned to Laxus and Freed. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a surprised shout from the back.

"No freakin' way!" Laxus groaned closing his eyes at Natsu's familiar voice. There's no way the Fire Dragonslayer would keep things quiet.

Freed turned to Laxus with a questioning look to his eyes and Laxus silently. Laxus groaned shaking his head, he only hoped Natsu could keep things quiet long enough for them to tell the rest of the guild the news. He didn't want to announce his new relationship to the guild right that moment. As much as he loved being with Freed, there were better ways to go around telling people they were dating.

"They know."

"How?"

"Our scents. Remember."

"Right," Freed said softly, cheeks turning a bit rosy.

Laxus turned to the bar silently, seeing Evergreen, Bickslow, and Eliana. He made his way towards them trying to ignore the way people were staring at them confused after Natsu's shout.

"Papa!" Eliana cried out meeting him halfway.

"Morning Eliana," he said smiling as he picked her up.

"You're late."

"Yes, I'm afraid I am."

"Miss Lisanna made pancakes. She seems nice. Evergreen says Bickslow really likes her. He doesn't seem to like it when she says that."

"And what do you think?"

"I think he needs to quit swinging at her with towels, it's not nice," Eliana replied with a frown.

"Oh, I think Lisanna likes the attention," Freed said with a laugh walking up to them and taking a seat at the bar.

"Now Freed Justine, that's a terrible assumption to make."

"Oh, admit it Lisanna," he told her with a grin.

Lisanna just shook her head with a smile before walking back into the kitchen.

"Lisanna made me butterfly pancakes Freed, they were gorgeous." Eliana told him excitedly.

"Too good to eat?"

"Not a chance."

Freed started to laugh, but froze when he noticed all three of Fairy Tail's Dragonslayers walking up to them.

"Laxus," Natsu started.

Laxus looked up at them slowly from where he had sat down before sighing putting Eliana down, stepping away from the others.

"Over here," he said leading the other dragon slayers away.

Freed watched before getting up following them. He wasn't going to let Laxus be alone in a situation he was uncomfortable in.

"Can we talk?" Wendy asked quietly.

"About what?"

Natsu nodded his head to Freed causing the rune mage to swallow. There was no way this discussion was going to end well. Laxus was too private a person to let others pry into his home life. Besides, they hadn't even discussed when they were going to tell the rest of the guild about their relationship.

"'Fraid not. That subject is off limits."

"Don't get yer hackles up," Gajeel said. "These two just wanna know how you knew is all. People never talk about dragon mates anymore. It's almost like a myth nowadays. I told them it wasn't a good idea. But she's young, and he's well...Natsu."

"You guys know more about this whole business than I do. I'm just makin' it up as I go along."

"But it's real right?" Natsu asked, eyeing him earnestly. Freed had to blink to make sure he was seeing things right. He'd never seen such a serious expression on Natsu Dragneel's face before. "A true...mating?"

Natsu's last sentence was barely a whisper, and anyone without Dragon slayer hearing would have had trouble hearing him. For that, Freed was incredibly grateful. He wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Laxus and he certainly didn't want to hide it, but he knew this wasn't the way to announce it to the guild.

"Yes."

"That's so cool!" Wendy cried out causing a few people to look at them.

Laxus cleared his throat glancing at Freed before turning to the others.

"Look, I get this is important to Dragon slayers, but I don't think this is the right time."

"Yeah, yeah, we get ya, congrats man," Natsu said beginning to walk away before turning back to him asking in the same quiet voice as before. "Is it weird, having a mate that's a man? Igneel always made it seem like it could only be a woman."

"Not really," Laxus said. "But then, I wasn't raised by a Dragon. I didn't know anything of mates until I was about sixteen years old."

"Right."

Natsu looked like he was about to say something else but before he could get the words out, Gajeel was pulling him and Wendy away. Out of the three of them, the Iron Dragonslayer seemed to be the only one who understood the entourage was unwelcome.

"Sorry bout that Laxus. I tried to stop'em. Congrats." Gajeel said with a smirk.

Laxus shook his head confused before leading Freed back to the counter where the others sat.

"That was weird," Bickslow muttered looking at Freed and Laxus. "Did I hear the word "mate" thrown around?"

"It's a Dragonslayer term."

"Doesn't it mean this thing with you two is permanent?" Bickslow asked confused.

Laxus smirked turning to Freed who smiled at him slowly.

"Yes, yes it does."

"That's badass." Bickslow said with a grin, causing Laxus to laugh loudly, reaching out putting his hand on Freed's who laced their fingers together.

 _I guess we're really doing this,_ Freed thought happily, listening to Eliana chatter on beside him, oblivious.

* * *

Review Replies:

kurahieiritr JIO: I hope you're still reading this! I do not mind the length of your reviews. They let me know I am doing something right! I hope you enjoy all the new updates, and I am truly sorry about the length of the wait. I can promise there won't be such a long wait again. A friend of mine finally got my butt kicked into gear on writing.

KingdomHeartsFairy: I am so sorry about the long wait, hopefully you enjoy the new chapters as much as you enjoyed the last ones.

Ytygr: Yes, Papa Laxus is really adorable, and quite a bit clueless.


	12. Chapter 12

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Twelve

* * *

It was a week after Laxus and Freed had become mates, and to Freed it seemed as if everything had changed and yet nothing at all. He knew now that he and Laxus would always be together and that he, Laxus, and Eliana were a family. However, that didn't change their dynamic by much at all. It was a testament to how comfortable the three of them were together that their life was not disrupted after Freed and Laxus mated.

Laxus still spent most of his time at the guild doing research with his grandfather. He was more determined than ever to find out who destroyed Eliana's home and killed her mother. He knew his father was behind it, and it seemed he was determined to ensure his father couldn't do anymore damage. When Freed asked him about it, he'd been unable to explain his need to figure it out.

Freed began spending more of his days in the guild hall with Eliana. Levy and Shadowgear had left on a mission, meaning Freed had very few options on how to pass the time. Spending his days with Eliana was hardly something he would complain about though. He greatly enjoyed his time with her, especially having the ability to teach her some basic magic. If he was honest with himself, she was becoming just as much his daughter as she was Laxus'. If the way she treated Freed was any indication, she felt the same way about him.

It was because of Freed's extended visits to the guild hall that Wendy had managed to clear up a few questions about dragon slayer mates, but she also raised more. It seemed Eliana was the only child of a Dragon slayer that anyone had heard of. Freed was curious about that. If Dragon slayers had mates, then why had no one heard of them having children? It didn't make any sense. When Freed voiced his concerns to the two older Dragon slayers neither of them had an answer. Freed was not surprised that Natsu had never thought about it. The pink haired fire mage never seemed to think of anything further ahead than his next meal. He'd looked at Freed as if he'd just grown a new head when Freed questioned him. Freed had been surprised at Gajeel's lack of knowledge however. The steel dragon seemed to have a better grasp on the mate mythology than the others. However, he'd just been confused when asked about the inheritance of powers. Finally, he admitted Metallicana never spoke to him about what to expect from children. Freed accepted it in stride. Most parents go into parenting blind, he and Laxus were no different. It just seemed their experience would be more unique than others.

"Kind of reminds you of all of us when we were young, hmm?" A voice said behind him breaking him out of his thoughts.

Freed turned to see Lisanna standing beside him, he glanced back at Wendy and Eliana training in the grass and grinned. She was right, it was a lot like Fairy Tail had been when he first joined.

"I suppose so," Freed conceded. "Only, less violent than Gray and Natsu were."

Lisanna laughed, a clear and bright sound that Freed didn't realize he missed in the two years Lisanna was in Edolas.

"Too true," she said with a grin sitting down. "You know, I don't think I quite realized how much things changed in the time I was away."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...like Gray and Natsu. You know they consider each other friends now, even if they don't say it out loud? And then there's you and the rest of the Thunder Legion," she said thoughtfully. "I mean, you guys were never unkind, but you've been more...friendly than I ever remember you being. Not that it's a bad thing. I actually like it."

Freed nodded slowly looking away from her letting it sink in. Despite him actively trying to befriend his guild mates during Laxus' exile, he'd barely had a chance to talk to Lisanna before the S Class trials.

"We went through a lot while you were gone. After Laxus got exiled from the guild, we tried to repair friendships we destroyed with our ignorance."

"Why did Laxus get exiled? People haven't wanted to discuss it since I returned."

"He uh, he tried to take over the guild by making all the members fight each other, and then us," Freed told her quietly, feeling the shame that always accompanied the memory of that day.

"He got pretty intense, huh?"

"I think it had a lot to do with his father."

"I'm sure it did." She told him with a kind smile. "At least he's realized his mistakes. He's changed a lot."

"Yes," Freed agreed with a smile. "He really has."

"I don't know how I never realized you were in love with him. It's been pretty obvious since I got back."

"I didn't hide it well, that's for sure." He said with a laugh.

"So you two are together, really? I know people are assuming, but I just wanted to ask..." she began slowly.

Freed looked at her surprised. No one in the guild had outright asked him if he and Laxus were together. He'd noticed the whispering since in the past week or so, but no one had been bold enough to ask. Freed had a feeling they were just too scared of Laxus to ask. Although, he and Laxus had agreed that if anyone did ask, then they'd tell them. Freed was just glad he didn't have to worry about actively keeping it a secret anymore. He was ready for everyone to know, especially now that he knew their relationship was permanent.

"Yeah, we are."

"That's really romantic. Being able to fall in love with your best friend like that," she said with a sigh. "It's what I wanted with Natsu when I was younger."

"Not anymore? I know you guys aren't close like you used to be, but when you left you still seemed to love him."

"I don't think he was ever as serious about it as I was." She said softly. "But I think he's falling for someone else."

"Oh?"

"I think anyone who doesn't know him as well as I do wouldn't see it as clearly as I do, but it's there. He just hasn't noticed it yet."

"And you?"

"I don't think I have to tell you that, it's been pretty obvious I'm sure."

"Well, I have noticed you're flirting with Bickslow lately," he agreed with a grin.

"Do you think his feelings are serious Freed? Or do you think it would just be a fling?"

"He's crazy about you."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. As crazy for you as Ever is Elfman."

Lisanna laughed loudly shaking her head.

"Those two are hopeless."

"What two?" Freed heard a voice drawl behind him. He felt himself grinning before he even turned around. He didn't need to look to know who it was.

"Evergreen and Elfman," he said looking up at Laxus with a grin.

Laxus laughed softly, reaching to slowly run his fingers through Freed's long hair.

"Yes they are." He agreed finally leaning down to kiss Freed's forehead. Freed felt himself flushing at the open display of affection. He knew they had agreed to let others know if they asked about their relationship, but he didn't realize Laxus would be so comfortable showing him affection in front of others.

"You two are adorable," Lisanna gushed softly.

"Thanks," Freed said softly, turning even more red, if that was possible.

"Thanks for the talk Freed. I'll give you two some privacy," she said standing up hurrying off.

"She okay?"

"She wanted to know if Bickslow was serious about her."

"She didn't know?"

"Well, I think part of her was having trouble giving up on Natsu."

"Ah."

"Are you okay? You seem tense."

"Gramps and I figured out the guild that attacked Eliana's family."

"...You're going after them aren't you?"

"I have to Freed. They've killed so many innocent people."

"...will you be taking us?"

Somehow Freed knew the answer without asking, and he was dreading it.

"Eliana needs someone with her Freed."

"You can't go alone! They're dangerous!"

"I won't go alone. I'm taking a team. I think I'm gonna bring Erza and Natsu."

"You know Lucy will tag along too then," Freed said with a smirk.

"Unfortunately. She's hopeless. I might ask Gray as well. If I can get him to join us without Juvia trying to follow us, it'll be great."

"Good luck."

Laxus groaned sitting beside him. He wasn't looking forward to being stuck near Gray while Juvia threw herself at him, but he needed a team he could count on. He'd much rather take his own with him, but he wanted someone he could trust watching Eliana. And as much as he loved his grandpa, he didn't trust him with a six year old. The old man was too busy hitting on girls a quarter his age.

"Why not Mirajane?"

"What?"

"She raised her siblings, maybe she could watch Eliana long enough for us to join you. I'm sure Lisanna would help. Eliana would love to stay in Fairy Hills with all the other girls."

Freed hated the idea of leaving Eliana behind. He loved having her around, but the idea of Laxus going into a battle with a team he didn't know filled Freed with dread. The Thunder Legion had a dynamic when they fought together. They knew how to balance each other's strengths and weaknesses and that was developed after years of fighting. It would be near suicide for Laxus to take a team he had never fought with before.

"That might work." Laxus reluctantly agreed.

"Laxus, you need a team you know and trust, not just strong fighters."

"You're right...I'll talk to her."

"Good. So, this guild, who are they?"

"Their name is Serpent's Tongue. My dad formed them three years ago."

Freed bit his lip looking over at Eliana and Wendy. He wouldn't question Laxus about his father. That was one subject he knew to avoid after all these years. He also knew any guild that man created would be hard to defeat.

"Then we're going. I don't care what we have to do to ensure that we are going, but the Thunder Legion and I are going." Freed said fiercely. "You are not facing that man without me by your side."

Laxus looked at him speechless. It had been awhile since he had seen Freed look so serious. It added a level to the rune mage most didn't get to see. Laxus considered himself lucky when it did show.

"I'll talk to Mira, like I said. I'll feel better if it were you three."

"Good," Freed said turning back to watching Eliana train.

Laxus sat beside him slowly looking out at Wendy and Eliana in the grass.

"She's gettin' pretty good."

"Wendy's a great teacher," Freed said with a small smile.

"Thank you, for lookin' after her." Laxus said looking at him. "It shouldn't have been on you so much."

"You were helping grandfather, and I don't mind. I like being around her."

"Well, when we get back, we're definitely gonna take some time off jobs," Laxus said quietly. "That way she can adjust better. Us leavin' is really gonna mess with her."

"Well, then you will be the one to tell her."

Laxus sighed quietly.

"I tell her tonight."

* * *

Review Replies:

So, I just realized that they now give you the option of private messaging to reply to reviews. I feel extremely behind in times, but I started writing on this site when I was in junior high, nearly 15 years ago. I then took an extremely long hiatus from writing fanfics until I started watching Fairy Tail last spring. I feel like an idiot, but I think I may start using the private messaging feature after this chapter. However, for this chapter here they are:

Astra199: Thank you so much for your kind words. I really appreciate you taking the time to read my story. I'm touched that you had such amazing things to say about it. I look forward to hearing from you in the future.

kurahieiritr JIO: Thank you once again. I'm glad you found Freed's actions amusing as well. I just picture him pacing, and he definitely talks with his hands, so his hands flying everywhere while he's rambling and Laxus is just staring at him confused. So far there haven't been many changes to their life since the mate bond has been established, and Freed is convinced there won't be many, but he's optimistic. Right now, only a week has gone by and that's not enough time to notice the changes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there hasn't been much that's happened, but soon. In a couple chapters things pick up again. We passed the half way point. I only have this story planned for 20 chapters. I am in the process of considering a sequel. I will let you know if I start writing it.


	13. Chapter 13

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"Why can't I come with you?"

"Because it's too dangerous."

"But they're going with you!"

"They're highly trained mages."

"But I'm a mage!"

"Who's just learnin' to use her magic."

Freed sighed rubbing his forehead. Laxus and Eliana had been having the same argument all morning. He gave the Dragon slayer credit. He'd been calm the whole time, keep her on task. Despite not wanting to, the girl was dressed, and on her way to Fairy Hills with them. Freed would have given up at this point and not answered Eliana's questions, but Laxus was being infinitely patient. Freed wasn't sure they would have made it out the door if he had been in charge.

Eliana frowned looking down at the ground with a pout and Laxus put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Listen, we'll be back soon. We have to do this. These people are dangerous and they need stopped."

"Why can't the magic council do it?"

"Kid, I hate to be the one to tell you, but the magic council is useless."

Freed fought back a grin at the look of shock on Eliana's face. She was still young enough to think the magic council was looking out for everyone's best interest. He was glad Laxus was the one to break the girl's illusion. Better for that to happen young with her being a member of Fairy Tail. Although it seemed as if the Magic Council's grudge Fairy Tail had faded in the seven years they were on Tenrou.

"Papa, that's mean!"

"You'll learn kid, besides, we're just gonna weaken them so the magic council can come for them."

"You'll come home?"

"Nothin' will keep me away kid, I promise you that," Laxus said smiling putting his hand on her head.

Eliana grinned up at him slowly as Laxus pulled his hand away. Freed watched them with a small smile on his face. He loved watching Laxus with his daughter. They bonded so quickly and easily. It was extremely sweet watching someone as gruff as the dragon slayer be so loving and affectionate with someone. He wished he'd been able to see Laxus with an infant. He could only imagine how he would have been with a newborn, watching how he was with Eliana at her age.

He shook himself out of his thoughts as Laxus knocked on the door to Mirajane and Lisanna's room.

"Hello," Mirajane said as she opened the door.

"Hello Mirajane," Freed said giving her a small smile.

"Come on in. Hello Eliana," she said smiling widely letting them into the room.

All five of them walked in slowly. Eliana moving closer to Laxus as they did.

"Thank you for watching her for us Mirajane," Laxus said quietly. "I wouldn't leave if I didn't feel like it was necessary."

"Oh, I understand Laxus. You have to protect your family."

Laxus nodded slowly kneeling down in front of Eliana who looked up at him with a pout.

"You'll be good right? You'll listen to Mirajane and Lisanna?"

Eliana frowned looking away from him crossing her arms. Freed could see this goodbye was going to be difficult for both father and child.

"Eliana...come on, don't be like that."

Eliana turned to him slowly letting her arms fall to her side biting her lip. Laxus sighed seeing how her bottom lip trembled. He didn't want to see her cry.

"I don't want you to go! What if you don't come back?!"

"I'll be back, you can count on that," he swore putting his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me."

"Your daddy is one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail," Mirajane said proudly looking down at Eliana. "With his team at his side, he's practically unstoppable."

"Really?"

"It's true," Lisanna said walking up with a smile. "He used to scare me, but now I know he's a big softy."

Laxus frowned at that as Freed hid a grin. The Dragon slayer would not be happy that his image had been ruined. But Lisanna wasn't wrong. Laxus wasn't nearly as intimidating as he used to be. Everyone noticed the change in him since Eliana showed up.

"Here's a bag of her things Mirajane. It's a couple outfits, and some of her favorite books," Freed said passing it to her. "She refused to leave her stuffed dragon at the house."

"If Freed's runes weren't so ruthless I would have suggested you guys stay at our house, but then he'd have to rewrite them all." Laxus said with a laugh standing up again.

"No, it's fun this way. It's like a big sleepover, right Eliana," Mirajane said with a grin, and Eliana nodded slowly.

"I'll see you soon kid," Laxus said ruffling her hair affectionately. "Be brave for me all right? We'll be back for you soon."

"Okay papa."

Lisanna stepped forward slowly looking at Bickslow quietly.

"Are you going with them?"

"Of course I am. Wouldn't let the Thunder Legion go without me."

She nodded slowly looking away from him biting her lip. Freed frowned watching her. He knew there was something more she wanted to say but was keeping it to herself. That seemed to be the biggest problem between the two of them. Neither of them said what was really on their mind, so they never got anywhere. Obviously Bickslow seemed to feel the same way because he finally spoke up.

"What is it Lisanna?"

She looked up at him before throwing her hands in the air.

"Oh, what the hell," she said stepping before kissing Bickslow wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back slowly. Freed smirked a bit looking at Laxus who shook his head as Lisanna stepped back.

"Come back safe okay?"

"Sure thing Lissy."

She turned to Mirajane, who shook her head with a small laugh.

"I'll go put Eliana's things up," she said softly taking the back from her. "See you guys soon."

"Guess we better go then. We'll be back as soon as we can Mirajane." Laxus said heading for the door.

"Papa!" Eliana called out hurrying forward.

"What is it?" He asked turning around.

Eliana ran towards him and he leaned down catching her in a tight hug. She buried her face in his chest hanging onto him sniffling a bit.

"I love you papa," she said softly.

"I love you too kid. I'll be back before you know it okay?"

She nodded pulling back turning to Freed slowly, wiping away tears.

"You'll take care of him won't you Freed? You'll make sure he comes back?"

Freed knelt down in front of her with a smile running his fingers through her hair.

"You have nothing to worry about Eliana. I won't let anything happen to your papa."

"Thank you."

He leaned forward hugging her tightly, kissing her forehead.

"Be brave for your papa okay? And be good for Mirajane. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Eliana nodded slowly pulling back from him.

"Okay Freed. You be careful too! Papa and I would be very said if anything happened to you!"

"I promise sweetheart." Freed said softly kissing her forehead before standing up smiling at her encouragingly before they walked out the room. Freed slipped his hand into Laxus' quietly giving it a squeeze.

"We'll be back soon Laxus."

"I know. I just hate leaving her behind."

"Of course you do, you're her father." Freed said with a small smile. "But you're doing this to keep her safe. We both know when they destroyed that village they did so to get to you. We need to do this."

"I know."

Freed gave his hand another small squeeze. It was obvious having to leave Eliana behind was eating at the Dragon slayer. Freed hoped it wouldn't distract him from the fight they were sure to face. The last thing he needed was for Laxus to get her because he was distracted.

* * *

They had to take the train. Of course they had to take the train. The guild hall for the Serpent's Tongue was far enough away that it would have taken over a week to reach by foot. As it was, it would take a full day's train ride, and then they would have to rest at an inn for the night before traveling any further. Freed took pity on Laxus and cast his Bliss Ecriture on him, but that meant they had to stay in a compartment away from Bickslow and Evergreen. There was no way Laxus was going to let them see him like that. It was bad enough people were commenting on how much he's changed since Eliana showed up. Laxus could have jumped for joy after the train pulled up to their stop and Freed ended the enchantment. It was a good thing Freed knew most of his secrets as it was, or else he would die from embarrassment. He could see why Freed had learned the enchantment now. It was a great interrogation tool.

They stepped off the train joining Bickslow and Evergreen on the platform. All of them looking to him for a plan. He frowned looking at the map he'd made for his grandpa and nodded to himself.

"Looks like the best place to crash is the next town over. We'll be able to make a plan while we're there. The guild's headquarters is a half a day's walk from there."

"Well, lead the way Laxus," Evergreen said with a smirk. "It's been a long time since we got to follow your lead."

He shook his head, leading the way from the train station. He had missed this. His months in exile, separating him from his team. He wasn't used to working alone. As much as he always boasted he didn't need a team, he enjoyed working with the other three. They were a team for a reason. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses. That was another reason why he'd listened to Freed when he suggested letting Eliana stay with someone else while they were gone. There was no other team he could work with as well as he worked with the Thunder Legion. They knew when to back off and let him fight, or when to join him to take someone down. They knew each and every attack they had, and they knew how to communicate what they were going to do with just a positioning of their body.

If Laxus had tried to take another team, he knew it would have ended in disaster. That is why he had originally planned on taking Natsu and his team. Even if Laxus couldn't communicate with them like he did Freed and the others, he knew they could communicate with each other. It would have lessened the chance for disaster. However, Freed was right, as usual. He was much more comfortable taking his own team than depending on someone else's. Especially when it was his daughter he was trying to protect. This guild had attacked and murdered Eliana's entire home town. They were after her for a reason. Something had spooked them and they left without taking her, but it was obvious they were after her. The only thing Laxus could figure was his father had sent them to capture her because he found out she was born with Dragon slayer magic. It was someone he could manipulate and control in a way he had never been able to control Laxus, and Laxus was not going to let that happen. He would do anything to keep his daughter from falling into Ivan's hands.

"Laxus? Are you okay?" Freed asked falling into step beside him.

"Just thinkin' about our plan of attack," he said quietly. "Whatever we do, we can't fail. If we don't stop them, I think my father is gonna to keep comin' after Eliana."

"You really think that was the plan all along?"

"It's the only thing I can think of. Either he wanted to get her, or he wanted to draw me out."

"Then we might be falling right into his plan?"

"It's possible. But I'm not gonna to sit around and let him bring the fight to us. He's going to have to deal with me bringin' the fight to him."

"What's the chances that your father will even show his face? It's possible he'll let us go after the guild and never show up."

"That does sound an awful lot like your old man," Bickslow chimed him. "He may be pretty damn strong, but he's a coward."

"I know." Laxus said with a nod. "But I'm not lettin' him win this one. He put my daughter's life in danger, and for that alone he's going to pay."

"We hear ya man."

"What Bickslow's trying to say," Evergreen began touching Laxus' shoulder. "Is that we've got your back no matter what Laxus."

"I know you guys do."

Freed looked up at him giving him a small smile, and Laxus reached over slipping his arm around the other man's shoulders slowly. Freed stepped closer moving into Laxus' embrace happily and Evergreen rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"If you two are going to act like this the whole time, I'm going to need a heads up," she said good naturedly. "I'm used to Freed looking all love sick over you, but this is just going a bit too far."

"Aw, Ever give them a break! They're still in the honeymoon phase," Bickslow said laughing.

"Yeah, which is why I'm getting a room down the hall."

Laxus looked over at Freed amused who was turning even more red by the second moving to bury his face in Laxus' chest causing him to laugh loudly.

"You are way too easy to embarrass Freed, especially for being a member of Fairy Tail."

"Shut up," Freed mumbled quietly.

Laxus shook his head with a grin, continuing the walk in companionable silence. He was glad Evergreen had broken the tension. All of them were way too aware of how dangerous their mission was. This guild had wiped out two entire villages overnight. They'd managed to kill everyone man, woman, and child with leaving barely a trace. The four of them going against an entire guild meant they had to plan extremely well or else they weren't making it out of the fight alive. Thankfully strategy was always a strong suit of Freed and Evergreens. They could both plan a mission so airtight that they accounted for almost every move and attack their enemy made. With Freed's runes it was easier to make who they were going against do what they wanted. He could make it to where they couldn't use a certain type of magic, or make it to where they could only use defensive magic and render them unable to attack. It all depended on how much time and space he had to draw up the runes. He may be able to write runes faster than anyone Laxus had ever seen, but rune magic was very intricate and the more complex the enchantment the longer it took to write. If Freed tried to rush through writing them, there was a chance the enchantment wouldn't work at all.

They got to the inn more quickly than Laxus anticipated. He suspected it was because they were all caught in their thoughts and were talking like they normally did on a mission. This was definitely not the mission he would have chosen for them to get back out in the field again. He would have chosen something easier and more lighthearted so they could enjoy being a team again. Preferably a mission so easy he could have taken Eliana with them. Leaving his daughter behind after so little time together was driving him insane. Part of him just wanted to get back on the train and ride it all the way back to Magnolia so he could be home with her again, motion sickness be damned.

He sighed shaking his head to clear his thoughts before walking to the desk and paying for their rooms. It wouldn't help him to keep thinking about home. He needed to keep his mind on what he was doing.

He took the keys from the innkeepers and led the others up to the rooms before heading into the room he was going to share with Freed. Freed looking at him concerned as he followed him.

"Are you okay Laxus?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just want to get home as soon as we can."

"We all do."

"Yeah well, we need to come up with a plan to make that happen," Laxus said pulling some papers out of his bag. "This is all the information we have on Serpent's Tongue. Help me come up with a strategy so we can take care of them and get back to m...our daughter."

Freed looked up at him slowly blinking.

"Our daughter?"

"Yeah...our daughter," Laxus said thoughtfully. "You're my mate. That makes us a family Freed."

Freed couldn't help but stare at Laxus in shock as his jaw fell open. He'd never expected such an open declaration of affection like that from Laxus.

"Don't look at me like that," Laxus grumbled, looking away from him. "Just statin' a fact."

"O…Of course Laxus."


	14. Chapter 14

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Freed knelt down at the edge of the trees writing in the last of his runes. It had taken all night but he and Laxus had finally come up with a battle plan for their attack on Serpent's Tongue. According to the intel they had managed to gather, the guild only had fifteen members. Freed was certain they had at least five more than that, but there were only fifteen official members. None of them were very strong. There were quite a few fire mages, which Freed though was interesting. If Ivan had been spying on Fairy Tail, surely he knew Natsu was still a member and could eat any fire thrown at him. What had surprised Freed is according to anything he could find, the guild didn't have any mages that specialized in either Solid Script or Rune Magic. Magic of words was the best kind of defensive magic there was. The only thing that would explain that lack of defense in Freed's mind was that they were a dark guild who didn't think they needed a defense plan.

Based on that small info they had come up with the best battle plan they could in the limited amount of time they had. They would attack during the dark. Daylight was entirely too dangerous. They could get arrested by the magic council for starting a war with another guild. Freed would set up the defensive runes before they could enter the building. Freed hated having to use runes before a battle as it lessened his magic power, but he knew it was needed this time. They needed to make sure they made it home to Eliana. After the runes were laid, they would attack the guild, each member of the Raijinshuu attacking from a different side of the guild hall.

He smirked as he finally finished the last rune.

"There, that should do it."

"What'd you do?"

Freed turned to Bickslow slowly.

"These runes will keep any member of the guild who is not in the guild hall at the moment from entering the guild hall until we leave."

"That's fantastic Freed," Evergreen said with a grin. "So, ready to go."

"Let's go teach these people a lesson," Laxus said with a small smirk.

Freed couldn't help but feel a spike of adrenaline rush through him at those words. He had missed fighting alongside Laxus. He forced himself to concentrate running for the building quickly, slipping in as quietly as possible. As soon as Freed stepped inside he knew things weren't going to go the way he had planned. For one, the guild was entirely too big to only hold fifteen members. For another, the main room of the guildhall was filled to the brim with people watching every entrance. They were caught. Somehow they had been figured out and they had walked right into a trap. Freed cursed his ignorance. Any other time he would have realized it was a trap before even entering the building but he had let himself become distracted.

"Attack!" A voice cried out, and all the sudden pandemonium broke out around the room, and curses were flying everywhere. Freed tried to keep up with the wizards who were throwing curses at him, but it was hard. They had at least triple the amount of people waiting for them than they had thought were in the guild. It seemed as if the battle stretched on forever. As many mages as Freed took out with his runes, it seemed another one popped up in their place. If this kept up he was going to run out of magic energy fast.

Freed spun away from a mage sending a fireball at him and drew runes quickly in the air.

"Dark Ecriture: Fear!"

Freed jumped back quickly spinning to the mages across the room as the man in front of him crumbled in on himself. He normally wouldn't use Fear so quickly, but this battle had gone on a lot longer than he had expected. If they wanted to get out before the runes he drew outside the building disappeared, they would need to pick up the pace. He sighed, scanning the room as he dodged a shard of ice. He couldn't see how Bickslow and Evergreen were doing, but it seemed as if Laxus was faring well. He wasn't surprised. From the research they'd done, Serpent's Tongue didn't have many mages on Laxus' level.

He stepped out from behind the crate he was hiding behind, about to cast an ecriture on the ice mage aiming for him when he realized his feet weren't moving. He looked down quickly seeing purple runes surrounding his feet.

"What the hell?"

He knelt down trying to break the runes, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"You shouldn't have let your guard down. You know better than that."

Freed froze, his spine stiffening. He knew that voice. He'd heard it his entire life. He could pick out that voice from a crowd in his sleep. He tried to turn slowly, but his body seemed to have slowly fallen under the paralysis of the runes.

"You've really become pathetic Freed. There was a time you wouldn't hesitate to have cast Pain and Suffering on all of the people in this guild hall. That was your mistake and now you're going to have to pay for it."

Freed tried to take a deep breath, concentrating on the puzzle of the runes in front of him. If he could just break one rune he would be free, and he could take out the imposter behind him.

"Dark Ecriture: Suffering!"

* * *

Laxus stepped away from the fallen form of the mage in front of him panting. He was using entirely too much magical energy for the amount of people left in the guild, and they still hadn't seen his father once. He was about to round on another wizard when a scream tore across the room. Laxus didn't have to stop to think to recognize that voice. He spun quickly turning towards the direction of the voice. Bickslow and Evergreen paused in the middle of their own battles turning to him. He could feel the color drain out of his face. The scream sounded like pure pain. He'd never heard Freed sound like that before.

He turned back to the Serpent's Tongue guild members who were beginning to rise to take advantage of his distraction. He could feel his heart beginning to race, his body urging him to run to Freed's side to protect him. He couldn't lose his mate, no matter what. But if he abandoned this fight then surely they would lose and Ivan would see another take where he could take Eliana from him. He was beginning to call lightning into his palm when another scream echoed through the room. This one louder and rawer than the last.

"Freed!" Shouted turning towards the sound once again. He couldn't block out the sound of Freed's pain any longer.

"Go Laxus, go to him, I'll cover you." Evergreen shouting at him before pulling off her glasses.

He didn't need to be told twice. He tore across the room, leaping over down mages on the floor and broken furniture. He barrelled through whatever he couldn't jump over. His body barely noticed the pain. He just knew he had to get to Freed's side, immediately. He rounded the corner quickly, pausing when he saw the female mage standing over Freed. She had aged and she looked different, but he still recognized her. She was standing over Freed, her hand in his hair pulling his head back. Laxus couldn't see Freed's face, but he could hear his pained whimpers.

"What the hell did you do to him?" He growled stepping forward, feeling static start to pop out over his body.

The mage turned to him slowly smirking. It wasn't a look he was used to seeing on her face, despite their differences she had never looked at him like that. She tossed her hair over her shoulder walking towards him.

"How nice of you to join us Laxus. Should have known Freed would have been following you, like always."

"What. Did. You. Do?"

There it was again, the smirk that was so out of place on a face he knew so well. The green hair, the blue eyes, the only thing she was missing was the birth mark and she'd look just like Freed. He didn't know how it happened, but standing in front of him in a leather get up that would put some of Erza's requips to shame was Freya Justine, back from the dead.

"Oh, he's just enjoying a bit of Suffering. Knowing Freed, he's probably watching you die, over and over again. His little obsession does get a little boring, doesn't it?" She asked grinning slowly before turning back to Freed. "Dark Ecriture, Pain!"

Laxus spun quickly, growl escaping his lips as another scream of pain came from Freed. The green hair rune mage collapsing on the floor as Freya let go of his hair.

"Oh? That doesn't upset you, does it?" She asked sweetly. "Perhaps I've been wrong all along. Perhaps you did care about Freed. Did you finally take pity on him and let him into your bed?"

Laxus grit his teeth gathering lightning into his hand. He didn't care who she was. She was going to pay for hurting Freed like this.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Laxus. One wrong move and I move from Suffering to Death."

"He's your brother! How could you do this to him!?"

"He stopped being my brother the minute he became your puppet!"

"Let him go. Fight me one on one."

"Oh no. Not when I've got collateral right here. I get the feeling you'll do anything I say as long as I have Freed until my control."

Laxus could feel the lightning spiking up without him calling on it. He knew what he needed to do, and he needed to do it fast without her having time to cast her runes. He doubted she would kill Freed if she was planning to use him as collateral. But he wasn't going to take the risk. He pulled in as much strength he could before launching himself forward throwing her off balance.

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!" He collided with Freya before she had a chance to catch her breath and sent her flying across the room. Freed fell to the ground in a heap unconscious with her runes disappearing from his body due to her lack of concentration.

Laxus didn't give himself time to think. He aimed for Freya again, throwing her into the wall calling on more lighting when he noticed it. Her eyes looked different. Freya had sea green eyes, the same color as Freeds. He had noticed that the first time he met her. Never before had he seen her eyes rimmed in red. He pinned her to the wall by her shoulder letting some of the lightning die down.

"Who's controlling you?!" He growled slowly.

Freyar smirked at him slowly.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings Laxus. It's foolish to let yourself get distracted."

Laxus jumped back as explosions surrounded him. He turned quickly running to Freed's side and picking him up. He would let her get away this time. At the moment Freed needed him more than he needed to catch Freya.

* * *

"Is he going to be okay?" Bickslow asked softly.

"I don't know. Freya really did a number on him."

They were back at their hotel trying to recuperate. Laxus had laid Freed on the bed when they got there, and Freed hadn't moved since. Laxus sat on the bed beside him brushing his hair from his face.

"What are we going to do?" Evergreen asked softly. "Was it really Freya?"

"'Fraid so."

"Blue Pegasus," Freed's voice croaked softly causing Laxus to jump and turn to him.

"What? What would we want with those pretty boys?!" Bickslow asked stunned.

"Blue Pegasus is only about a day's travel away, we need to get there."

"What? Why?" Laxus asked stopping Freed as he tried to sit up. Freed shook off his arm pulling himself into a sitting position.

"We can use their guild hall to regroup, plan, and stock up on supplies." Freed said quietly. "And I need to speak with Eve Tearm."

"Freed, you just woke up, we shouldn't be travelin'."

"We go now, or I go on my own," Freed said turning to Laxus.

Laxus swallowed back his protest at the look in his eyes. He'd never seen Freed look like that before. He stood up from the bed looking at the others.

"You heard the man, let's get packin'."

Freed smiled at him thankfully before sliding out of bed beginning to pack his own things to go.


	15. Chapter 15

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

"Why are we going to Blue Pegasus again?" Evergreen asked loudly.

"Because they're the closest guild around and that's where Freed wanted to go," Bickslow replied.

Laxus glanced back at them slowly before turning to look at Freed. He'd been quiet since they left the hotel that morning. Laxus could see the emotions swirling through his eyes and he could only guess at what Freed was feeling. Freed had adored his sister. They'd always been close, even when she was angry with him for being friends with someone like Laxus.

"Freed..."

"I'm fine. We're almost there."

Laxus sighed turning back to the road. He knew better than to push the point. Freed never appreciated being forced to talk about something he didn't want to talk about. He didn't want to anger Freed when he was already being emotional. He was about to ask Freed how he knew Eve Tearm of Blue Pegasus when Freed's legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground.

"Freed!" Laxus rushed to his side quickly picking him up in his arms.

"What happened to him?" Bickslow asked, his totem dolls chanting behind him "What happened? What happened?"

"I don't know."

Laxus brushed Freed's hair from his face looking him over. Freed had seemed fine that morning. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him when they left the hotel.

"He looks really pale Laxus," Evergreen said softly, over his shoulder.

"I know. Come on, we should be at Blue Pegasus soon. The sooner the better."

Laxus took off at a quick gait not waiting to see if the others were following him. He needed to get to Blue Pegasus, and fast.

* * *

Despite his rush, it took longer for Laxus to get to Blue Pegasus than he thought was acceptable, not when Freed was looking worse by the second. A block before he reached the guild he had begun to break out in a cold sweat and Laxus began to panic. He could sense something wrong with Freed. It was something he assumed came from their connection as mates.

Laxus groaned when he looked up to see the extremely large and pink guild hall in front of him. He had forgotten how hard it was to look at the Blue Pegasus guild.

"Well, that's disturbing."

He turned briefly to look at Bickslow and Evergreen behind him, surprised they managed to keep up with him, before hurrying up the steps and through the door of the guildhall. He paused as it looked like he entered a large entrance room. The inside of the building seemed more like a mansion than a guild hall, at least compared to Fairy Tail.

"This place is nice," Evergreen said softly.

Laxus grunted heading for a doorway he could hair voices from. He stepped into the room pausing when it seemed like he stepped into someone's sitting room. Three men looked up at him confused before immediately jumping to their feet walking towards them. Laxus readied himself for attack, ready to defend himself and Freed, but they all seemed distracted by Evergreen who just walked into the room.

"Hello lovely young lady. Welcome to Blue Pegasus!" The one in a vest and pink shirt said.

"Hold it boys," an effeminate voice said behind them.

Laxus turned slowly to see a large man with wings phasing through bar at the other end of the room. He blinked slowly. He had forgotten how much Master Bob had changed since he was a child.

"Don't crowd them, don't you see they've brought someone who needs our help. Forgive my boys here. This is Ren, Hibiki, and Eve. I'm Bob, the guild master. You're old Makie's grandson aren't you?"

"Hello Master Bob. We don't mean to..."

"Freed!" Eve exclaimed stepping around Hibiki and Ren as they turned to look at him in shock. "What happened to him?!"

"You know these men?" Ren asked slowly.

"I only know Freed."

Laxus looked at the small blonde boy slowly. He remembered him coming to the welcome back party Fairy Tail had for them when they returned for Tenrou. He also remembered Freed leaving the party with him and never coming back. He narrowed his eyes slowly, holding Freed a little tighter.

"How do you know Freed?"

"I...It's not important," Eve said, looking at his guild mates slowly. "We barely know each other. What happened to him?"

"His sister went psycho on him, that's what." Evergreen muttered.

"His what?" Eve asked sharply turning to her.

"Can we do this later?" Laxus thundered. "He needs help!"

Evergreen fell silent looking at Laxus guiltily.

"Hand him here Laxus," Bob said quietly. "I can get him up to the infirmary. You can explain what happened then."

Laxus looked at Bob with a frown, pulling Freed closer to his chest.

"Fine, follow me with him if you must, but hurry."

He frowned following Bob up the stairs of the guild. He knew it would have been easier if he'd passed Freed over, but he wasn't going to do that. Freed had fallen unconscious under his care and he wasn't going to risk anything else happening to him. He stiffened when he heard footsteps behind him and looked back at the three members of Blue Pegasus following them and frowned. It was none of their business what had happened to Freed. He just needed someone to tell him Freed was going to be okay. He didn't need to explain a damn thing to them. He stepped into the infirmary room seeing a mage standing there looking at them confused. Bob gave her a smile laying Freed on the bed.

"This is a young member of Fairy Tail, and he needs our help."

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"We don't know," Laxus said leaning against the wall crossing his arms. "We faced off against a dark guild last night, but he was fine this morning."

"I see," the mage said frowning. "Was he injured during the battle?"

"Not physically."

"Oh?"

"He had a few runes cast on him. A few very powerful ones."

"And what were they?"

"The Dark Ecritures Pain and Suffering."

Laxus heard a gasp behind him and turned to see the younger member of Blue Pegasus staring at him speechless. He shrugged of the boy's interest turning back to Freed as the mage began to cast diagnostic spells on him. Bob stepped away from the bed walking towards the group.

"We should let the medical mage do her job. Perhaps we should go sit downstairs and you can explain what happened?"

"You're an idiot if you think I'm leaving Freed's side after what just happened." Laxus told him. "'Sides, you said I could stay with him."

"Well, can you tell us anything that could be helpful?"

"I already told you everythin' I knew! He's my mate, don't you think if I knew anythin' else I'd tell you!?"

"Laxus..." Evergreen started slowly, reaching out to touch his arm.

Laxus jerked away trying to ignore the shocked looks on faces of the people in the room. He hadn't meant to blow up like that, but they were interrogating him instead of helping Freed and he was sick of it.

"Master Bob, I might be able to help."

Laxus turned quickly to the small blond that had recognized Freed when they first walked into the guild.

"What do you mean Eve?"

"I don't think there's anything physically wrong with him."

"Are you blind?! Look at him!"

"I said physically," Eve said turning to Laxus slowly. "You said he has two extremely powerful Ecriture's cast on him. Were they cast at the same time? Or was one canceled out before the other was cast?"

Laxus paused looking at him confused thinking back to the battle. He didn't remember Freya canceling the first enchantment before she cast the second.

"I think he was still under the influence of Suffering when she cast Pain," he finally replied.

"I thought so. It could be that because of how powerful both are, that when he got weak from traveling his mind fell under the influence of the enchantments again," Eve said quietly walking towards the bed. "I think I can pull him out of it."

"What do you know about Rune Magic?" Laxus asked, trying not to let his disbelief slip into his voice. He could hardly believe a playboy like one of the Trimens could do rune magic as complicated as Freed's.

"I trained with the Rune Knights before I joined Blue Pegasus," he said looking back at Laxus.

Laxus hoped he hid his surprise well.

"What are you going to do?" He asked glancing back at Freed's bed.

"I'm going to try and search out the runes that were cast on him in the first place and end their effect. It could take a few minutes, it could take a few hours, depending on how strong they were."

Laxus swallowed walking up to the bed slowly, reaching out before stopping himself. He didn't want to do anything that could negatively affect Eve's help. If the boy could really help Freed he was will to do anything he said.

"It's okay," Eve told him softly. "Sit with him. I'm sure he can still sense you there. It might help him return to consciousness faster knowing you're beside him."

Laxus looked over at him slowly before sitting on the bed beside Freed, putting his hand in his. He didn't know how much he believed in Freed being able to sense him there, but he certainly wanted to be the first one Freed saw when he finally woke up.

* * *

It took Eve a total of four hours to remove the influence of Freya's enchantments from Freed's minds. Four hours in which Laxus thought he was going to lose his mind. He sat watching Eve work tirelessly, the boys hands writing Rune's faster than he's ever seen Freed do, struggling to break the pattern of the runes that were initially cast. Despite how uncomfortable the position, he wasn't leaving Freed's side. When Freed's eyes slowly began to twitch, he felt as though his heart started beating again. Eve sighed dropping into the chair beside the bed slowly, closing his eyes. Laxus felt a twinge of regret as he looked at how exhausted the boy seemed. He hadn't even considered asking the boy if he could rest between runes. He must have exhausted all of his magical power trying to help Freed.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, fine. I just don't use runes much anymore," Eve said opening his eyes slowly. "I focus mostly on my snow magic."

"L...Laxus?"

Laxus turned quickly towards Freed giving his hand a squeeze.

"I'm here."

"Where...where are we?"

"Blue Pegasus."

"We made it then," Freed said softly with a small smile. Laxus didn't like the haunted look that remained in Freed's eyes. He could only imagine what kind of horror had been cycling Freed's mind while he was unconscious. "Good."

"You should rest Freed."

"No...I need to talk to Eve," he said softly going to sit up.

"I'm right here Freed. Lay back down," Eve said quickly sitting up in his seat. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

Freed turned his head slowly looking at Eve as he laid back down.

"It's...Freya. She's..."

"Alive. I know," Eve said quietly. "I know her magical signature."

"You know Freya?" Bickslow asked quickly. "How?"

Laxus jumped. He forgot Evergreen and Bickslow were even in the room.

"We...we were engaged." Eve told them. "I taught her everything she knew...knows... about Rune Magic. I...if she's alive, why didn't she come back? Why would she join a dark guild? What happened Freed? Why would she try to hurt you? After you guys disappeared she spent every day learning magic so she could find you. It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't think it was really her." Laxus told him.

"What do you mean?" Freed asked quietly. "I know my sister, it was definitely her."

"Yes, but...I don't think she was in control. There was a look in her eyes, like someone else was callin' the shots."

"Like soul magic," Bickslow said quietly.

"I was so sure she was dead," Eve said softly covering his face with his hands. "The building she was in blew up. I spent days searching the rubble. No one survived the explosion."

Laxus glanced at Eve again hearing the anguish in his voice. He could only imagine how the boy was feeling. He'd nearly lost his mind just knowing Freed was in danger. He knew Eve was probably going through hell, having thought Freya was dead for a year.

"Unless she put up a Jutsu Shiki," Freed whispered. "A shield like that would have drained her magic, and left her vulnerable to enemies."

"I...I would have looked for her, I wouldn't have stopped if I'd known she was out there."

"It's not your fault Eve. If Laxus is right, and she's being manipulated, we'll get her back. No matter what, I will bring my sister home."

"You won't be alone," a voice spoke up from the other side of the room.

Laxus glanced over his shoulder seeing the other two members of the Trimmens looking at Eve frowning.

"Ren, Hibiki..."

"Freya was a member of Blue Pegasus, even if she did hide her connection to Fairy Tail from us," Hibiki said ruefully. "And besides, she's your fiance. She's family, and she needs our help. I can use archive to search out this guild they were facing. You guys can take time to plan while Freed recovers, and then we can go in with a coordinated attack."

"I'm going to use the communication lacrima to contact Master Makarov," Evergreen said standing. "We're going to need more help when we go. The guild is a lot larger than we expected."

"I'll show you the way," Hibiki told her leading her out of the room.

"We should get outta your hair," Bickslow said looking at Freed with a grin. "Let you get some rest, if this big lug will let ya."

"Thanks Bicks," Freed said with a small smile.

"Sleep well Freed," Eve told him standing up slowly walking towards the door behind Ren and Bickslow.

"Thanks Eve, and stop blaming yourself. You couldn't have known what happened to Freya."

"I should have. She was everything to me," he said softly. "I should have sensed she was still out there."

Freed sighed watching as Eve walked out the room.

"You didn't tell me Freya had a fiance," Laxus said softly.

Laxus layed down beside him once they were alone, pulling him close to his chest.

"Well at the time she was dead and I didn't think it mattered."

"Are you..."

"If you finish that sentence I swear you will regret it." Freed said turning to him. "I'm not a child. Yes, what Freya did was horrible, but we have faced worse."

"Freed..."

"What?"

"It's okay to be upset," Laxus began but stopped when Freed groaned loudly.

"I'm not upset. I'm angry. Someone took my sister, and turned her into a monster and I was too weak to stop it. I'm her brother, I should have been able to break through whatever magic was cast on her."

"That's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I'm supposed to protect her, and I wasn't here. She is suffering because I couldn't do my job as her older brother."

"Freed, you just told Eve it's not his fault because he didn't know she was alive, well it's not yours either. Freya made the decision to go out there and fight against this guild. She knew her risk and she took it. The only people to blame are the same people who killed Eliana's mother. We will get your sister back and we will settle this."

Freed sighed quietly and Laxus reached down to caress his cheek slowly.

"Come on Freed, I know you better than to think you're gonna to give up. You're a fighter and we need you in order to make this work."

"Just promise me she's not going to get hurt Laxus."

"You know we'll make sure of it. Freya is a part of our team, whether she wants to be or not. We just have to remind her of that."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Laxus said with a smirk. "Now, rest like you were told. Eve said you've been to a mental hell. You need your rest."

"God, sometimes I swear, you're like an overprotective mom."

"Shut up."

"Much better," Freed said with a smirk curling into him.


	16. Chapter 16

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: This chapter is a bit more lighthearted than the others. However, it picks up seriousness in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"It looks like the group from Fairy Tail is here," Eve said looking out the window.

"Great, then we can finally get around to planning our regroup." Freed said smiling a bit.

They were waiting in the sitting room of Blue Pegasus. Laxus had raised hell when Freed suggested leaving the infirmary and he'd had to compromise by agreeing to rest on the couch. That'd been hours ago, and Laxus had been fretting over him ever since. Freed was half tempted to slap some sense into the Dragon slayer. So far he'd had glasses of water forced on him, blankets placed over him, and even pillows spread out around him. Evergreen and Bickslow seemed content to let it happen and crack abouts about them, but Freed was going crazy. He hated feeling helpless and the way Laxus was treating him definitely made Freed feel helpless.

Freed took a relaxing breath as he heard the group walking down the hall. He'd expected to see Natsu's team walk into the room. In fact, he'd been hoping that was the group that Evergreen had contacted. He knew just how strong Natsu, Erza, and Gray were. Together the three were definitely more they dangerous, they could be practically lethal. He knew that if Natsu, Erza, and Gray showed up then they would most likely be followed by Lucy and Wendy. Seeing those five walk into the room did not surprise him. However, he was surprised when he saw Gajeel and Levy walk into the room. That was, until he realized what was going on. He knew exactly why Levy was there, and he was not going to sit back and let it happen.

"Levy! Hello!" Freed said with a smile before turning to Laxus, his smile going from genuinely happy to something more predatory and dangerous. "Why exactly is Levy here Laxus?"

"I thought she could help us with Runes when when go back up against Serpent's Tongue," Laxus said quietly, not meeting Freed's eyes.

Freed paused, sitting up straighter, forcing Laxus to meet his gaze.

"And, where would that put me?" He asked with a false sweetness.

"With it being Freya we're facin' off against, I thought you might be too much of a target."

Freed stared at him quietly for a moment feeling his anger build.

"You don't think I might want to have a hand in bringing my sister home?" He asked, voice turning icy.

"I was just thinkin' bout your safety. Freya seemed pretty focused on takin' you outta of the battle."

"So instead you do it for her?"

"Uh oh," Bickslow muttered under his breath looking at Evergreen who shook her head.

"I wasn't thinkin' like that. I just thought it would be best if you sat this one out."

"For the love of God Laxus, will you stop?!"

Laxus paused turning to Freed in surprise. He opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again when he couldn't find the words he needed. He wasn't the only one, everyone in the room was staring at Freed in shock. No one in Fairy Tail had ever heard him raise his voice before, and the fact that it was Laxus he was angry with left them speechless.

Freed sighed reaching up squeezing the bridge of his nose feeling a headache begin to form.

"Laxus, I love you more than anything, but if you keep this up I may just have to kill you. I am not a child. I know how to protect myself."

"Perhaps we should give them a moment," Levy suggested quietly.

"I kinda wanna see this," Natsu said with a smirk.

"Come on flame brain," Gray said grabbing his arm pulling him from the room with the rest of the group.

Freed watched them go before standing up beginning to pace the room. He knew he was probably overreacting, but Laxus was beginning to drive him up the wall. He could look out for himself. He didn't need anyone hovering over him.

Laxus watched him quietly waiting for Freed to clear his thoughts. He wasn't exactly sure what he did to anger the Rune mage but whatever it was he'd gotten pretty rattled.

"Laxus, we've fought side by side since we were twelve years old. We've been team mates longer than most the teams in the guild. We were team mates before Evergreen and Bickslow joined us, and all that time you've trusted me to look after myself," Freed said coming to a stop in front of him. "What makes you think that now all of a sudden I can't handle myself?"

"It ain't like that. I know you're strong. Hell, if we didn't know each other I'd be scared of ya."

"Then why don't you want me by your side this time? Is it because I screwed up? Is it because we're dating? What changed?"

"No, Freed, I..." Laxus sighed taking a moment to compose his thoughts. "I just want to protect you. It's my job to look after you, and I screwed up. And when you got hurt, I could feel it."

Freed paused looking at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"When Freya had you under those enchantments, I could feel that you were in pain."

"While we were in battle?"

"Yeah. Soon as you started screamin'."

Freed blinked stepping back.

"Well, that could be a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm assuming that's a product of being mates, which means it probably goes both ways and I'd know if you get hurt. That could be a real distraction in a fight, since you always throw yourself into danger."

Laxus frowned looking at him.

"You still plan to fight this battle."

"Well, it's my battle to fight. Freya is my sister. If anyone has a right to go after her, it's me. I'll be careful Laxus. You just have to trust me."

Laxus sighed nodding, sitting down slowly. Freed's words were doing little to relax him. He knew he was overreacting but he couldn't help it. It nearly killed him to see Freed in so much pain. When he'd heard Freed scream in pain during the battle, he'd nearly lost his mind.

Freed smiled walking over to sit on the table across from him putting his hands on Laxus'.

"Just relax Laxus, in a couple of days we'll be back home with Eliana."

"I know," he said scrubbing his hands over his face with a sigh. "I just want this to be over. It was supposed to be simple. None of us were supposed to be at risk. Especially not you."

"Laxus, we all know the risks when we go against other guilds," Freed said sighing. "You're going to have to have faith in me and know that I can handle myself. I'm not going to stop fighting at your side. I started the Thunder Legion remember?"

Laxus sighed nodding.

"Alright, alright, I'll drop it. Don't mean I have to like it."

"Good. Now, let's get back to planning."

"Fine, fine," Laxus said with a sigh standing. "I'll go get the others."

He left the room running his fingers through his hair with a groan. He'd known Freed wouldn't be happy when he suggested sitting out during the next fight, but he hadn't expected him to raise such hell. He'd really screwed that one up. He paused before turning the corner when he heard raised voices.

"You put bets on it?!"

"Why not?" That was Erza's voice. Of course it was, she was the most competitive person in the guild. "Things were slow at the guild and Laxus was acting strange. We all know how Freed has felt about him for years. I just wanted to make things interesting. What's surprising is that Natsu bet right."

"Course he did," he heard Gajeel grunt. "He could smell it the minute they hopped in bed together."

"That's cheating, you flame brain!"

"How's it cheatin' if I can't control my nose?"

"Give that money back!"

"Make me ice princess! Hey! That's mine."

Laxus stepped around the corner crossing his arms with lightning flickering around him. It was almost comical the way way Natsu and Gray stopped mid fight to stare at him. Almost, until he remembered that they'd been making bets on his relationship with Freed. He could only imagine that's what they were talking about.

"Uh, hi Laxus," Natsu said slowly.

"Everything okay?" Levy asked him slowly, stepping slightly closer to Gajeel.

"Do you think he heard us?" Lucy tried to whisper to Erza.

"I'm a dragon slayer, what do you think?" Laxus asked turning to Lucy.

"O..okay, that's kind of scary."

"Freed want's to get back to plannin'. Come on." Laxus said turning to walk away from them.

"Oh a scale of 1 to 10 how pissed do you think he is?" Lucy whispered to Erza behind him.

"Oh, I'd say about a 15," Gajeel replied easily. "I'd be pretty pissed if I was in his shoes."

"Will you guys just shut up? You're givin' me a headache."

"You know, you're not all that scary Laxus. You're kind of like Gajeel. You don't want people to know you have a soft side," Levy said quietly. "Eliana kind of ruined that for you. We've all seen you with her."

"Levy, not so sure it's a good idea to antagonize him. He seems pretty pissed off," Gray muttered.

"He's just embarrassed," Erza said shaking her head.

Laxus turned raising an eyebrow at her stepping aside to let them through the door. He didn't trust himself to speak at the moment, not if he wanted their help.

"Laxus," he heard a voice behind him say softly.

He turned to see Wendy holding her cat in her arms looking up at him nervously.

"Yeah kid?"

"Don't let them upset you. I think it's great that you and Freed found each other, and I think it's amazing that you're trying to protect him."

"Thanks kid," he said putting his hand on her head affectionately. "They ain't botherin' me, I just don't want them upsettin' Freed."

She smiled hurrying into the room, Laxus following her quietly.

"I managed to use Archive to find the most likely spot for Serpent Tongue's base," Hibiki was saying as Laxus sat down beside Freed.

Natsu looked at him confused from the side of the room crossing his arms.

"What're you doin'?"

"Strategizing," Freed said.

"Strata-what?"

"They're planning the mission out," Erza said leaning against the wall. "They're trying to figure out the guild's strengths and weaknesses so that way when we face them we know exactly what we're getting into."

"Kinda takes the fun outta things," Natsu muttered.

"Not everyone likes being beat on flame brain" Gray said sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Gray, where's your clothes," Freed asked quietly, taking a drink of tea Laxus forced into his hands earlier.

"Oh god damn it, when the hell did that happen!"

Freed sighed looking back at Hibiki while Gray hunted for his shirt.

"So, where do you think their guild hall is?"

"It's just a few hours away from the one you guys found," Hibiki replied. "It's much larger, from what Archive has discovered Serpent's Tongue really has close to 100 members. Though, we're not sure how many of them are members by choice and how many were forced, like Freya."

"Freya?!" Lucy exclaimed looking at Freed. "Your sister?"

"Yes, we discovered that while she's alive, she's currently under some sort of mind control." Freed answered softly.

"Then I suppose our top priority is getting your sister back as safely as possible."

Freed gave Erza a small smile nodding.

"Thank you Erza."

"Of course." She said with a smile. "So, I assume you have maps of the area surrounding the guild on Archive Hibiki?"

"Oh, yes of course."

They sat back as Hibiki floated a large map of the woods surrounding Serpent Tongue's guild in front of them. Erza stood up, walking around the glass looking at the details, taking in the lay of the land. Freed watched her curiously, wondering if she was seeing things he hadn't, because he'd already seen three weak points that if he were giving free reign, he could already see three weak points on their grounds. So they sat around the table planning quietly. Everyone suggesting a different tactic, or different placements of the team members. Natsu that in the corner staring at the ceiling. Freed almost felt bad for him, it was obvious the Dragon slayer didn't plan out his missions. He could imagine how hard it was for Natsu to sit there and listen to them talk out their battle plan. Natsu was not someone who could sit still for long, and he'd managed to sit with them all day long.

After it was clear they'd discussed every possible route and tactic they could, Freed sat back with a sigh and stood up.

"Thank you guys for coming on such short notice," he said quietly.

"It's not often your team needs help from others," Erza said quietly. "They must be dangerous."

"We just didn't have the right information, or else we would have never faced them on our own. We expected them to have a quarter of the members they have, and we didn't expect Freya to be just as talented in Rune Magic as I am, if not more."

"How is that possible? Your sister didn't use any magic when she was staying in Magnolia," Gray asked surprised.

"I trained her," Eve said quietly. "She's extremely powerful, and the fact that she is being controlled by the wizards of this guild is worrying for sure, but I think we should be able to stop her. Hibiki is looking for ways to break the magic that is manipulating her as soon as we get her back."

"Then I suggest we get some rest before we go into battle."

"Aw man! I was ready for a fight!"

"You're always ready for a fight," Gray said rolling his eyes.

"Somethin' wrong with that ice princess?"

"Not if you like getting your head bashed in every day."

Freed groaned walking out the room with Laxus. He could see where this was going and he wasn't looking forward to seeing another Gray and Natsu fight. He'd seen more than his fair share of them while he was at Fairy Tail, and he'd learned to be weary of the furniture that would inevitably wind up flying around the room.

"Is it safe to leave them in there?" Eve asked him softly.

"Safer than tryin' to break them up. Better to let them fight it out." Laxus said quietly.

"Great...I'll let Bob know we're going to need new furniture."

Freed watched him walk away before turning to Laxus with a small smile.

"You look like you feel better."

"I do. Look, I'm sorry for exploding on you. I just don't like being treated like I'm incapable of doing things."

"I should have realized I was upsettin' you. I just, I wanted to take care of you. You're always takin' care of me."

"We take care of each other Laxus," Freed said slipping his hands into his giving them a squeeze. "But, that doesn't mean we have to hold each other back. That means looking out for each other when we go into battle, and helping each other heal when we get injured. We're fairy Tail wizards, danger comes with the territory."

"I know, I know," Laxus said with a sigh. "Just, promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise."

Laxus smiled at him slowly, pulling him into his arms, holding him close.

"You better be," he said sliding his fingers through Freed's hair. "Or else I'll make sure you regret it."

Freed laughed softly burying his face in Laxus' chest relaxing slowly trying to push all thoughts of the next day's fight from his mind.


	17. Chapter 17

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: In interest of full disclosure, I am terrible at writing battle scenes. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Also, there are only 21 chapters to this story. We are almost done here.

* * *

"Are you going to be able to focus on this on this battle?"

Laxus turned to Erza as she walked up to him. He had gone out on the balcony of the Blue Pegasus' guild hall for some fresh air before leaving with the rest of the team. Everyone else was going over last minute preparations for battle. It almost felt like they were going to war instead of going against one dark guild, but Laxus supposed that's really what it was like. The guild they were going against was extremely large, despite being a dark guild. Laxus had never seen anything like it before. He wondered if Zeref had anything to do with it, since he had been on Tenrou as well.

"I have to," Laxus said finally. "They threatened my daughter, and they have Freed's sister."

"How is he handling that? I know we have to face her in battle but, is he okay?"

"He won't talk about it."

Laxus had tried to get Freed to talk about it many times, but Freed refused tell Laxus how he was handling things. Laxus used to think Freed's ability to compartmentalize everything and bottle up his emotions was a good thing, but now it was just driving him crazy. He was worried Freed would freeze up again when he saw Freya in battle. This time wouldn't be a surprise, but Laxus wasn't sure Freed could fight Freya, despite his strength. Freya was his little sister and the only family he had left. Laxus had always known Freed would rather die than hurt someone he cared about. It was something he had used to think of as weakness on Freed's end, but as time went on he saw it as the strength it was.

"Have faith in him Laxus, he knows what needs to be done."

"I know, but I don't know if he'll be okay afterwards," Laxus said quietly. "Freya is his baby sister, no matter what she's done recently, Freed will never think of her as anything less. And with her being under some sort of spell he'll forgive her for anything."

"You think she's going to be able to manipulate him?"

Laxus turned to look out at the yard slowly thinking it over. It was true that Freed loved his sister, more than anything in the world, but he was also a brilliant wizard. He was one of the strongest wizards Laxus knew at his age. He was also very logical. He knew how to separate emotion from his actions and act purely on reasoning. He knew that however they did it they needed to stop Freya before he was able to completely ruin their plans for taking down Serpent's Tongue. They had discussed it at length during their planning session the night before. He knew the plan was simply to stop her and not hurt her.

"No, I think Freed knows that whoever Freya is at the moment, her actions are not those of his sister. He knows she needs stopped and will do anything in his power to make sure he can stop her without hurting her."

"Good." Erza said with a nod. "I was worried he might be a liability."

"Freed would never do anything that would endanger his team." Laxus growled out slowly.

"Relax Laxus, I didn't mean anything by it. The whole guild knows just how loyal Freed can be once he considers you a part of his team. They saw it during Fantasia and again afterwards, in his remorse for his actions." Erza said quietly. "But having to face someone who once meant the world to you in order to protect those you care about, it isn't easy."

Laxus looked away frowning a bit. He knew she was talking from personal experience. Everyone in the guild knew about her experience with Jellal.

"Freed is strong. He knows what he's doin'." Laxus said softly. "He'll be okay."

"Besides, he has you, right?" Erza said with a smile.

Laxus looked back at her raising an eyebrow.

"You don't have the right to ask about us. I still haven't forgotten you put a bet on us."

"And I was right," she said with a smirk walking away.

Laxus sighed walking back into the guild hall eyes searching out Freed from the room. He walked up to him slowly slipping his arm around his waist. Freed leaned into him quietly.

"Are we ready to go?" he asked looking down at him.

"Yeah, we're all about to head out," Freed said quietly.

Laxus nodded slowly squeezing Freed gently in a way he hoped was reassuring. From the small smile he received from the rune mage he thought he succeeded. Once the meeting split up Laxus followed the team out of the guild hall. For once he didn't feel the typical adrenaline he associated with a battle. In fact, he almost dreaded the battle they were going into considering what the outcome could do to Freed.

* * *

The travel to Serpent's Tongue's guild was a lot faster on the Blue Pegasus' ship Christine. And thankfully they had Wendy with them so she was able to keep Laxus from being affected by the motion sickness of traveling, despite her cat warning her constantly not to use up her magical power. Wendy just smiled at Laxus and assured Carla that she was fine. It seemed the sky dragon slayer had decided she liked Laxus after all. He remembered how nervous she was around him on Tenrou. He assumed she had heard about his actions towards the guild. He didn't blame her for not trusting him.

Christine landed a short walk from the guild hall under the cover of trees and a Jutsu Shiki Freed put up to disguise it from view. The whole team, despite being much larger than most mage teams was extremely quiet. Laxus even noticed that Juvia had been quiet since they had all arrived at Blue Pegasus the day before. He hadn't even noticed her presence. He thought back and realized she must not have made it into the guild hall before Freed had lost his temper and everyone had been sent out. He was suddenly grateful Freed had lost his temper. The less time he spent around the water mage the happier he was.

"Remember the plan guys," Erza was saying as they walked through the woods quietly. "Laxus, Eve, and I go in first while Freed sets up his runes. That's the best way to avoid detection, and limit the amount of damage done. Eve can shield us in his White Out and we can sneak up on the guild under the cover of the snow."

Laxus looked over at Eve who nodded slowly. He hadn't thought much about how Eve would handle this battle. He wasn't sure he could have ever gone into battle against Freed if it had become necessary. Not that he thought it would ever become necessary. Freed would never turn on him or any member of Fairy Tail and the bond would refuse to let him hurt Freed without hurting himself anyway. The blond had gone pale sometime between leaving the guild and walking through the forest. Laxus was sure he was doubting his ability to turn his magic against the woman he had been planning to marry. Hopefully it wouldn't come to that and someone else would be there to do it for him. Whether necessary or not, Laxus knew the guilt that would linger within him for hurting someone he loved.

It all went to hell the minute they reached the boundary of Serpent's Tongue's guild hall.

"To hell with strategy," Natsu cried out beginning to take off at a run. "I'm all fired up!"

"Damn it flame brain!"

"Gray! Natsu! They had a plan!"

"Gray my love! Wait for me."

"So much for strategy," Bickslow said behind him. "Strategy! Strategy!" His dolls cried shrilly.

"No sense waitin' now. Might as well get in there and try to make the best of it." Laxus groaned seeing mages start to pour out of the guild hall to face them.

"Go on, I'll get the Runes setup." Freed said looking at up at him. Laxus willed himself to ignore the urge to stay by Freed's side. He knew the other man could take care of himself and he'd only cause more problems if he stayed with him.

"Be careful," Laxus said squeezing his hand standing up.

"You too."

Laxus tried to give him a reassuring smile before hurrying off with the others to head inside as Freed began setting up Runes.

Thanks to Natsu's impulsive charge the guild members had been notified of their presence. Laxus got hit in the face by ice maker magic as soon as he walked into the building. He growled sending a bolt of electricity the mage's way as soon as he regained his bearings. He could see Erza from the corner of his eye locked in battle with a water mage. He smirked when he saw she was wearing her sea goddess armor. The other mage didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Freed would have really liked to have been able to blame Natsu, because it technically was Natsu's fault. He'd gone charging headlong into battle, ignoring all of their plans, and alerting the guild they were there before they were ready. However, they all knew how Natsu was, they knew he was a loose cannon. They even planned for the event that he would wreck the strategy. However, they hadn't planned for the others to go along with him and wreck it so horribly.

"Damn it flame brain!" Gray was yelling chasing after him.

"Gray, Natsu! They had a plan!" Lucy screamed following them.

"Gray my love! Wait for me!"

"So much for strategy," Bickslow muttered. "Strategy! Strategy!" The totems chimed.

Freed sighed nodding.

"No sense waitin' now. Might as well get in there and try to make the best of it." Laxus groaned.

"Go on, I'll get the Runes setup." Freed said looking at Laxus.

"Be careful," Laxus said squeezing his hand standing up.

"You too."

Laxus grinned at him briefly before hurrying off with the others to head inside as Laxus began setting up Runes. He had agreed to set up defensive runes before the the battle, trying to protect their team from excessive damage. He stood up when he was done, casting his Darkness Ècriture. He didn't like using it often, but he knew it was necessary for this battle. As soon as his wings appeared he hurried towards the guild hall, slipping in with the rest of their team. By time he entered the building the battle was in full swing. True to form, Natsu wasn't hesitating to cause destruction to the walls and ceilings as he took on multiple wizards. Freed smirked slipping past him being stopped by one mage slipping in front of him. Freed made quick work out of him, he had one goal in mind. He wanted to find Freya and take her out of the battle before things got worse.

"Water slicer!"

Freed jumped out the way as a blast of Juvia's water went past him hitting a mage that had popped up behind him. He turned watching the woman fall to the ground before looking back at Juvia.

"Thank you." He called out before turning down the hall wall.

He stopped seeing Natsu and Gray fighting off a pair of mages that seemed to be wind users. Natsu was having a hard time landing a single blow on the men as his flames kept going out.

"Dark Ècriture: Pain," he called out drawing up the runes.

The two men fell to the ground groaning.

"Aw man! I had that!"

"There's plenty more out there Natsu," he said hurrying past them.

He paused seeing the Blue Pegasus boys locked in battle. He was glad. If Eve was distracted by other people then he wouldn't have time to go against Freya. He wasn't sure Eve would have the will power to do what needed to be done, and he couldn't risk her getting away. If his sister was alive then he wanted her back by his side where she belonged.

He slipped past Lucy and Loke, Leo, in the middle of a fight against one of Serpent Tongue's fire mages. He was glad Lucy elected to start with Loke. He was one of her strongest Celestial Spirits. As amusing as Virgo could be, she was not good for battle. He paused when he saw Freya through the doorway. She seemed to have cornered Levy and Gajeel. He couldn't hear what she was saying, but he knew Levy wouldn't stand a chance against her. Gajeel perhaps, but not Levy. He hurried through the room pausing when he saw Eve step out surrounding them in snow.

"Freed."

Freed jumped turning to Eve who had apparently used to the cloak of snow to make it over to him without being seen.

"We're not going to be able to take her down directly," Eve said looking out at the battle. "We're going to have to incapacitate her or else she'll fight to the death."

"What do you suggest?"

"I distract her while you find a way to knock her unconscious."

"Are you sure you'll be able to fight her?"

"I have no choice. That out there, that's not Freya," Eve said quietly. "Just, make it quick Freed. She's deadly like she is. The Freya I know would never hurt anyone if she could avoid it. If she hurts someone she cares about, she'll never forgive herself."

"Let me know when you're ready."

"I'm going now. Work quickly, please."

"I'll do my best."

Freed watched Eve walk out towards Freya slowly before kneeling down beginning to draw out the magic circle on the floor. He already knew what enchantment he wanted to use, but it's pattern was incredibly intricate, and took a while to write out. He hoped Eve lasted long enough for him to finish it.

"Freya!"

"Eve Tearm, what a surprise," she said with a smirk.

"What are you doing?! You spent years with these people," Eve said stepping towards her. "You were part of their family."

"I have no family."

"Yes you do. You have Fairy Tail, you have Blue Pegasus."

"What a joke," Freya said, drawing a rune out quickly, sending it at him.

"I know you better than this. This isn't you." Eve said blocking it quickly.

"Oh, who am I? The love sick girl who hung on your every word? Please, not a chance."

"No, you're Freya Justine. A member of Blue Pegasus and one of the strongest Rune Mages there is," Eve said softly looking at her. "And my fiancé."

"If you think I'm going back to that life, you're sorely mistaken." Freya said forming a magic circle in front of her.

* * *

Laxus stepped away from the last guy he was battling looking around the room as he caught his breath. Despite the fact that things had not gone as planned, the battle had been going well. He hadn't seen Freya yet, but he could tell that Freed's defensive Runes were helping immensely. He'd barely felt the effects of the last battle he was in.

He could see it was much the same way for the rest of his team. Most of their fighters didn't even look winded. He looked up as a snow began to circle the battlefield. He knew that was Eve's cue that said he had found Freya. He took off in the direction of the snow. He wasn't taking his chances. If Eve didn't have the strength to do what needed to be done then he would do it for him.

As he rounded the corner he saw Eve go flying against the wall. Before he could reach Freya, Eve was back up facing her. He couldn't hear what the snow mage was saying, but whatever it was Freya wasn't falling for it.

He struggled to get closer. It seemed as if Freya had put some barrier up as she was talking to Eve. He'd never seen anyone who could do Rune magic wordlessly. Even Freed still had to call out half his enchantments.

"If you think I'm going back to that life, you're sorely mistaken." He heard Freya say as a magical circle formed in front of her.

He watched as Eve went flying again. Laxus couldn't see where he landed, but he did hear Eve's groan of pain. He let out a sigh of relief knowing he was still alive before he saw who Freya was focusing on now that Eve was out of the picture.

Freed was kneeling on the ground furiously trying to fill in a magic circle on the floor of the building. He watched as Freed looked up eyes widening in panic.

He wasn't going fast enough and it showed on his face. Freed knew he wasn't going to finish his enchantment in time.

Laxus didn't waste a second as he ran forward, watching as magic began to swirl around Freya. The enchantment she was about to cast was extremely powerful. He couldn't stop her in time, but he could get in her way.

He charged forward, calling lightning to him, as he watched the magic gather around her. He landed in front of her as she finished her enchantment. As the magic swelled around him the last thing he heard was Freed screaming his name.

* * *

Freed tried to finish the magic circle as fast as possible. It'd taken him longer than he thought to write out the Runes. It wasn't a pattern he knew all that well but he needed this enchantment so they could get Freya and get out of there. He looked up as Eve went flying across the room again.

He hesitated briefly in his rune writing meeting Freya's gaze train on him. He swallowed before looking back down writing quickly, glancing up every few seconds as she stepped closer.

He wasn't going to make it in time. He could see the magic circle forming around Freya's feet. He didn't recognize the enchantment she was writing. He'd never seen it before, and he'd never seen someone complete such a complicated rune so quickly. He swallowed feeling dread settle on him as Freya met his eyes. The best he could hope for was to cast enchantment before hers hit him.

His eyes widened in horror as with a flash of lightning Laxus stepped in front of him, facing off against Freya.

"Laxus!"

Freed had barely gotten his name out when the purple light surrounded the dragon slayer, and he was falling to the ground.

"No!" Freed cried out.

"Guess your Dragon slayer wasn't indestructible after all," Freya said stepping over Laxus. "Now it's your turn."

Freed swallowed down the grief building in him, slapping his hand down on the magic circle he'd written out quickly. He'd be damned if Laxus risked his life only for Freed to still lose. He watched as the same circle appeared on Freya's chest.

He caught her as her knees gave out under her, eyes falling closed. The enchantment would keep her in a comatose state until they broke the magic manipulating her. He stretched her out on the ground before rushing to Laxus' side, gathering him in his arms. He let out a cry of relief as when he felt Laxus' chest rising and falling with his breathing. He was alive at least.

"Laxus you idiot!" he said softly running his fingers over his cheeks, feeling tears gathering in his eyes. "Why would you do something like that?"

He buried his face in Laxus' chest trying to stifle the cries rising in him. He hadn't wanted Laxus to risk himself for Freed's safety. He was the one that was supposed to be Laxus' bodyguard.

He turned slowly as he felt a hand on his shoulder, seeing Evergreen and Bickslow behind him.

"Is he going to be okay," Bickslow asked taking off his helmet.

"I hope," he said wiping his eyes quickly. "He's just unconscious I think."

"I've got him," Freed heard and looked up to see Gajeel standing over him. "Are you hurt?"

"N...no, I'm fine," Freed said, standing up, watching in shock as Gajeel picked Laxus up almost gently.

"Good," Gajeel said with a satisfied nod before turning to look behind him. "Careful Salamander! Don't you hurt her!"

"I know, I know," Natsu said frowning.

Freed's eyes widened seeing him carrying Freya, following Gajeel out the now ruined guild hall.

"You got her."

Freed looked back at Eve quietly.

"Yeah, she's comatose bit we've got her," he said softly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't any help."

"You did your best," Freed said automatically, eyes going back to Gajeel as he walked out of the building.

Eve followed his gaze, eyes widening.

"Is Laxus okay?"

"I don't know. He's breathing, but..." Freed broke off pressing his hand to his chest as he suddenly felt short of breath.

"We'll take care of him," Eve said touching his shoulder.

Freed nodded swallowing. Eve's words did little to make him feel better. If Laxus was okay, if he was simply unconscious, why did Freed's chest feel as if someone was wrapping their hand around his heart and squeezing?


	18. Chapter 18

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Eighteen

* * *

"Freed, you've been pacing for an hour now, please calm down."

He paused looking over at Eve shaking his head. He couldn't explain it to him if he tried. No matter how much he told himself to calm down, he wasn't able to convince himself to do so. Everytime he stopped moving his mind went back to Laxus and his sister. They were both lying in hospital cots completely motionless. If he didn't know better he'd think they were dead.

"I can't."

"I know this is difficult, but everything will be fine."

"I told you, it's not fine. We still don't know how to break the enchantment on Freya, and Laxus..."

He broke off as he looked down at Laxus' form blinking back the tears threatening to fall. There didn't appear to be anything wrong with Laxus. He looked as if he were just sleeping, but it'd been hours since Freya had cast her enchantment on Laxus and he still hadn't woken up. The witch in charge of the infirmary insisted that nothing showed up on her medical scanner, but Freed knew she was wrong. He could feel it. It was a feeling deep in his chest, a sense of doom, a feeling that something wasn't quite right and it'd been with him since Laxus had fallen unconscious. There was something seriously wrong with him.

Hibiki looked up from where he was using Archive to do another scan of Laxus' body looking for any possible conditions. Freed sunk into the chair beside Laxus' bed, letting his eyes drift closed for a second while Hibiki worked. He was exhausted. He wasn't sure if half of it wasn't from the feelings he was getting from Laxus. Now he knew why Laxus had been so paranoid when Freed first woke up. If he had felt half of what Freed was feeling at the moment, he could understand why Laxus wouldn't want him to go into battle. Eve turned to Hibiki, who shook his head quietly.

"Freed...I'm sorry, but we didn't find anything," Eve said softly, looking at him in concern. "You need to sleep, you haven't been to bed since we got back."

"I can't sleep."

"Do you want us to get you something?"

"No, I want you to find out what is wrong with Laxus," Freed said looking up at him, pleading. "There is something wrong with him. He needs help."

"Freed," Eve began with a sigh. "I just said..."

"He's Laxus' mate! If he's says something is wrong, then something is wrong!"

Freed jumped at the voice turning to see Gajeel in the doorway. He hadn't even known he was listening to them. He rubbed his face tiredly as Gajeel walked into the infirmary room.

"We've done scans, there is nothing wrong with him," Hibiki said running his fingers through his hair. "We don't know why he won't wake up."

"Well try again, because if he dies, we don't know what will happen to Freed." Gajeel growled stepping closer.

Eve paused glancing at Freed, before looking back at Gajeel swallowing slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at him, does he look healthy to you? The bond between Laxus and Freed is something you will never be able to understand. It's ancient. Freed can feel when Laxus is in danger or hurt, and Laxus can feel the same about Freed. No one knows what happens when a dragon slayer or their mate dies. It's been too long since dragon slayers were more than a myth."

Freed looked away as Eve tried to meet his eyes. He knew how Eve probably felt hearing what Gajeel had to say. He probably thought Gajeel was talking about a myth. He knew it was true though, and at the moment he felt like someone was stabbing him in the chest. There was something terribly wrong with Laxus, and they weren't listening to him.

"We don't even know what enchantment Freya used," Hibiki said. "If we did, we'd know where to start."

"Then wake her up," Freed said through gritted teeth.

"If we wake her up now, we have no clue what she'll be like. We need to break the spell she's under." Eve said softly. "Besides, you cast the enchantment on her, you need to be the one to wake her."

Freed groaned sliding into a chair. He couldn't concentrate. He'd kept watch by Laxus' bed all night waiting for the dragon slayer to walk up. His mind was muddled with sleep and any time he tried to concentrate on something, all he could think about was Laxus.

"I know this is hard Freed, but the only way we're going to be able to wake Laxus up is if we break Freya out of the curse the guild put on her."

"I don't know how to do that." He said softly. "I don't use marionette or soul magic."

"No, but Bickslow does," Gajeel said quietly. "Though I don't know if he'd know how to break this spell."

Freed swallowed standing up slowly.

"Give me a couple minutes, please."

"What do you mean?" Eve asked stepping back.

"I can't think like this. I need a few minutes to myself."

Freed turned walking out the infirmary before they could argue with him. He quickly walked outside taking a deep breath of air closing his eyes. He needed to get out of the room before he lost his mind. He couldn't concentrate with all of them staring at him like they were waiting for him to break down any second. With his head finally clear for the first time all day he slowly walked back into the guild. He could still feel that Laxus was suffering, but it wasn't as pronounced as it was before he walked outside.

"We need to get Bickslow," he said as soon as he walked into the infirmary. "I'm not sure he'll know exactly what magic was used on Freya, but he should be able to cast a counter curse."

"How? When we don't know exactly how they cursed her?" Eve asked slowly.

"Hibiki could use Archive. There aren't that many spells that can control the minds of humans."

Eve turned to Hibiki slowly who nodded.

"I'm on it, I'll see what I can do."

Freed turned walking back out the infirmary going to find Bickslow, who was downstairs talking to Wendy. He stood up as soon as he saw Freed walking into the room.

"Everything okay baby?" he asked.

Freed bit back the urge to tell Bickslow not to call him baby for the millionth time. Now was definitely not the time to focus on something like that.

"We need your help up in the infirmary."

"Everything okay?"

"No."

"What can I do?" Bickslow asked following Freed as he began to walk back up the stairs.

"They think Freya is under some sort of soul or marionette magic. You are the only one around here who uses soul magic."

"But, my magic doesn't control humans."

"No, but you could cast a counter curse, as soon as we figure out what counter curse it is." Freed said looking at him. "Please try Bickslow, this is Freya. Besides, she's the only one who can help Laxus."

"There's something wrong with Laxus?"

"Yes. They don't believe me, but I can feel it. Whatever enchantment Freya put on him . . . I think he's dying."

"I'll do the best I can."

"That's all I ask," Freed said before walking back into the infirmary with him.

Bickslow followed him, sitting in the chair beside Freya's bed. Freed paced nervously as Bickslow took off his helmet looking down at Freya's unconscious form. Freed glanced at Gajeel standing watch in the corner. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He wasn't sure exactly why the other dragon slayer was so concerned with him, but he was thankful for the support. At least Gajeel had believed him when he said Laxus was in danger.

"I know this magic," Bickslow said suddenly causing Freed to spin around staring at him.

"What?"

"I know this magic," he said again turning to Freed. "I don't know how to cast it, because I never cared to learn, but I know it. I know the feel of it. My grandfather specialized in this kind of Seith magic."

Freed sat down in the chair beside him looking at Freya concerned.

"You can recognize the feel of magic?"

"Only because I spent so many years around it, and because I was trying to sense Freya's soul."

Freed reached out touching Freya's hand gently.

"Do you think we can break it?" he asked turning to Bickslow again.

"Find me a counter curse and I know I can."

Freed let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and turned to Hibiki, who was furiously typing on Archive. Eve had moved to sit on the side of Freya's bed holding one of her hands between his two. Freed felt a pang of guilt. He'd been a mess all night, arguing with them over Freya and Laxus and he'd let himself forget that Eve was just as tied up in this mess as he was. Eve probably felt just as overwhelmed as Freed was and yet he'd kept himself composed the whole time.

"Eve," Freed started softly and Eve turned to him slowly. "You heard Bickslow, right? He said he can fix this."

Eve nodded with a relieved smile on his face.

"I heard him, but thanks. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I caused such a scene."

"It's okay. I didn't realize dragon slayers and their mates had a form of body link magic to them. It must be awful for you, knowing something is wrong and us not being able to find what it is. I wish we were more help."

"It's not your fault," Freed said shaking his head. "As soon as we get our Freya back, we'll focus on Laxus."

Freed only hoped he held out that long. He could feel that Laxus was getting worse by the second. It was if there was a weight on his chest. He didn't know how to explain it to anyone else. He could feel the seconds ticking by, and with every minute that passed he grew closer and closer to losing Laxus.

He jumped as Bickslow got up walking to Hibiki. He watched as Bickslow said something pointing to Hibiki's screen. He couldn't hear what they were saying but Hibiki seemed to listen, because he began typing furiously again and Bickslow was crossing his arms watching. Finally Hibiki looked up from Archive with a sigh.

"Got it," he said sounding tired.

Freed blinked at the exhausted in his voice. He hadn't realized Archive wore down Hibiki's magical power as much as it did. He supposed it made sense, as that was his kind of magic. He felt another pang of guilt as he thought about how much Blue Pegasus had done to help them and how he had treated them. Then he realized what Hibiki said.

"You found the counter curse?!"

"Yes," he said stepping towards Bickslow. "When I put my hands on your shoulders the curse will flow from my mind to yours, and you'll be able to cast it instantly."

Freed saw a muscle twitch in Bickslow's jaw and knew the Seith mage was fighting the urge to make a joke out of the situation. Eventually he nodded turning towards Freya.

"Ready."

Hibiki put his hands on Bickslow's shoulders and Freed turned away as light filled Bickslow's eyes. He knew how dangerous Bickslow's figure eyes could be. Even though he was casting a counter curse, Freed wasn't taking any chances.

He could feel the swell of magic gather around him as Bickslow slowly spoke the words of the counter curse and he shivered. The magic was dark that was for sure. He could tell by the way it made his skin crawl. He knew many of his enchantments were considered dark and even they didn't affect him the way the counter curse for Freya did.

"You can wake her up now," Hibiki said after Bickslow stopped.

Freed turned watching Bickslow drop into one of the chairs by Freya with a small smirk on his face. Freed carefully drew his runes in the air watching as they once again appeared on Freya's chest.

Freya's eyelids fluttered before they opened fully and Bickslow leaned forward before Freed could move.

"Hello baby."

Freya turned quickly to the sound of Bickslow's voice.

"Bicks!"

"You feeling better."

She smiled widely before realizing what he said.

"How many times have I told you not to call me baby?!" She scolded slapping his arm.

"Hey! Is that any way to treat me after I helped save you?" He asked. "Can't I even get a kiss?"

Eve went to move forward at that and Freed grabbed his arm with a small smile shaking his head.

"He's harmless," he murmured as Freya leaned forward hugging Bickslow tightly.

"Welcome back baby," Bickslow said softly hugging her back. "We missed you."

"I missed you too," Freya said her voice breaking.

"Your brother and fiancé might be getting a bit jealous of me baby," Bickslow said softly and Freya pulled back turning around quickly.

"Freed!" She cried out scrambling out of the covers.

Freed laughed as she threw her arms around him hugging him tightly. He hugged her tightly feeling tears gathering in his eyes. He couldn't believe she was back. He'd been terrified the counter curse wouldn't work.

"I can't believe you're back," she said sniffling. "When did you get back?"

"Almost two months ago," Freed said softly. "Eve, Hibiki, and Ren found us."

Freya pulled back slowly wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"I...I looked for you for so long."

"I know sister. Eve told me," he said softly.

Freya turned her head slowly finally meeting Eve's eyes. Eve stepped forward reaching up touching Freya's cheek gently.

"Eve..."

"Welcome home Freya," he said softly.

Freya's eyes filled with tears and Eve pulled her into his arms.

"It's okay," he said softly. "You're home again."

Freya buried her face in his neck clinging to him.

"I'm so sorry," she cried beginning to sob quietly.

"I'm just glad you're alive darling." He said softly running his fingers through her hair.

She slowly calmed herself down pulling back from him. Eve reached up wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Sweetie, I know you just woke up but your brother needs your help."

Freya took a deep breath visibly composing herself before turning to Freed.

"What's wrong Freed?"

"I...It's Laxus," he said quietly turning to Laxus' bed. "I know you've never been a fan of his, but...I...I think he's dying."

"You haven't managed to break the curse?!"

"No..." Freed said softly. "You remember casting it?"

Freya sighed softly.

"I remember everything."

Eve put his hand on her shoulder gently.

"We know that wasn't you," he said softly. "You weren't in control of your own actions."

Freya took a deep breath and released it slowly before walking over to Laxus' bed.

"So you will help him?"

"Of course, he risked his life for you," Freya said looking over at Freed. "How could I not?"

Freed gave her a sad smile before joining her a Laxus' side.

"Thank you Freya," he said softly. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Oh, I remember how you feel about him," she said before taking a deep breath beginning to concentrate.

Freed watched as the magic circle began to surround her. It wasn't purple like it was when she cast the original enchantment. Instead it was blue and much brighter than before. Freed didn't know if it was because she was casting the counter to her enchantment or if it was because she was acting on her own free will. He watched as the magic circle spread and the light surrounded her and Laxus before disappearing again.

He paused waiting for Laxus to move or wake up, to give any indication that the magic worked. However, Laxus just kept sleeping.

"D...Did it work?" He asked softly.

"I believe so," Freya replied sitting down. "The Ecriture I cast was called execution. It slowly shuts down bodily functions until the person affected dies."

Freed looked back at Laxus horrified.

"Those functions that were affected have to start back up one at a time before Laxus will wake."

"My god...who would create such an Ecriture."

"I...I think it was Ivan."

"O...Of course it was," Freed said sitting down slowly.

"I'm so sorry Freed, I..."

"Don't do that Freya," he said softly. "None of this was your fault."

She turned to him slowly and he pulled her into his arms holding her tightly. She buried her face in his chest sobbing softly.

"Shh...sister, it's okay," he told her. "No one blames you."

"I think we should give them some privacy," Hibiki said quietly pulling Bickslow to the door.

"I'll let the others know Laxus is gonna be okay," Gajeel said softly touching Freed on the shoulder.

Freed jumped turning to him. He'd forgotten Gajeel was in the room with them.

"Thank you Gajeel," he said softly.

"Just make sure you get some rest."

Freed nodded slowly before Gajeel walked away heading for the door.

"Was that Blacksteel Gajeel," Freya asked softly.

"Yes, he joined Fairy Tail just before Fantasia."

"I...I see."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I think so," she said softly.

"You're lying."

"I'll take care of her," Eve told him.

"I'd like to see you try. Freya doesn't let anyone take care of her."

Freya laughed softly looking away.

"Tell me what happened after Fantasia. Laxus wrote me after he was exiled. He asked me to go back to Magnolia. How is he back in Fairy Tail? How did he get Makarov to cave?"

"Laxus wrote you?" Freed asked stunned.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No..." Freed said looking down at Laxus before clearing his throat. "Gildarts let him back in the guild. After Tenrou Makarov made Gildarts guildmaster."

"Gildarts?!"

"For a day," Freed said with a small smile. He let Laxus back into the guild, renamed Makarov as guildmaster, and then left. No one's seen him since."

Freya stared at him before laughing loudly.

"Certainly sounds like him." She said shaking her head.

He smiled slowly at her.

"You know, Laxus has a daughter that you would love," he said softly. "You should come back to Magnolia. I know Blue Pegasus is your home, but...just for a little while."

Freya looked at Eve slowly giving his hand a squeeze.

"Does that invite extend to my fiance?"

"Of course. You two have been separated long enough," Freed said softly.

Freya smiled slowly before hugging him again.

"I'm so glad you're back Freed. I've missed you so much." She said in his ear. "I was so awful to you before you left."

"No, you were right. I let my love for Laxus blind me. I knew what he was doing was wrong, but I loved him too much to abandon him."

"But he's changed?"

"More than you know," Freed said smiling slowly.

"Thank god." She said. "Wait, did you say daughter?"

"Yes, her name is Eliana."

"How are you handling that?"

Freed shook his head with a smile.

"She's a beautiful six year old. Laxus just found out about her recently. We're all still adjusting."

"I see," Freya said looking back at Laxus. "A father, huh? What's the mom like?"

"She uh, she was killed, by...by Serpent's Tongue," Freed said softly. "In a town named Amaryllis."

Freya turned to him quickly before clearing her throat.

"I wasn't on that mission, thankfully."

"We should get you downstairs to get something to drink," Eve said softly, interrupting them.

Freya hesitated looking back at Freed who smiled at her.

"Go on, you have a lot of catching up to do. I'll be down in a bit."

Freya smiled slowly kissing his cheek.

"I see you down there," she said softly before walking out with Eve.

Freed sighed turning back to Laxus, reaching down to grab his hand, holding it between both of his. The tightness in his chest had gone away soon after Freya had finished her enchantment. It seemed Laxus was out of the woods, but he was still reluctant to leave the dragon slayers side before he woke up.


	19. Chapter 19

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Nineteen

Laxus woke slowly, drifting in and out of consciousness. His mind was still fuzzy, and his throat was sore, but finally he managed to fight himself into full awareness. He opened eyes, scanning the room around him warily. It took him a moment to realize he was in an infirmary, and there was someone close to him.

He looked down pausing as he caught sight of green hair through the corner of his eye. He smirked a bit seeing Freed sitting in the chair beside his bed, face laying on the mattress on top of his folded arms. He had his jacket draped over the back of his chair, and his hair pulled back from his face in a ponytail that Laxus rarely got to see, despite the fact that Freed looked fantastic with his hair up. He'd never seen the rune mage look so sloppy.

"He's been there all night."

Laxus froze hand barely raised off the bed to reach out for Freed. He turned to the bed across the room from him. Freya was sitting cross legged on top the covers looking at him. He put his hand back down on the covers clearing his throat.

"Has he?" He asked, surprised by how scratchy his voice sounded.

"Yes, he was supposed to meet us downstairs, but he never made it. According to Eve he'd been worrying about you since they'd returned from battle."

"He has a habit of doing that," Laxus said, slowly reaching down putting his hand on top of Freed's head.

Freed jerked a bit. He'd always been a light sleeper, and Laxus knew that was all that it would take to wake him. He raised his head slowly, blinking the tiredness out of his eyes. Laxus took a second to enjoy the sleepy look on Freed's face. Freed was always awake before him. By the time Laxus crawled out of bed in the morning Freed was usually showered, dressed, and ready for the day. The minute he realized Laxus was looking back at him a large grin spread across his face.

"Laxus!"

"Mornin'." Laxus said with a smirk.

Freed lunged forward throwing his arms around Laxus' neck kissing him deeply. Laxus paused in surprise for a second before pulling Freed in closer and kissing him back. Freed sighed happily into the kiss, holding onto Laxus tightly.

"Well this is a new development."

Freed jumped back as if he'd been burned, face turning a bright red. Laxus cleared his throat looking away. He'd already forgotten Freya was in the room with them.

"F...Freya, good morning." Freed said turning to her slowly.

"When did this happen," she asked looking between the two of them curiously. "Last I remember, Laxus was pretending to be blind to your affections."

"It...it's fairly recent."

"Calm down Freed," Laxus said with a laugh as he turned back to them. "I doubt your sister is gonna freak out."

"I...I know, I just..."

Laxus raised an eyebrow curiously. He hadn't heard Freed sound so nervous since before he'd left the guild. Was it possibly he didn't want Freya to know they were a couple? Freya hadn't ever hid her dislike of Laxus in the past. Freed could have wanted to keep things quiet for now, until she'd settled back into her own routine.

"I hadn't told her yet, and I didn't want her to find out like that," he finally said softly.

"It was just a kiss," Laxus said laughing loudly. "There are worse things."

"I...I'll go get you some breakfast," Freed said jumping up running from the room, turning red again.

Laxus watched him go before laying back in bed slowly.

"He's still so easy to rile up," Freya said with a smirk, watching him leave the room.

"Thankfully."

Freya looked over at him, head tilted to the side thoughtfully.

"You sound almost fond of him," she said softly. "I never would have guessed."

Laxus felt himself smirking a bit. She would definitely be surprised if she knew how serious things were between them.

"A lot changed in the short time we were away."

"Short? It was seven years!"

"Not for us," Laxus said shaking his head. "Time froze for the seven years we were missin'."

"Well, that explains why Freed doesn't look any different," she said softly before turning to him. "Laxus...I...I'm sorry for what I did."

"There ain't any reason to be sorry," he said shaking his head. "It wasn't you."

"I nearly killed you, of course I should be sorry!"

Laxus smirked shaking his head.

"It's not like you haven't been threatenin' to kill me since you met me."

She shook her head, slipping out of her bed walking over to his.

"That's not the same," she said sitting on his bed, looking up at him. "I never would have actually killed you back then."

"And you wouldn't kill me now, there was someone else controllin' you."

"That doesn't change the fact that I did some awful things."

Laxus paused looking up at her meeting her gaze. He was struck by the amount of guilt and anguish in her face.

"You remember it all, don't you?"

She nodded slowly looking down at her lap.

"How can Freed stand to look at me now? He acts like nothing has changed between us, but I did horrible things to him. I could have killed him!"

"But you didn't Freya, and that's what matters," Laxus said quietly. "Freed would never turn his back on you. You're his family."

She paused looking up at him speechless.

"You really have changed a lot, haven't you?" She asked softly. "Freed said you did, but I know how he felt about you, well feels obviously. I know you jumped in front of my curse to save his life, but I didn't realize exactly how much you changed."

"I suppose I have." Laxus said with a shrug.

It wasn't something he paid attention to, but he knew he had to have changed or else Gildarts wouldn't have let him back into the guild.

"I'm glad. I was really worried when I woke up and Freed was fretting over you. I was worried he was going to get hurt again."

Laxus nodded slowly looking back at the door for a moment. He didn't know what to say to that. Of course Freed would be worried about him. Freed was always worried about him. Sometimes he drove Laxus nuts with how much he stressed over Laxus' well being. It was why Laxus had been surprised when Freed was angry by his concern over his safety.

"He said you're a dad."

Laxus looked up quickly.

"Yeah, her name is Eliana," he said with a smirk. "She's six years old."

"So, she was born when you were on the island?" Freya asked softly.

"Yeah. I found out after I found her village destroyed."

"I see," she said biting her lip thoughtfully. He could tell there was something on her mind that she wanted to say but that she was holding back.

"Spit it out Freya," he said beginning to grow annoyed. "You never held your tongue before."

Freya sighed running her fingers through her hair agitated.

"You aren't with Freed because you pitied him are you?" she said quickly. "Everyone knew about his feelings for you long ago, and you never once indicated you were interested in him, and you obviously never had an interest in men. That was never a secret. It just seems so...unexpected."

"It ain't like that," Laxus growled getting out of the bed.

Laxus needed to get away from her for a moment and clear his head. He could feel his anger rising and it wouldn't do to lose his temper and alienate Freed's sister so soon after Freed got her back.

"Then what's it like Laxus?" she asked turning to watch him as he opened the window looking outside.

"Freed's...different?"

"Different how?"

"We're together, and we're happy, what else do you need to know?"

"Is it serious? God knows my brother is head over heels for you, has been since he met you according to him, what about you? Can you really say you're in love with him?" She asked standing up crossing her arms. "I just...he's my brother, he took care of me after we lost our parents, he deserves..."

Laxus knew what she was going to say next, even if he did cut herself off. It was something he told himself every day before he and Freed got together.

"Someone better than me?" he asked turning around.

"I..." Freya fell quiet looking up at him.

Laxus opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Freed walked into the room. He was carrying a tray that had a plate full of breakfast and a glass of water on it. He stopped in his tracks looking between the two of them when he noticed the tension in the room.

"What happened?" He asked putting the tray down slowly.

"Nothin' you should worry about." Laxus said walking up to him. "You should lay back down, you look exhausted."

"I'm fine."

Laxus sighed shaking his head.

"Fine, but we'll be headin' home soon, and it's a long way."

Freed nodded looking between Freya and Laxus slowly. He knew he missed something. He could feel the static coming off Laxus and the muscle in Freya's jaw was twitching like it always did when she got angry. It didn't make any sense. He'd never seen two people, aside from Gray and Natsu, that could get on each other's nerves so easily.

"I'm going to go find Eve, give you two some privacy," Freya said softly before walking out.

Freed watched her go before turning to Laxus who had begun to eat his breakfast. When Laxus noticed him staring he put his fork down and looked at him.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Nothin'. Your sister was just givin' me the shovel talk. She's pretty awful at it."

"The shovel talk?"

"You hurt him and I'll kill you, basically."

Freed sighed sitting down slowly.

"I wish you two could get along."

"I know. But she's got years of hatin' me to get outta her system. She just woke up. Her mind is probably a mess right now."

"You aren't angry?"

"Not at her. No."

Freed sighed again, relaxing in his chair a bit.

"You gonna eat some of this?" Laxus asked pushing the plate towards him slowly.

"I...I figured you'd be starving, I'm fine."

"Freed..."

"What?"

"You're skin and bones, you need to eat." Laxus said looking at him with a rise of his eyebrows. "I'm not gonna starve if you eat a little of my breakfast. 'Sides, I'm sure there's more downstairs."

Freed nodded before beginning to eat quietly. Laxus stood up stretching before walking around the room quietly, locating his coat on one of the beds.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay. After you done eatin' we'll get ahold of Eliana on the communication Lacrima. I'm sure she's worried."

"That's probably a good idea," Freed said softly. "I didn't contact her while you were under Freya's enchantment. I didn't want her worrying when I wouldn't let her talk to you."

"How long has it been?"

"Two days."

Laxus groaned scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Good lord, she's gonna to be terrified."

"She'll be okay. She's your daughter, she's made of tougher stuff than that."

"I hope so. She's already been through hell. I don't want her to suffer anymore."

Freed nodded pushing the plate aside. He was no longer hungry. The thought that Eliana was sitting at Mirajane's worried about them made his stomach churn.

"We can go contact her now, if you want," Freed said softly.

"Are you sure? You've barely touched that," Laxus said gesturing to the plate.

"I'm not really hungry anymore." Freed said shaking his head. "Come on. I've missed her."

He stood up leading Laxus out of the room. Laxus shook his head slowly following. He'd almost forgotten how attached Freed was to his daughter.

They walked down to the sitting room of Blue Pegasus. Laxus paused at the door when he looked inside. The room was full of Fairy Tail members, and they were certainly treating it like it was home. Gray and Natsu were in the middle of a brawl, while Lucy tried to avoid being caught up in the middle of it. Bickslow and Evergreen stood up when they walked into the room, walking over to them.

"You finally woke up," Evergreen said grinning at him happily. "Thank god. I don't think we could have handled anymore of Freed's pacing."

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's goin' on in here?"

"Natsu picked a fight. Didn't hear why, but it's Gray and Natsu, does it really matter?"

"Not really," he said quietly. "Where's everyone else?"

"They haven't woken up yet. What're you doing up and about?"

"We came down to use the communication lacrima," Laxus said. "But, there's no chance of us bein' understood with all this noise."

He stepped forward sending lightning at both Gray and Natsu. They fell to the ground looking up at him stunned.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You're destroyin' someone else's guild hall. Take it outside." Laxus said crossing his arms. "And put some pants on Gray."

"Huh?! Where the hell did they go?"

Laxus groaned shaking his head as they ran out the room. It was way too early and he hadn't been awake long enough to deal with their idiocy. He walked up to the lacrima with Freed putting his hand on it. It glowed faintly under his hand before clearing and he saw into Mirajane's dormitory. Laxus waiting for a second and Mirajane's face appeared in the lacrima.

"Laxus! We were wondering when you were going to contact us."

"Sorry Mirajane, it's been crazy, where's Eliana?"

"Right here papa!" Her voice called out.

Laxus smirked as Eliana appeared in front of the lacrima, but quickly disappeared.

"Mira...why is my daughter wearing makeup?"

Freed bit back a laugh at the anger in Laxus' voice. Eliana was wearing a bit of makeup, but nothing extreme. She looked adorable.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport Laxus, she asked, and I think she looks great!"

"She's six."

"So? Lisanna was experimenting with makeup at her age."

"She's not Lisanna."

"Papa! Look at the pretty dress Miss Mira bought me!" Eliana said twirling around, ignoring the argument going on between Mira and Laxus.

Freed groaned when he saw it. He didn't think anyone could spoil Eliana more than Laxus had been since they brought her home. She was wearing a gown that looked like it belonged on Princess Hisui. It was bright green and bejeweled, and he could see the way Laxus' jaw tensed when he looked at it.

"Mira..."

"Awe come on Laxus, it's been a long time since I had a little girl to spoil, and she looks beautiful doesn't she?"

"Papa?"

Freed glanced at Laxus and smirked when he saw the way Laxus' jaw was twitching. Laxus was trying so hard not to lose his temper.

"You look great kid," he said finally.

"Thank you!"

Freed chuckled stepping forward putting his hand on Laxus' shoulder.

"You look wonderful Eliana," he said smiling. "Don't mind your papa, he just woke up."

"On the wrong side of the bed again, of course," Eliana said with mock seriousness crossing her arms.

"What have you guys been sayin' about me?"

"Nothing," Eliana said with a grin.

Laxus looked between them slowly. Freed just looked up at him with a grin, and he wasn't getting anything out of Eliana.

"Eliana, there's someone I want you to meet," Freed said softly turning back to the lacrima.

"Who?" She asked excitedly.

"I'll be right back," Freed said hurrying out of the room.

Laxus turned watching him before looking back at the lacrima. Eliana grinned at him and he smiled back slowly.

"Are you okay papa?"

"I'm okay kid."

"I was worried about you. You were supposed to reach us more often."

"We had some trouble. But we're comin' home soon."

"You are?!"

"Yeah, soon as we're all up to travelin' we'll be headin' back to Magnolia."

"Good! I've missed you so much papa."

"I've missed you too kid."

Laxus looked up as he heard footsteps coming back into the room. He just turned around when Freed walked into the room pulling a disgruntled Freya with him.

"Freed, what is the hurry? I'm sure whatever it is will wait two more seconds," she groaned trying to keep up with him.

"I want you to meet Eliana," he said pushing her in front of the lacrima. "Eliana, this is my sister Freya."

Eliana gasped pressing her face to the lacrima glass on her side. Laxus could tell by the way her nose scrunched up. He could hear Mira's gasp of surprise on the other side of the lacrima.

"She's so pretty! She looks just like you Freed!"

Laxus smirked a bit trying not to laugh as he turned to Freed.

"I think Eliana just called you pretty, Freed."

"Shut up."

"Thank you Eliana, you're awfully pretty as well," Freya said with a small smile.

"Does this make you my Aunt Freya?" Eliana asked curiously.

"N..."

"Yes," Laxus said cutting of her denial, looking at Freed over the top of his head.

"But, you two aren't married," Freya said turning to him slowly.

"It doesn't matter." Laxus said shaking his head. "We're family."

Freed smiled slowly putting his hand on Laxus' on the glass. Freya looked between the two of them, a confused frown spreading across her face.

"Are they being all mushy again," Eliana asked Freya rolling her eyes. "They're always like that."

"Are they really?"

"Uh huh, it can really be annoying. Bickslow makes fun of them all the time."

Freya smirked crossing her arms.

"I'm sure he does. Bickslow likes to crack jokes."

"You know Bickslow?"

"Yeah, I used to live with them."

"Why don't you anymore? Is it because they were away for so long? Did you get lonely?"

"No. My brother and I got in a fight and I left."

"A fight like Natsu and Gray? They're destructive Mira says."

"Mirajane?"

"Hello there Freya, I didn't think we'd ever see you again," she said putting her face next to Eliana's with a wide smile. "You look good."

"So do you," Freya said with a grin.

"There's someone you should see. You'd left Magnolia before we found out," Mira said stepping out of the line of the lacrima before coming back, pulling LIsanna with her.

"Lisanna!"

"Freya!"

"I...I thought you died," Freya said softly, stepping closer to the glass.

"I could say the same about you," Lisanna said putting her hands on her hips. "Freed was a wreck. Where have you been?"

"It...It's hard to explain. But we're coming back to Magnolia for a few days, so I'll explain when I get there." She said softly, blinking back tears.

Laxus looked at her surprised. He'd forgotten Lisanna and Freya had been close friends before they thought Lisanna had been killed.

"I can't wait to see you in person," Lisanna said with a smile.

"Hello! Can I talk to my papa and Freed now?!" Eliana asked loudly. "I haven't talked to them in days!"

"Oh, of course honey." Mira said with a laugh.

"Don't be rude kid," Laxus said. "Mira and Lisanna haven't seen Freya in a long time. Much longer for Lisanna, they were just excited."

Eliana crossed her arms, pouting.

"Don't look at us like that," Freed told her. "You'll have our undivided attention when we get home."

"I better," she said sitting back.

"Just a day or two kid."

"Oh?" Freed asked looking at him.

"It's not like we got anymore leads on my dad," Laxus said looking at him. "Unless your sister knows something."

Freya shook her head slowly.

"He kept everything secret from us. I don't know where he's hiding." She said softly.

"And we took out the rest of your guild members," Laxus said before turning to Freed. "I assume Blue Pegasus called the council while I was out."

"Ichiya took care of that after we returned from the battle, while we focused on breaking the curses on the two of you."

"Then yes kid, we'll be back tomorrow." Laxus said turning back to the lacrima.

"Good!"

Laxus chuckled slowly at the look on her face.

"Listen, I'm gonna let go for now. I don't wanna take up Blue Pegasus' lacrima for too long. You be good, and knock it off with the attitude. Seems like Mirajane has been spoilin' you a bit too much. We'll see you soon kid."

"Okay...love you papa."

"Love you too kid."

"Love you Freed," she called out softly.

"I love you too Eliana. Have fun," he said smiling before Laxus disconnected to them. "Are you okay sister?"

"I...I'm fine," Freya said softly. "Eliana seems like a sweetheart."

"She's a Dreyar, nothin' sweet about us," Laxus said with a laugh.

"I'm gonna go pack our things. If she stays with Mirajane much longer she's gonna be a terror when we get back," Freed said.

"I'll be up there in a minute," Laxus told him.

Freed smiled kissing him before hurrying out the room. Laxus watched him go before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some fresh air for a minute, it's too crowded in this buildin'."

"I'm coming with you," Freya said following him outside.

Laxus looked over his shoulder at her as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He could tell she had something on her mind, but she wasn't ready to bring it up yet. She obviously wasn't going to leave him in peace until she brought it up.

"You called Freed your family," she finally said.

"He is."

"I thought your relationship was a recent development."

"It is. A month or so."

"Then how is he your family?"

"He's my mate."

"Mate?"

"Dragon slayers have mates. One person they're meant to be with. The only person they're every really attracted to. Dragon slayers have no control over who their mates are." he told her, forcing the words out before he clammed back up.

"What does that mean?"

"It means the relationship between Freed and I is permanent."

"Whether you two want it or not?"

"It's a good thing we're happy, then, huh?" He said sharply turning to look at her.

"Are you?"

"I think so."

Laxus could see the emotions playing over her face. She wasn't sure what to think about his confession. He knew it sounded like madness. He'd thought so when he first heard about the bond between dragon slayers and their mates. Finally she took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Take care of him, please Laxus."

"I plan on it."

"I guess I better go find something to wear for the trip. I'm sure my clothes are packed up somewhere," she said softly turning to walk away.

"Freya!"

She turned back to him slowly.

"Welcome back," he said.

She smiled slowly before hurrying back into the guild hall.


	20. Chapter 20

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Twenty

Author's Note: This was supposed to be the last chapter of the story in the original draft, but I didn't think it tied the story together well enough. There will be one more. It's planned out but it hasn't been fully written yet. Also, I toy with the canon slightly in this chapter. It's not much, it just changes the timing of the story slightly. Nothing major, just enough that anyone who has watched or read the series as much as I have, would notice. I hope you enjoy. ^_^

* * *

The train ride to Magnolia was a lot more eventful than the train ride on the way out of town. Thanks to having Wendy with them, Laxus was able to be alert during the trip. It was the first time Freed was on a train with Laxus without him being sick since they were teenagers. It seemed as if Laxus was going to be taking advantage of his newfound health. Freed smiled watching as Laxus stood up walking to the window of the train, inhaling some fresh air.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Fantastic," Laxus said with a smirk turning to him. "Too bad she joined Natsu's team and you weren't able to get her for the Thunder Legion."

Freed laughed softly shaking his head.

"I think we handle your motion sickness just fine."

"You think so?"

"Of course I do. Besides, I wasn't just talking about the motion sickness."

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'm doin' fine. Your sister's enchantment is gone."

"That's good," Freed said softly looking down at his lap.

"What is it?"

"Are you okay leaving like this? Without finding your father and confronting him?"

Laxus sighed hands reaching up to grip the window sill. He had hoped Freed wouldn't ask that question. He took a deep breath calming himself down.

"I have to be."

"What do you mean?"

Laxus frowned turning to him slowly.

"I nearly died Freed," he said bluntly. "If Bickslow hadn't broken the mind control on Freya in time, I would have been dead."

Freed opened his mouth to reply but closed it when the words wouldn't form. He didn't know what to say in response to Laxus' words.

"If I died, what would happen to Eliana," he continued quietly. "She'd be an orphan. She already lost her mother. She can't lose me too. And what would happen to you, if I died. I...I need to get back home."

Freed walked up to him slowly wrapping his arms around him. He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes and hid his face in Laxus' coat to hide them. Not that it mattered, Laxus would know anyway.

"What're you actin' being all mushy now? I'm just statin' facts."

Freed looked up at him slowly blinking back the tears.

"I...I'm just glad you see it that way."

"That's no reason to cry."

"O...Of course not," Freed said wiping away the tears before kissing him softly. "I'm going to go check up on the others okay?"

"Sure thing."

Freed smiled slowly pulling away from him stepping out the train compartment sliding the door shut behind him. He needed to clear his head. Laxus' words had affected him more than he wanted Laxus to know. He couldn't imagine his life without Laxus in it and the thought of losing him made Freed's blood run cold.

He forced the thoughts from his mind and started down the hallway before pausing seeing Freya at the other end staring out the window. He walked up behind her slowly crossing his arms.

"Are you okay?"

She jumped turning to him slowly.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed looking back out the window.

"I'm just thinking."

"Oh?"

"It's just a lot to take in."

Freed stepped up beside her putting his hand on her shoulder. She sighed again closing her eyes.

"Eve seems to think we can pick up right where we left off."

"You don't think so?"

"Would you?"

Freed frowned crossing his arms. He hadn't thought about how Freya's life would be now that she had returned.

"I'm not sure."

"It's not that I don't love him, and that I don't want to be with him," she said softly. "I do. I love him more than anything, but I don't think it's going to be so simple. I did some horrible things when I was under that curse."

"Have you spoken with him about it?"

"Not really. He wants to get back to planning the wedding and I feel like we should wait awhile. Let things settle back down."

"Sister, I'm sure he'll understand," Freed said softly. "He's just happy to have you home."

"I suppose you're right. I just don't want him to think the worst."

"Just explain to him what's going on in your head. You've been through hell. You need time to to heal."

She nodding before plastering a smirk on her face turning to him.

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you and Laxus planning a wedding?"

Freed stared at her sputtering a bit.

"I...I told you our relationship was recent."

"But he called you family."

Freed's face turned red at her words, but he couldn't help the warmth that flooded through his body. He remembered how he felt when Laxus had said those words. He'd said them twice now. He didn't need Laxus to tell him he loved him. It didn't bother him that Laxus hadn't told him so yet, because he knew how Laxus felt.

"Freed?"

"We haven't talked about marriage." Freed finally managed to say.

"I see."

"You seem disappointed. But that's not possible, because you hate Laxus. You've always hated Laxus."

Freya frowned looking out the window again. Freed could practically hear the gears turning in her mind. They stood there for a long time in silence, Freed waiting for a response.

"He changed." She finally managed to say and it sounded as if the words caused her physical pain.

Freed laughed loudly. He couldn't help it. He knew how much Freya hated Laxus before Laxus had been exiled from Fairy Tail. To hear her admit that he had changed meant more to him than she knew, and to hear her so resistant to do so was incredibly amusing.

The train arrived at the station in Magnolia late in the evening. Freed hadn't expected it to take quite so long, but they'd been stopped along the way for track repairs. Everyone on the train was scrambling to get off by time the train stopped. Freed shook his head pulling his luggage behind him.

"Another reason I hate trains," Laxus muttered behind him.

"You just don't like people," Evergreen said laughing.

"Awe, give him a break baby, he's getting much better," Bickslow said wrapping his arm around Laxus' shoulder.

Laxus looked back at him with a glare, sending a bolt of lightning at him.

"Will you shut your mouth for once?"

"Oh yeah, he's getting _loads_ better," Evergreen said with a laugh.

"We'll see you at the guild right?" Wendy cut in running up to them.

"Sure thing kid, we're just droppin' our luggage off at the house," Laxus said with a smirk.

"Then we'll see you there," she said with a grin before running off with the others.

"She seems too young to be part of Fairy Tail," Freya said. "She'll be corrupted in no time."

Freed just shook his head leading the way to the house. He didn't have the energy to keep up with the running commentary of the group. The events of the last couple days were beginning to catch up with him. He jumped in surprise when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see Laxus walking beside him.

"They were annoyin' me," he said with a small shrug. "You look like you could sleep for a week."

"I probably will, once we pick Eliana up."

"Well, you see, there's one small problem about your sister comin' to stay."

"Hmm."

"Eliana is in her room."

Freed looked at him again before looking forward. Laxus was right. They'd moved Eliana into Freya's room when she first came to live with them. He'd forgotten that. With the way the house was currently set up, there was technically no room for Freya and Eve.

"I uh...I could have them sleep in my room?"

Laxus looked at him before nodding.

"If you're okay with that. It's not like you sleep in there anymore anyway. But that means resetting your enchantments."

Freed groaned softly walking up the steps of the house. It was going to take longer than he had planned before they could get to the guild. He had dozens of enchantments on his door. He was very adamant about his privacy.

"This place hasn't changed," Freya said with a small smile walking in before pausing looking around at the toys and books scattered in the living room. "Okay...maybe a little."

"Laxus spoils Eliana a bit too much," Freed said with a laugh. "Come on, I'll have to let you and Eve into my room. Eliana is in your bedroom."

"We don't want to put you out," Eve said with a small smile. "We can stay at the inn."

"Oh, no it's fine."

"Freed hasn't slept in his own bed for a while," Bickslow said smirking. "He might as well move into Laxus' room. Maybe Laxus wouldn't be such a grump if he had easy access to his man."

Freed turned to him angrily, but before he could even get the enchantment out Laxus had struck Bickslow with a bolt of lightning.

"You asked for it," Evergreen said walking up the stairs.

Freya smirked at Freed, who shook his head leading her to the door of his room before beginning to rewrite his enchantments.

"I never realized you were so paranoid," Freya said crossing her arms, leaning against the wall.

"I'm not paranoid."

"This isn't paranoid?"

"I just don't like people in my room, so I warded it against anyone who wasn't you...or Laxus," he said quietly.

"Oh Freed..."

"Hey, it worked in my favor when Laxus had to bring me home drunk one night."

"Drunk?"

He shook his head returning to the enchantment. He couldn't focus on that night and the pain he'd felt over the thought of losing Freya. A lot had changed since then, and he was incredibly grateful she was alive, but nothing would make him forget what he had gone through.

"These are pretty complex," Eve observed stepping up to the door. "Are you sure you didn't get any formal training?"

"I'm sure. I taught myself."

"That's amazing."

Laxus smirked leaning against the wall.

"That's Freed. He's pretty damn good at what he does."

Freed felt himself flush at Laxus' compliment and forced himself to continue rewriting the enchantments. It was nice to hear Laxus appreciated his magical abilities. He very rarely heard a compliment from the dragon slayers.

"There," he said clearing his throat and stepping back. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"It's okay Freed, thank you for letting us use your room."

"No problem sister. I'm going to go drop my bags off in Laxus' room, then we'll head to the guild."

"Great."

Freed smiled at her before following Laxus to his room down the hall. Laxus smirked at him slowly as he put his bag on the bed. Freed glanced up at him smiling at bit.

"What?"

"For once, Bicks didn't have such a bad idea."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you still have your own room? It doesn't make sense when you think about it."

Freed opened his mouth to respond and then closed it. He didn't have an answer to Laxus' question. Sure, he'd spent most his nights in Laxus' room lately, but he'd never expected Laxus to give up his own privacy.

"Unless you want to keep your own room? I know you're pretty crazy about your privacy."

"N...No, that sounds great Laxus." He said softly. "If you're sure?"

"I am."

Freed smiled widely, turning so Laxus wouldn't see how excited he was. He knew it was something small, but to him it felt like a big step to take. It made things seem more stable than having separate rooms. Laxus looked over at him and laughed softly.

"Stop grinnin' like an idiot and let's go. I told Mira we'd pick Eliana up before dinner time at the guild."

"Right."

Freed forced himself to relax and followed Laxus out. He was sure if Laxus had his way they would have stopped by the guild before going home. However, the dragon slayer had offered the brief trip home whenever Evergreen started complaining about how heavy her luggage felt. He frowned when they reached the bottom of the stairs and noticed Evergreen wasn't there. Laxus paused looking around and Freed could hear the growl forming in his throat.

"Evergreen!"

"I'm right here! Good lord, can't a girl get prettied up before heading out?"

"Let's go."

Evergreen rolled her eyes before looking at Freed for sympathy who shook his head.

"Don't look at me. I'm just as angry as he is. We both want to get to Eliana."

Evergreen groaned blowing her hair back from her face with a roll of her eyes.

"Men."

Freed shook his head as they all headed for the door. Freya walking up to him looping her arm around his smiling slowly.

"He seems pretty tense." She said quietly.

"He misses Eliana."

"Doting dad huh?" she asked looking at the back of Laxus' head.

"Oh yes," he said smiling slowly.

"I can hear you, you know." Laxus growled out softly and Freed saw Eve jump out the corner of his eye.

"We know," Freed said smirking slowly, winking at Freya.

She grinned letting go of his arm so he could catch up with Laxus. Laxus glanced at him slowly before looking forward again. Freed sighed in relief when they reached the doors of the guild. He could feel the tension rolling off Laxus in waves.

Laxus pushed the doors open leading them all into the guild, pausing just inside the doors to scan the room quietly. He felt his body relax slowly when he caught sight of Eliana sitting on the bar talking with customers while Mira worked.

"Papa!"

Freed chuckled watching as everyone turned to the little blond girl jumping off the counter of the bar. The grin that spread across the girl's face was infectious. He glanced at Laxus who was obviously as happy to see Eliana as she was him. Laxus tried to fight back the grin that spread across his face when he saw Eliana running across the guild hall towards him. He knelt down catching her as she jumped into his arms.

"Hello kid."

She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad you're back Papa."

"So am I."

She grinned hugging him again before looking over his shoulder.

"Welcome home Freed!"

"Hello sweetheart," he said softly reaching for her.

She reached out climbing in his arms and he hugged her tightly. He chuckled softly as she peered over his shoulder at the group of wizards filing in behind them.

"Come on, outta the way, you're blockin' the door," Natsu grumbled shoving past them as he came through the door.

"Stop being rude flame brain!" Gray's voice called from the other side of the room.

"You gonna make somethin' of it popsicle?!"

Freed groaned softly looking at Laxus who was watching the two wizards glare at each other annoyed.

"It's nice to see some things never change," Freya murmured softly to Freed as she walked into the guild.

"Auntie Freya!" Eliana cried. "You're even prettier in person!"

"Oh...thank you Eliana." Freya said surprised.

A hush fell over the guild at Eliana's cry. Freed looked around slowly, noticing all of the guild member's eyes trained on the door now that they had their attention. He frowned stepping in front of Freya, trying to block her from the worst of the stares. He could only imagine how self-conscious she felt.

"It really is Freya," Freed heard Macao whisper. "She's alive."

He looked back at Freya to see how she felt about the attention but her face was surprisingly blank. He supposed it was probably because of Eve's constant presence by her side, and the comforting hand he had placed on her back.

"I guess no one stays dead in this guild," Wakaba muttered around his cigar.

"Freya!" Lisanna called out hurrying forward from the bar hugging her tightly. "Welcome home."

Freya grinned widely before hugging her back.

"Thank you Lisanna." She said softly. "But I'm only visiting."

"Hey, isn't that the welcome I'm supposed to be getting?" Bickslow complained loudly interrupting them.

"Guess you don't rank over friends returning from the dead," Evergreen said smirking.

"Hey, I don't see your man running into your arms."

"He's not my man!"

"Whatever you say."

Laxus groaned pulling away from the crowd at the door walking to a table at the end of the room. He was already tired of the commotion. He'd been hoping to pick Eliana up at Mira's for this very reason. The crowd was driving him insane.

Freed smirked when he saw Evergreen, Bickslow, Eve, and Freya following them to the table.

"I don't think your escape plan is going to work Laxus."

Laxus looked over his shoulder and frowned. Then he glanced around at the small brawl that had begun due to Natsu and Gray's argument.

"Shoulda just met Mira somewhere other than the guild."

"I like the energy. It's nice to see everyone so excited."

"That's one word for it," he muttered sitting down at the table.

Lisanna walked up with a smile as everyone took their sets at the table.

"Can I get you guys some drinks," she asked with a smile.

"Sure thing baby," Bickslow said with a smirk.

Lisanna rolled her eyes with a laugh before getting their drinks and walking off.

"What's going on with you and Lisanna," Freya asked with a grin.

"Nothing yet."

"Mmhmm."

Freed smirked slowly looking at Eliana who was curled into Laxus' side happily. He reached out playing with a lock of her hair.

"How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"I'm okay. I'm glad you two are home. I've missed you so much."

"We missed you too," he said softly. "And we don't plan on leaving again, not unless we can take you with us."

"You promise?"

"We promise kid," Laxus said with a smirk.

Freed glanced up to catch Freya looking between them slowly, eyebrows drawn together.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just amazed at you two."

"Amazed?"

"You two already act so much like a family with her. It's unbelievable. Especially since you haven't been back from the island that long."

"I told you we were a family."

"Yes, but I didn't realize you meant you three were already so close."

Laxus shrugged as Lisanna came back with their drinks and sat down beside Bickslow.

"I hope you don't mind that I'm joining you guys. Mira said I could have a break."

Laxus grunted grabbing his mug off the tray.

"Freed, come on, give your man some loving so he isn't so damn grouchy all the time."

Freed turned to Bickslow slowly, eyes narrowing in anger.

"I'd watch it if I were you Bickslow," Freya said. "You've been asking for trouble a lot. Pissing off Laxus today and asking me for a kiss..."

"A what?" Lisanna asked.

"It was..."

"Is kissing Freya on the table the?" She asked cutting him off. "I didn't realize that and I haven't seen her in a few years, if kissing her is on the table I'd like to get in on that."

Freya smirked moving closer to her and Bickslow's jaw dropped. Eve opened his mouth to say something but Freed stopped him quickly.

"Freya's just going along with it. Lisanna is riling him up. They've been dancing around the subject of dating since we got back from Tenrou and once they move in that direction he pulls this," Freed said quietly.

"Lisanna knows he wasn't serious and so does Freya. He has no choice. If he was he knows I'd lock him in his own mental hell."

"So Freya was off limits for him huh?"

"Freya was off limits for everyone, you're just lucky I was trapped in time and space on an island for seven years." Freed said sharply leaning back in his seat.

Eve swallowed nervously following while Lisanna playfully caressed Freya's face, making Bickslow's face turn red. Freya laughed loudly pulling away from Lisanna leaning on Eve as he wrapped his arm around her. Bickslow opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a commotion at the bar.

"What's going on up there?" Freed asked looking at Lisanna.

"Oh, they're upset because the master announced that we're going to to be in the Grand Magic Games."

"Do what?" Bickslow asked confused.

"Apparently it's a tournament they've been holding."

"It's once a year, and it's how they decide the number one guild in Fairy Tail now," Eve said softly. "They have us compete in fights to win points, and they have talent competitions like sharp shooting and foot races."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass," Laxus muttered.

"It's fun, and they give out quite a bit of prize money," Freya said with a shrug. "But Sabertooth wins every year."

"Sabertooth?"

"It's the new number one guild in Fiore, apparently," Lisanna said with a shrug. "Master has decided to compete. Almost everyone's excited. At least, the ones who came back from Tenrou are."

"And the others," Evergreen asked.

"Are pretty upset because Fairy Tail has failed the last seven years," Lisanna said softly.

"Well, with the Tenrou team back you guys should do pretty well," Eve said looking between them.

"We missed seven years of training," Evergreen said looking at him brows drawn together.

"Well, I just fought with over half the Tenrou team and you guys could have wiped the floor with me," Eve said putting his drink down. "Especially Laxus."

Freed smiled a bit looking at Laxus slowly.

"When are these games," Laxus asked putting his drink down.

"In three months," Lisanna replied. "We just found out when Natsu and the others returned from going to help you guys with the dark guild."

Freed smirked noticing the way Laxus tensed up when Lisanna said they needed help. Freed leaned forward to look at Lisanna.

"Who's participating?"

"Master says he'll choose before the games. Everyone is an option."

"Looks like we got some trainin' to get in," Laxus said quietly.

"So you're going to try and compete?"

"Why not? I'm sure Eliana will at least enjoy it."

Freed smiled at him.

"Where are we going to train?"

"Well...where do you suggest?"

Fred paused looking at him before stopping to think.

"Well, what about where you were training when you were exiled?"

Laxus leaned back thinking.

"That might work. If it hasn't been destroyed, Valerie had a cabin there. We could make it work for the five of us."

"Sounds like a plan," Evergreen said with a grin.

"Good, guess it looks like we're goin' on a trip soon," Laxus said smiling slowly. "Hear that kid? You get to travel with us."

"Does this mean I get to see where you met my mom?"

Laxus paused looking at her. He hadn't thought of it that way, but he had met Valerie at her cabin. He had been injured and she helped him.

"Yeah kid. You do."

Freed smiled watching them before finishing his drink.

"Come on, let's go home and eat. Then we can plan for the trip," he said with a laugh.

Laxus smirked standing up, glad he was getting out of the guild. It wasn't as crowded as it used to be, but the noise was driving him crazy. He was exhausted from the week they'd had, and he'd like to get some rest before they left town again. Eliana jumped off her chair following them to the door. He glanced back at Freed who smiled at him holding onto Eliana's hand. He smirked a bit before schooling his emotion as he caught Freya grinning at him.

"You sure you want to compete in the games?" Bickslow asked him quietly.

"Why not? Got nothin' better to do."

Bickslow nodded slowly.

"You're just upset you're going to lose three months with Lisanna," Evergreen said with a smirk.

Laxus tuned them out slipping his arm around Freed's waist pulling him close to his side. Freed looked up at him smiling slowly. He couldn't hide the grin that spread across his face when he saw the happiness in Freed's sea green eyes. His heart felt lighter than it had in years being back home with Eliana and having Freed with him, so obviously happy. He didn't care what he did for the guild so long as those two stayed near him, safe and happy.


	21. Chapter 21

Dragon Instinct

Chapter Twenty-One

Author's Note: So, this is officially the last chapter. I wanted to tie things together was well as I could before I started the sequel, Dragon Soul. I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

Freed hummed to himself happily as he pulled the clothes off the line into a basket before carrying them into the house. It was the last load of clothes from his dresser that needed to be moved into Laxus room. After that all that was left was his decorations that needed moved. The dresser and bed would stay to make it a guest room. Laxus had a closet that was more than big enough to store his and Freed's clothes. He smiled a bit to himself walking upstairs to the bedroom, propping the basket up on top of the dresser beginning to fold them.

Laxus groaned rolling over opening his eyes slowly. He shook his head fighting back a laugh when he saw Freed standing in front of the dresser, cleaned up and fully dressed already at work.

"What time is it," he asked sitting up.

"Almost ten." Freed said without turning around.

Laxus would have thought Freed was angry if it wasn't for the mild tone he was using. He could always tell when the rune mage was angry. His voice would take on an edge that could scare the bravest of men.

"You let me sleep in?"

"Well, Eliana was content to play in her room this morning, and I figured you needed it. It seems like you're still overcoming the effects of Freya's curse," Freed said turning his head to give him a small smile before going back to the clothes. "Don't get used to it."

"Trust me, I won't."

Laxus covered a yawn before standing up stretching before watching Freed curiously. He smirked, watching as Freed folded up the last of his shirts putting it in the dresser.

"Don't ya think we should have waited until we got back before we start movin' things?"

Freed flushed a bit turning to him slowly. He didn't realize it was obviously how big a deal he was making about moving his things into Laxus' room. Since they returned to the guild he'd moved the majority of his things into Laxus' room and closet. That had only been two days. Luckily the dragon slayer wasn't much of a decorator, so most of Freed's things would fit.

"It...it won't feel like it's really happening then."

"Freed, it's just movin' stuff from one room to the next. It ain't a marriage proposal. You don't have to treat it like one."

Freed flinched a bit, turning away quickly to hide how Laxus' words affected him. He knew he was overreacting, but a part of him had hoped Laxus had felt that sharing his room was as big of a step as he did. He slowly felt all the excitement he'd been feeling for the last couple of days seeping out of him.

"Freed?" Laxus frowned stepping toward the rune mage slowly. He didn't understand the sudden tension in the room, but he was certain it wasn't good.

"What?"

Laxus flinched at the sudden ice in Freed's tone. He'd never heard the rune mage sound like that before. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously wondering what the hell he did wrong.

"What'd I do?"

"Nothing."

Laxus sighed walking closer putting his hands on Freed's shoulders, giving them a squeeze. The rune mage tensed for a second before slowly relaxing with a sigh leaning back against Laxus' chest.

"This is important to me Laxus."

"What is? Moving your things in here?"

"Yes," Freed said looking up at him. "We can't just decide to move in together, like most couples do. We already live in the same home, so this, this feels like a commitment."

"Freed, we're already committed. We're mates. There ain't a relationship in the world besides ours with that kind of commitment."

Freed flushed a bit looking away from him. Now that Laxus put it like that, his anger felt a bit ridiculous.

"This is...a choice though," he finally said. "Being mates, we didn't choose that. It's something we didn't have control over. This, this is something we choose, and I feel like it should be important to both of us."

Laxus sighed rubbing Freed's shoulders gently. He hadn't realized something so simple could mean so much to Freed.

"Still, I think we should wait," Laxus said running his fingers through Freed's hair. "Freya's train leaves in an hour, and I know you wanna see her off. Besides ours leaves shortly after."

Freed sighed softly turning to face him, wrapping his arms around Laxus' waist.

"You don't want her to leave, huh?" Laxus asked with a smirk.

Freed shook his head looking up at him slowly.

"I just got her back, I'm not ready for her to go yet."

Laxus nodded slowly wrapping his arms around Freed holding him close. Freed sighed burying his face in Laxus' chest, feeling the wave of sadness wash over him. He'd known Freya's stay with them was only temporary. He'd known that when they got back to Magnolia, but he still didn't want to let her go. He'd barely gotten used to the idea that she was really there, that she was actually alive and he was going to have to let her go again.

"We'll see her again, soon," Laxus said softly, rubbing his back gently.

Freed sighed again, relaxing into Laxus' embrace, fighting back tears that threaten to well up in his eyes. He was being ridiculous. He could see Freya any time he wanted. He should just be thankful she was alive. Eventually he pulled back, clearing his throat.

"I'm going to go see how their packing is going," he said softly.

"Sure thing. I'll get cleaned up so we can go."

Freed nodded walking out the room slowly. He was thankful Laxus knew he needed a moment to compose himself. He very rarely allowed himself to be so emotion. It seemed that things had changed since they got back from Tenrou and he had slipped up more often, breaking down in Laxus' presence, but he assumed that was because the long separation they'd been through.

He knocked on the door to his old room, poking his head inside slowly. Freya glanced up from where she was packing her bag and gave him a small smile.

"Did you need something?"

"Just wanted to see how things were going. I wanted to see if you needed any help."

"As an excuse to spend more time together?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because I'd do the same thing," she said softly walking up to give him a hug. "It's been seven years, this was not nearly long enough."

He sighed hugging her tight, burying his face in her neck. He'd forgotten the seven year gap. Despite how hard the last couple months had been on him, he could imagine how hard it'd been for her.

"It's just a couple months," she reminded him softly. "Blue Pegasus will be at the games as well. And then we'll have time to spend together afterwards."

Freed stepped back nodding.

"You're right."

"Of course I am, I'm always right."

Freed laughed pulling away from her.

"Where's Eve?"

"Oh, Eliana managed to talk him into a tea party."

"Oh, I have to see this," Freed said grinning. "I hope it's as awkward as when she manages to strong arm Laxus into them."

Freya laughed following him to the door of Eliana's room. Freed poked his head in with a grin and had to stifle a laugh when he saw Eve sitting in one of the tiny chairs in Eliana's room. He'd been talked into wearing a flowery necklace and hat as Eliana brought her tea set to the table. They watched in silence for a few minutes before Freed had to cover his mouth to stop the laughs from breaking out.

"You look great dear," Freya called from behind Freed.

Eve looked up slowly and grinned at her. Freed had to admire that he wasn't even embarrassed. Usually whenever he caught Laxus stuck in these situations the dragon slayer was red faced and grumbling.

"Not so sure that pink is my color, but she insists," Eve said with a laugh.

"Well, she always forces purple on Laxus, so I think you got lucky."

"Papa looks good in purple!"

"I suppose he does," Freed said smiling. "He does tend to wear a lot of it lately."

"Hate to say it, but it looks good on him," Freya said quietly.

Freed looked at her and grinned a bit.

"Admit it, you're starting to like him."

"Well, I don't hate him anymore..."

"Well, that's certainly a relief."

Freed jumped and turned to see Laxus walking their way. He smiled widely walking up to him.

"You've been traded out for a younger model," he said with a laugh.

Laxus looked at him sharply raising an eyebrow in confusion. Freed laughed again shaking his head.

"Eliana coerced Eve into a tea party."

"She's good at that," Laxus said with a small laugh.

Freya giggled turning back to watch them with a smile.

"Looks like Eliana is going to miss Eve more than she misses me."

Freed shook his head with a laugh, pulling Laxus away to leave Eliana to enjoy her tea party. He'd been putting off packing since they'd gotten back from Blue Pegasus. With only an hour before Freya left, he needed to get his things ready.

* * *

The Magnolia train station was bustling with the usual activity. People were rushing from ticket booths trying to get to the right side of the platform so they could catch their trains. Laxus tried not to let it bother him as he stood with Freed as he said his goodbyes to Freya.

"Be careful sister," Freed said softly, hugging Freya and kissing her cheek affectionately. "I'll write you as soon as I can."

She smiled touching his cheek as he pulled away.

"Of course I will Freed."

Freed stepped back with a sad smile before turning to Eve.

"Don't worry Freed, I'll take care of her," Eve said looking at Freya with a smile on his face.

Freed bit back a bit of laughter shaking his head.

"If she'll let you," he said. "Freya's never been one for letting others take care of her."

"That's because I can take care of myself," Freya said with a small smile before kneeling down in front of Eliana. "I'll see you soon okay Eliana?"

"Okay Auntie Freya," she said stepping forward to hug Freya tightly.

"Be good for Freed and your papa," Freya said ruffling her hair affectionately as she stood up.

"I will!"

Freya smiled before turning to Laxus slowly.

"You better take care of him Laxus," she said softly.

"I plan on it."

She nodded slowly before turning to Bickslow and Evergreen. Bickslow took off his helmet with a grin pulling Freya in for a tight hug causing her to laugh loudly.

"You better be careful baby!"

Freed couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he saw Freya reach up and grab a handful of Bickslow's hair, using it to pull Bickslow off her.

"If you call me that again, I will make sure it is impossible for you and Lisanna to get past the hand holding stage," she said, her eyes flashing angrily.

Laxus laughed loudly watching as Bickslow stumbled back from her, rubbing the back of his head with a wince.

"And this is why she doesn't need anyone to protect her," Freed said, crossing his arms with a proud grin.

Freya opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off as a train whistle sounded.

"I guess that's our cue," Eve said turning to her.

"Well, guess we'll see you in Crocus in three months," Freya said kissing Freed's cheek affectionately.

"Have a safe trip sister," Freed told her.

She smiled at them, before walking away with Eve. Laxus turned to look at Freed who was watching them walk away quietly. The rune mage let out a sigh as they disappeared onto the train. He put his hand on Freed's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. Freed turned to him slowly blinking away the tears that formed in his eyes.

"When does our train leave again?"

"Bout fifteen minutes."

"Where are we going?"

Laxus cleared his throat turning to him slowly.

"Amaryllis."

"What?"

"The old man told me that the council members finally identified and buried the bodies found there," Laxus said, barely loud enough for Freed to hear. "Valerie was among them. I thought it would be good for Eliana to be able to say goodbye."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Laxus looked at Freed slowly, seeing his sea green eyes flash with emotion. He sighed looking away running his fingers through his hair. He wondered if there would come a day that he didn't screw up. Things had been so natural between him and Freed in the beginning, he didn't need to worry about saying the wrong thing.

"I...just wanted to do somethin' good for Eliana."

Freed sighed reaching out touching his arm gently.

"I just meant, why didn't you tell me the council contacted your grandfather? News like that is incredibly important to share."

"He just told me last night," Laxus said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I didn't want to distract you from your time with Freya."

Freed smiled a bit, slipping his arm around Laxus' waist.

"Come on, looks like our train is arriving."

"Come on guys," Laxus called out to Bickslow and Evergreen who were still bickering among themselves.

"Oh, are you two done with your little spat?" Bickslow asked with a smirk.

Freed turned quickly to look at Bickslow, a purple glow showing from behind his bangs.

"Spat?"

"Freed, you look scary." Eliana said softly.

Freed backed off quickly, letting the magic disappear turning to Eliana.

"I'm sorry darling. Come on, let's go find a compartment."

Laxus looked back at Bickslow slowly before following Eliana and Freed onto the train.

"I really think he's going to wind up killing you one of these days," Evergreen muttered.

"Possibly."

* * *

The train ride to Amaryllis was a lot less eventful than the first one. Thanks to the enchantments Freed had to learn to keep Freya knocked out, he was able to put Laxus to sleep during the trip, so he didn't have to censor Laxus' blissed ramblings. They arrived in Belladonna just at nightfall. They checked into the local inn for the night, and traveled to Amaryllis that morning. Bickslow and Evergreen stayed back at the inn to give the three of them some privacy during the trip. Eliana was quiet the whole way, clinging to Laxus' hand.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Freed asked him quietly.

"Kid?" Laxus said looking down at Eliana.

"Yes papa?"

"You okay?"

"Yes."

Laxus looked at Freed and he fought the urge to roll his eyes, reminding himself that his parents always told him it was rude. He shouldn't be surprised that Laxus trusted a child to tell him if she was uncomfortable or not, but somehow he still managed. He leaned down picking her up as they climbed the hill into Amaryllis. Freed couldn't help but shiver as the reached the top of the hill. The village had been completely emptied. All the old buildings he'd seen when he and Laxus came to help them were gone. The council had apparently had everything torn down. He wasn't surprised. The entire town had been decimated by Ivan's guild. There hadn't been a single building that hadn't been burnt down. Freed could remember how horrified he'd been when he had arrived. Now though, it was a ghost town. Eliana wrapped her arms around Freed's neck, clinging to him a bit.

"It'll be okay sweetie. There's no one here that can hurt you."

Laxus frowned looking at Eliana slowly. He thought this trip would help give her some closure but it seemed like it was only making her feel worse. When his mother had passed away being able to go to her grave and tell her goodbye had helped him cope with her death, and he thought it would do the same for Eliana. However, his mother had not been killed during a massacre.

"This way," he said quietly.

Freed looked up seeing a new cemetery standing near the church. It was large, covered at least a quarter of the village. A small black fence surrounded it, with a gate in the front. A small sign hung between the fence post with the words "Memorial Garden of Amaryllis" painted on it.

Eliana looked around slowly, brow furrowing in confusion.

"What's this place," she asked softly.

"This is a cemetery," Freed told her, hugging her close to his side. "The council built it for the people who died in the village."

"Like my mommy?"

"That's why we're here," Laxus told her. "They have a place for her, and I thought you'd want to talk to her. She won't be here, but..."

"Her spirit will be," Freed told her with a small smile. "She'll hear you, even if you can't see or hear her."

Eliana looked at him wide eyed before turning to Laxus.

"It's true. I talk to my mother's grave all the time."

"Do you talk to your parents?" she asked turning back to Freed.

"Whenever I'm near them. Yes."

She gave him a small smile leaning on him again as Laxus led them down the pathway, looking at the gravestones.

"Here we are."

Freed walked up to his side looking down at the gravestone labeled Valerie Tyne. He looked up at Laxus slowly. From what Laxus had told him they were a couple, but he knew the dragon slayer considered her a dear friend. He could only imagine how Laxus had felt knowing she'd been killed during the massacre. He hadn't said much about it, but Freed was certain this trip was as much about him getting closure as it was for Eliana.

"This is where Mommy's spirit is?" Eliana asked quietly.

"Kid, your mama's spirit is everywhere," Laxus said taking her from Freed. "I know it's hard to understand. But, her spirit isn't trapped in one place. Sometimes it's just easier to talk to people who've died when you're somewhere like this place."

Eliana looked up at him confused and he sighed. Freed had done a good job explaining to her what it meant that her mom died, but Laxus didn't know how to explain why they made this trip. It was easier for him to understand, when he was her age. He'd been there when his mother had been buried. He'd known why his grandfather had taken him to the cemetery to visit her. He'd known that her body had been buried. He didn't know how to explain that to Eliana without scaring her, and he'd never brought her back to the village after they brought her home because he didn't want the destruction to scare her. The nightmares she'd had when they first took her in was bad enough.

"But why?" She finally asked.

He sighed kneeling down in front of her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Your mama was here when she died right?"

Eliana nodded slowly.

"Alright kid, you have to listen really well okay?"

"Okay."

"When your mama died, it meant her spirit was no longer in her body. But," he looked to Freed for help freezing up. He couldn't do it, she was too young. He knew she was smart enough to understand, but he didn't want to make her relive the pain of losing her mother.

"Eliana, look at the stone sweetie. You see your mom's name don't you," Freed asked leaning down touching the marble stone.

"Uh huh."

"That's a memorial. The council built it. It's to honor the fact that your mother was alive. And that, to a lot of people is really special. So, that makes this a special place where you can come and talk to her, and tell her everything going on in your life."

"Oh! Okay."

"Now your papa and I are going to go sit over there," Freed told her point to a bench on the other side of the path way. "So you can have some privacy to talk to your mom."

"Thank you Freed."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Eliana gave them a small smile and Freed pulled Laxus towards the bench.

"Are you okay?" Freed asked as they sat down.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"This was a good idea. For both of you I think."

"What do you mean?"

"Laxus, you needed this as much as Eliana did. You may not have loved Valerie, you may not have dated her, but she is the mother of your daughter and she was a friend of yours."

Laxus sighed leaning back on the bench watching as Eliana sat in the grass in front of the gravestone talking.

"I suppose you're right. I just hate that she's got to go through this."

"So do I. She's too young to go through this, just like you were at her age."

"Thank you, for what you told her." Laxus said softly. "I didn't know what to say to her."

"She'll understand eventually Laxus. Now, go on. You should join her. Tell her what you need to say. Tell her you found your daughter and you're going to raise her in a way that will make Valerie proud."

"I thought you told her we'd give her some privacy?"

"I'm sure it'll mean a lot of you join her and help her talk to her mother."

Laxus sighed looking back at Eliana and nodded.

"Thank you for understandin'."

"Of course."

Laxus took a deep breath standing up walking over to Eliana, kneeling down at her side putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Hello Papa," she said with a small smile.

"Feelin' alright kid?"

"I'm okay. Did you have something to say to mama?"

Laxus cleared his throat looking at the gravestone before nodding.

"Go ahead. I think she's listening."

Laxus sighed and nodded.

"Valerie, I wanted you to know that Eliana is with me. She's safe. And I want you to know I will keep her by my side, and make sure no one hurts hers." He took a deep breath clearing his throat. He would force himself to do this, for himself and Eliana. He needed to get the words out. "I'm sorry it took me so long to find her. I would have been back sooner if it were possible. And I'm sorry you got caught up in this mess with my father. We'll find him, I swear to you we will and when we do, he will pay."

Laxus broke off looking back at Freed on the bench and smirked a bit.

"Remember that friend I told you about? The green haired rune mage? He's helping me with Eliana. We're raising her together. I hope you're okay with that."

"Freed!" Eliana called out waving to him. "Get over here!"

Laxus jumped turning to her before standing up. Freed walked up to him putting his hand on Laxus' shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, papa was telling mama about you so I thought you should introduce yourself."

"Oh! O...okay."

Freed put his hand on three gravestone clearing his throat.

"Hello Valerie. I wish I could have met you. From what Eliana says about you, you were a wonderful person. I hope you don't mind me helping Laxus take care of her." He said softly. "They both mean everything to me, and I promise you I will take good care of them."

Eliana grinned up at him slipping her hand into Laxus'.

"Ready to go kid?"

She nodded and he picked her up with a grin.

"Ready to go train for the games?"

"Uh huh! Do you think grandpa will let me participate?"

"Only if you get big and strong first."

"Well, that's why I have you right?"

Laxus laughed loudly turning to Freed with a grin.

"She's definitely your daughter," Freed said slipping his arm around Laxus' waist as they walked out the cemetery together.

* * *

Author's Note:

Well, that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will start posting Dragon Soul as soon as I make decent headway into the story. I don't want to post too soon and make you guys wait months for chapters again. Here's a little teaser of it for you. Just a short line to let you know who's going to be making an appearance. ;)

Laxus sighed looking around the room.  
"Y'all are too forgivin' for your own good."  
Freed put his hand on his shoulder gently and Laxus turned to look at him briefly before stepping closer to Jellal.  
"Look, I don't trust ya," he said quietly. "You said you're here to help, fine. The old man trusts ya, sure. But just so you know if you hurt them, any of them, I will end you."  
"Believe me," Jellal said, meeting Laxus' gaze again, his voice steady. "If I do anything to hurt them, I will end myself."


End file.
